Starting Over
by Lizabeth1
Summary: Alternate Season 3. Picking up a few weeks after the WB Season 2 Finale. The Season 3 that I would have liked to see televised, CCs are together, no one is going to a Vermont boarding school, no one moves to NYC and no one marries Delko! Read and review!
1. Sera's Introduction

For my fanfic series please accept these following changes in the Roswell universe:  
  
Mr. Whitman has remarried. (Alex's mom is never mentioned all that much!) His wife, Nicole is a history professor. She has one daughter, Sera who is the same age as our favorite Roswellians.  
  
Jim is once again Sheriff. After Hanson's botched 'rescue' during the blackout, the city council realized that Roswell needed Sheriff Valenti back.  
  
Jim and Amy are still together (How I miss Diane Farr!) and are engaged.  
  
Isabel is NOT married- in my fics Jesse doesn't exist.  
  
Iz did graduate early and is in college. She will start her Freshman year as the rest of the gang begins their Sr. year at West Roswell.  
  
Max and Liz are together, this doesn't mean that the skanky hell bitch never existed. She did all the rotten stuff we saw in Season 2 so we all still hate her! However, M and L have had from May till now to work through everything. I love Max and Liz as a couple so lets just say that she gave him an earful, but took him back anyway.  
  
  
  
TOBY'S GARAGE  
  
June 2001  
  
Kyle Valenti looked up from his paperwork and saw a girl exit the tow truck with Toby.  
  
//Who's the hot chick?//  
  
Kyle wondered as he looked on approvingly.  
  
//Wonder if she's just passing through or if she'll be here for awhile.//  
  
She stretched, sighed, then leaned back into the truck to grab her bag off the floor.  
  
This offered Kyle a nice view.  
  
//Flexible, I like that in a girl//  
  
She turned in his direction.  
  
//Damn, I thought Isabel was well endowed!//  
  
Kyle was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl was now standing right in front of him.  
  
"So the driver says I'm supposed to give these to you."  
  
Kyle snapped out of his trance and did a double take.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My keys and this invoice thingie?" Sera said waving the items at him.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry! I'll uh take those! So, I haven't seen you around, are you new?"  
  
"Yeah, just moved here. My mom got remarried and got a new job, so here I am!"  
  
"Weird feeling isn't it? My dad is getting remarried soon. Its all still a little strange."  
  
"I'm told it gets better! I'll get back to you on that!"  
  
Kyle laughed.  
  
A honking horn broke into their conversation and they turned toward the source-a cab had pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"That's my ride. So when do you think this will be done?"  
  
"I'll give you a call after I check it out…um this is your home number?"  
  
"That's my cell-feel free to call-whenever."  
  
"Um, I'm Kyle by the way"  
  
"I know-its on your shirt. I'm Sera. Davidson."  
  
The cab driver honked his horn again and Sera glanced back at the vehicle.  
  
"I guess that's my cue. It was nice to meet you Kyle."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kyle watched her as she made her way to the cab and turned to wave. He waved as the cab pulled out of the lot then smiled to himself.  
  
"Things are definitely looking up."  
  
CRASHDOWN CAFE  
  
Liz and Maria were filling the sugar containers when the bell above the door rang.  
  
They turned to see a girl about their age enter the café. She headed straight for them.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for Jeff Parker."  
  
"Um, He's out, is their something I can help you with?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm here to interview for a job. I was late because my car broke down, and I tried calling but the line was busy."  
  
Sera stopped when she noticed Liz looking at her strangely.  
  
What?"  
  
"You're Mr. Whitman's stepdaughter?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Its so nice to meet you. When I heard Mr. Whitman got remarried and that his new wife had a daughter…well I just couldn't wait to meet you."  
  
"We were best friends with Alex." Maria explained.  
  
"You're Liz and Maria! Its nice to meet you, Mr. Whit-Charles told me all about you two. He really loves you guys."  
  
"We love him too. We haven't gone over there as much as we should have lately."  
  
"I know he'd love to see you. Sera hinted with a smile. "So is working here hard?"  
  
"Well it can get pretty demanding, especially after school, a lot of kids make a stop here before they go home."  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I can do it or not…I got permission from the cheerleading coach to try out for the squad. I missed the tryouts by a week, I was on Pom Squad at my old school."  
  
"If you make the squad and you could work after practice and on weekends, I'm sure my dad would work something out. Besides…it will be nice having a Whitman back in the fold!" Liz said with a smile.  
  
"I hope so, this looks like a fun place to work."  
  
"It has its moments. SO tell us everything there is to know about you." Maria said hopping on the counter.  
  
"Well, I'm 16, my birthday is in August, so I'll be 17 soon. I grew up in San Diego, I was captain of my pom squad last year. I was in nearly every school play we had. My mother was a history professor at San Diego State, now she's at the University of New Mexico. I'm an only child….that's about it. I'm a pretty boring person."  
  
"You're leaving out the best details….Men!" Maria exclaimed.  
  
Sera smiled at the blonde girl. "There's not much to tell on that front. I dated a really great guy my Freshman year but his mother's law firm transferred her to France that summer. Then I dated the captain of the basketball team my Junior year, but we weren't all that serious. He was a little more into the high school social scene than I was." Sera said with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like the scene here. The cheerleaders date jocks exclusively, don't even give the non-sports players the time of day. I guess they don't want to date outside their mindless, annoying clique."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Of course the guys are just as bad."  
  
"Maria!" Liz said a bit louder.  
  
"What Liz its true and you know it, I mean my "brother" (using Dr. Evil style air quotes) is the only exception. He's a jock's jock, but he tends to stay away from the cheerleaders. He thinks most of them are pretty shallow."  
  
"I'm sure that Sera won't be like that if she makes the squad MARIA." Liz raised her voice pointedly.  
  
"Oh, of course not. I can already tell! And with us by your side we won't let you fall into the seedy world of Pam Troy-ness."  
  
Liz stifled a laugh and looked up as the bell above the door rang.  
  
Jeff Parker entered the Crashdown with three boxes in his arms. Amy DeLuca followed behind him carrying a garment bag and talking up a storm.  
  
"So I told Jim that we couldn't possibly put that many officers on the guest list, no one would be working the night of the wedding. Oh hi girls! How are my babies?" Amy asked smiling, then without waiting for a real answer she went right back to her conversation with Jeff.  
  
"Mom, Mom! Is that my change of clothes?" Maria asked trying to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Yes honey, here you go." Amy said  
  
"Dad this is Sera, Mr. Whitman's stepdaughter. She's here to interview for the waitress position."  
  
"You're Sera? Oh come here and give me a hug. Charles has told me so much about you!" Amy said throwing her arms wide open and motioning for Sera to enter them.  
  
Maria moved closer to Sera and whispered in her ear. "There's no escape…your one of us now. The hug is inevitable."  
  
Sera laughed and stepped into Amy's arms.  
  
"Well Sera, Jeff said once Amy finally let go, I guess I only have one question…When can you start?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 WHITMAN HOUSE  
  
"Hello? Mom, Mr. Wh…Charles, I'm home."  
  
"Hi Sweetie, we're in here." Nicole Davidson-Whitman called from the living room.  
  
"How'd your interview go Sera?" Mr. Whitman asked as Sera entered the box- laden living room.  
  
"Great! I got to meet Maria, Liz and Maria's mom. And Mr. Parker offered me the job right away."  
  
"That's wonderful honey. Did the garage call about your car?" her mother asked.  
  
"No not yet. Ms. DeLuca gave me a ride home, she sends her love."  
  
"Amy's a wonderful woman, she'll be getting remarried soon too." He turned to his wife, "We should have them all for dinner, once we get this one and her room unpacked." Charles laughed looking pointedly at Sera.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get the hint. I'll start bringing the boxes up now."  
  
"Don't worry with the three of us it shouldn't take anytime at all." Charles offered, handing her a box and taking one for himself.  
  
"I don't know, this is just the first round." Sera said, grinning.  
  
She ran up the stairs with a giggle at Mr. Whitman's flustered sounds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once the first few boxes were in Sera's room she started to unpack. Suddenly the midi sounds of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme filled the room. Sera reached across her boxes and grabbed her purse, reaching in she found her phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi. You did, wow that was quick. Thanks very much. Yeah see you in a bit. Bye. The garage is already finished with my car." Sera said turning to her mother. "Do you think you could take me to pick it up?"  
  
"Of course, let me get my keys."  
  
Prof. Whitman and Sera met Mr. Whitman on the stairs.  
  
"Sera's car is ready honey. I'm going to take her to pick it up.  
  
"All right dear are you sure you don't want me to take her."  
  
"No, we Davidson women have to stick together."  
  
"Davidson-Whitman" Charles reminded her.  
  
"You're right. That will take some getting used to." Nicole said with a smile, she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek and the ladies headed out the door.  
  
On the way to the garage, Nicole turned to her daughter.  
  
"Honey, what do you think about Charles adopting you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we were talking last night and he's just so happy to have you in the house, especially since Alex is gone, and he's just such a wonderful man."  
  
"Oh Mom, I'm…"  
  
"Just think about it, OK? We don't need you to make a decision now, just give it some thought."  
  
"I will."  
  
The ride to Toby's was relatively quick. Sera and Nicole hopped out and went inside. Kyle was manning the desk now and smiled as Sera approached.  
  
"Hey. Long time no see."  
  
"Same to you. I appreciate you getting my car ready so quickly."  
  
"No problem, now we just have some paper work and then you can be on your way."  
  
Kyle turned to grab the invoice of the shelf and Nicole leaned toward her daughter.  
  
"Made a new friend already?"  
  
"Be still mother!"  
  
"He's a nice looking boy…"  
  
"Mom, are you trying to embarrass me? Because its working!"  
  
Nicole laughed softly at her daughter's expense.  
  
Kyle located the proper invoice and turned back to his customers, he handed Professor Whitman the invoice without taking his eyes off Sera.  
  
"So will you be going to West Roswell this fall?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be weird finishing my senior year at a different school."  
  
"I'll bet. I could uh show you around. Help you meet some people."  
  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. I' m actually headed up to the school tomorrow, I have a meeting with Ms. Cannon."  
  
"The cheerleading coach? Are you a cheerleader?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm trying out for the squad. I missed tryouts by a week so she decided that I needed a fair shot here."  
  
"Ms. Cannon's pretty cool, unless she's yelling at us to stay away from her girls."  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow at Kyle.  
  
Oh, I'm on the football team. I'm the quarterback. Most of us spend football practice talking to the cheerleaders while their supposed to be practicing. That usually doesn't set well with Ms. Cannon or Coach Williams."  
  
"I can't imagine why." Sera joked.  
  
"OK, honey. We're all set. Is that all you need?"  
  
Kyle looked to Professor Whitman then at the invoice she was holding.  
  
"Huh…yeah all set."  
  
"Thank you so much. Kyle, is it."  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome.  
  
"We'd better go Sera. You still have unpacking to finish."  
  
"Right behind you Mom."  
  
"So, I'll see you around school?" Kyle asked handing Sera her keys  
  
"Count on it." Sera said making sure she touched his hand as she took her keys. She smiled and waved as she exited the garage office.  
  
"I want to run by the store and grab some poster tack for my walls I'll see you at home."  
  
OK honey. By the way I caught Kyle giving you the eye in there! He's very cute. If I weren't married to Charles…."  
  
"MOM! Do not even think about finishing that sentence! I'm going to pretend you didn't just put that horrific image into my mind. I'll see you at home."  
  
Nicole chuckled to herself as she watched her daughter walk to her car.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After her successful search for poster tack Sera arrived home to find her mother and step-father discussing seating arrangements.  
  
"Well, if we put the Parker's over her and the Evans' here then we can put the Valenti's here."  
  
"Honey, I'm telling you that we're going to have to have two tables. I don't think fifteen people can fit comfortably around this one."  
  
"Whats the big to do?" Sera asked.  
  
"We are having a celebratory dinner. Its kind of a mixed bag. We're celebrating our marriage, you joining us here in Roswell, and a celebration for Jim and Amy's upcoming nuptials."  
  
"Sounds great. Who's invited?  
  
"Well, I called Liz and her parents, Maria, her mother, and the Sheriff and his son. Amy's marrying the sheriff did I mention that? Maria's bringing her boyfriend. I also invited the Evans'. Phillip, Diane and their children. I don't think you've met them yet. Alex was dating their daughter Isabel when he…well, they were a couple and Isabel has remained close."  
  
"Wow, that is a lot of people! When is this mass gathering?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 7PM is that good for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I should finish up at the school with Ms. Cannon around 4 or 5 so that will give me plenty of time to come home and help out."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"So I guess that means that I need to make sure ALL of the boxes are at least in my room, if not completely unpacked."  
  
"That would probably be a good idea." Charles laughed.  
  
"On it!" Sera called as she ran up the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2 EVANS' HOUSE  
  
"Oh kids, good you're home. Listen, Mr. Whitman called and he and his new wife invited all of us for dinner tomorrow night." Mrs. Evans' said as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Really?" Isabel asked as she and Max set the groceries on the counter.  
  
"Yes, it's a joint celebration. They want to introduce their daughter to all you kids and they want us to help celebrate their marriage and the Sheriff and Ms. DeLuca's wedding."  
  
"Mr. Whitman's step-daughter is here?" Isabel asked as she helped her brother put away the groceries.  
  
"Yes, Charles said she just got in yesterday, she was going to talk to Jeff at the Crashdown and try and get a job there."  
  
"Wow. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"I think I'll make my brownies for tomorrow. I wish I'd thought of that before you kids went to the market. I guess I can get out tomorrow." Max and Iz left Mrs. Evans to prepare her new shopping list.  
  
They sat in the living room and Iz exhaled deeply. "Its so hard going into that house without Alex being there."  
  
"I know. But Mr. Whitman loves seeing you, Iz. I think it helps him."  
  
"It helps me too Max, I miss him so much, being around Mr. Whitman just reminds me of how special Alex is…was."  
  
"Have you met his wife or step-daughter yet?"  
  
"I've met Professor Whitman. She's great. She told me she couldn't wait for her daughter and I to meet."  
  
"Were was her daughter before?"  
  
"She stayed in San Diego, she was finishing up school there, they didn't want to drag her out in the middle of the semester, so she stayed with a friend."  
  
"Bet she'll be excited to move from San Diego to Roswell."  
  
"Like a form of torture. I hoping we hit it off. I'd love to have someone to do some major shopping with."  
  
The phone rang and Max jumped for it. Iz shook her head at her brother.  
  
//Great just what I need, to hear he and Liz make kissy-kissy sounds over the phone.//  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Kyle, yeah hang on she's right here."  
  
He held the phone out to Iz, she took it and crinkled her nose at her brother.  
  
"Hey Kyle how are you. Lunch tomorrow? Yeah I think I can do that. Really? We got the big invite too. Sounds kinda fun. I know, I can't wait to meet the step-daughter. So The Crashdown tomorrow or Senor Chow's? Of course…I think you only go there because Liz and Maria give you your food for practically free! OK, I'll see you tomorrow Kyle, Bye."  
  
"Lunch with Kyle, again?" Max asked with a grin as Iz placed the phone back in the cradle.  
  
"Shut up. You know we're friends and that's ALL."  
  
"I don't know Iz, you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."  
  
"Kyle's been a good friend…to you too."  
  
"I know. It just obvious that he has a crush on you."  
  
"I'm leaving now Max, and if you ever say this to me again I will hurt you!"  
  
Max laughed as his sister went up the stairs to her room.  
  
//She's so much fun to tease.//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WHITMAN HOME  
  
Saturday morning Sera woke up around 9AM. She dressed and went for a morning run on the high school track. Making her third lap, she encountered a statuesque blond running in the opposite direction. The two girls exchanged pleasantries as they passed. Suddenly they each turned and glanced at the other as in recognition. Sera, knowing that was impossible, smiled and turned back to the track.  
  
Isabel smiled back again and continued with her run, trying to shake the feeling that somehow she knew the girl that just passed.  
  
Sera made it home by noon. She showered and dressed in her old pom squad warm-up short set. Wrapping a towel around her wet head she ran downstairs to see if she could help her mother with anything. Nicole was setting the table in the dining room with the crystal she and Charles had received as a wedding gift.  
  
"Geez, Mom." Getting a little fancy aren't we?" Sera asked.  
  
Professor Whitman paused. "I don't think it's that fancy."  
  
Sera laughed as she noticed the place cards her mother had set to the side. She picked one up and examined it.  
  
"You're using sterling place card holders, and setting the table as if you've invited royalty."  
  
Nicole gave her daughter a look, which Sera ignored.  
  
So can I help with anything before I meet with Ms. Cannon?"  
  
"I don't think so honey. I just need to set these up and then I'm going to start dinner. Prime rib, potatoes au gratin, broccoli casserole, spinach salad with bacon dressing and black forest cheesecake for desert.  
  
"Mom, if you don't consider this fancy, I can't wait to see what you do for my wedding!"  
  
"Oh honey. We're going to have pizza and beer for your reception. You always said you didn't want too much of a fuss when you got married."  
  
Sera looked at her mother in horror. "Mom I was like twelve then, and a major tom-boy. You can't hold that against me."  
  
Nicole smiled and finished setting the table.  
  
Sera rolled her eyes and quickly kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs if you need me, then I'm leaving for the school around 2."  
  
Good Luck honey, I'll know you'll do just fine!"  
  
"Thanks." Sera ran upstairs to dry her hair, leaving Nicole to ponder whether or not sterling place cards were a little too much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WEST ROSWELL HIGH  
  
Sera walked into the gym to find Ms. Cannon and the entire West Roswell cheerleading squad seated on the bleachers.  
  
"Hi." Sera said waving to the crowd.  
  
"Hi Sera, come sit down. Ms. Cannon introduced her to the squad.  
  
"Ok girls as I've told you Sera comes from San Diego's Kennedy High, we've all seen them on the National Dance Competitions. Sera just transferred here and would like to try out for our squad. Pam, you and Vicki walk her though the victory routine, the rest of you work on the pep rally cheers."  
  
Pam Troy introduced herself to Sera, who felt sure she would quickly OD from Pam's fake sugary sweetness.  
  
"Wow, Kennedy. That's a great school. I watch the NDC all the time. It must be hard learning all those routines!"  
  
Yeah, it could get a little hairy, but we worked on them non-stop and thankfully it paid off."  
  
"What are the guys like in San Diego? I'll bet you had a million lined up to date you."  
  
"Thanks that's sweet. Um the guys are OK, pretty much like the guys here I'm sure. Some are worth the effort and some you barely want to say Hi to!"  
  
Pam laughed a little too hard causing Sera to remember where she had heard Pam's name before. Maria mentioned her yesterday when Sera was at the Crashdown.  
  
Sera introduced herself to Vicki, since Pam had neglected to, and the girls began to warm up. Soon all traces of Pam's 'sweetness' disappeared.  
  
"OK Sera, lets see if you can do this."  
  
Pam ran a bit down the floor and turned into a double back flip.  
  
Sera followed suit and just for fun added an extra flip.  
  
Pam gave her a look and decided to step it up a bit. She did several front flips into back handsprings and nailed a perfect landing.  
  
Sera matched her flip for flip, handspring for handspring, but changed the ending to splits without breaking a sweat.  
  
Vicki helped Sera up and asked if she was ready to practice the cheer. The girls went over the cheer twice, before Vicki deemed Sera ready to face the squad.  
  
Pam snidely questioned Sera's readiness. Sera smiled at the girl,  
  
"To quote a popular movie 'Bring It On.'"  
  
As the three girls went through the routine, the other six squad members nodded approvingly and glanced at Ms. Cannon. She looked pretty happy with what she saw unfolding before her. When the cheer was over, Ms. Cannon stood and spoke.  
  
"Sera it seems we have a decision to make. Could you wait in my office?"  
  
"Sure." Sera stepped in Ms. Cannon's office, grabbed a magazine off the table, and sat down to read it. In the gym, the squad took very little time deciding to make Sera a member. Amy Green-the captain was at center stage. "I think she's great. She caught on quick and she didn't make any mistakes. I think she'll be a perfect fit."  
  
Vicki agreed. "She was fantastic."  
  
"I thought that we were set with the squad we have now." Pam whined.  
  
Amy frowned, "We are good; but imagine how amazing we'd be with someone with Sera's experience. She turned and addressed the entire group. "Shall we put it to a vote? All in favor? All eight girls raised their hands, even Pam albeit reluctantly. Ms. Cannon?"  
  
"I fully agree. Now the only question is who to promote from JV so we have an even number?"  
  
"What about Darlene Ewing? She's the strongest on JV and with Laura Jefferies as their first alternate I think they'll still be pretty strong." suggested Kayla Adler.  
  
"Darlene's a sophomore right?" Kayla nodded. OK, yeah, I think Darlene would be an excellent addition. Everyone? OK. Well gang. I think that completes our squad! I guess the only think to do is bring Sera in and give her the good news."  
  
Sera turned as Ms. Cannon opened her office door.  
  
"Sera, the girls would like to see you."  
  
Sera replaced the magazine she had been reading and followed Ms. Cannon back into the gym. Amy stood and smiled.  
  
"Sera, your try-out was amazing…we'd be honored if you joined our squad."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. The Dinner Party

WHITMAN HOME  
  
On her way home, Sera stopped by the store to grab a bottle of sparkling raspberry spumante. Due to the giddy way she acted every time she consumed a bottle, her mother had, on many occasions, questioned the alcohol content of Sera's favorite drink. Sera vowed that her behavior was simply a result of the high sugar content and the bubbles.  
  
Sera entered the Whitman home via the kitchen door, she wandered into the dining room found Charles and Nicole scurrying around, putting the finishing touches on the table. "I'm home." she said watching her mother was fold the napkins into swans.   
  
"Hi honey how did it go?" Nicole asked without turning around.  
  
Sera walked to the table and set her bottle of spumante.  
  
"Well, the standard celebratory beverage must mean that you are officially a West Roswell Comets cheerleader."   
  
"Am I that predictable?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
Sera smiled and made her way back to the kitchen. She stashed the spumante in the already full fridge and crept to the oven, peering inside her eyes lit up when she saw the prime rib roasting inside. She was just beginning to pull down the oven door when her mother entered the kitchen and loudly cleared her throat. "Ahem, I'd reconsider that move my dear!"   
  
Sera smiled sheepishly and turned to face her mother and Charles.   
  
"I was just checking to make sure that it was properly marinated."  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
"She's been keeping me away from the food all day! I think she's trying to starve me!" Charles laughed.  
  
"You need to get upstairs and get changed sweetie. Our guests will be here pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah. I'm heading up there now. I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I took my shower."  
  
"I think we have everything under control here, you go on up."  
  
"OK Mom." Sera headed up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, she went to her room, grabbed her makeup bag and hair dryer and walked again to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once she selected her jewelry, dried and styled her hair, she returned to her room to choose her outfit. She found her black knee-length skirt with ease, but couldn't locate the dusty blue shirt she usually wore with it. She found a red sleeveless silk instead and slipped it on, just as the doorbell rang. She turned off her bedroom light and descended the stairs, calling to her mother and Charles.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
She reached the door and pulled it open to reveal Liz and the Parkers.  
  
"Hi!" Sera smiled and welcomed them in.  
  
"Sera, this is my mother. Mom, this is Sera."   
  
"Hi Mrs. Parker it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Sera."  
  
"Can I take that dish? I'll put it in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks, Its Men in Blackberry Pie, one of Charles' favorites." Mrs. Parker said as she handed the pie plate to Sera.  
  
"Did I hear right? Men and Blackberry pie?" Charles asked coming out of the kitchen.  
  
As Sera passed he reached out for the pie plate and she shooed him away.  
  
"This is dessert! Now behave or I'll tell Mom."  
  
"Hello Charles," Nancy said smiling as she reached out to hug him.  
  
Nancy, Jeff always good to see you."  
  
"And you Charles." Jeff said shaking hands with Mr. Whitman.   
  
"I like to introduce you both to my wife Nicole. Honey, this is Jeff and Nancy Parker and their lovely daughter Liz."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Charles speaks so fondly of you."  
  
"Hi Professor Whitman, it's so nice to see you." Liz greeted Nicole.  
  
Sera emerged at the kitchen door, "What can I get everyone to drink? We have Coke, Diet Coke, iced tea and lemonade."  
  
"I'll get a Coke, here Sera let me help. Liz said moving toward the kitchen. Mom, Dad?"  
  
"Iced tea sweetheart. Nancy replied.  
  
"Same here, Liz." Jeff told his daughter.  
  
As Liz entered the kitchen Sera turned to her. "Liz, I can get these."   
  
"I don't mind. Besides, when my dad and Mr. Whitman get together, the conversation borders on boring with a slight turn towards sleep inducing.  
  
Sera laughed as she reached into the cabinet for the glasses.  
  
So, how did your tryout for cheerleading go?" Liz asked as she accepted the glass from Sera and began filling it with ice.   
  
"It went great, I made the squad."  
  
"Sera, that's wonderful!!"  
  
"Now I just have to work out a schedule compromise with your dad so I can keep my newly acquired job!"  
  
I'm sure you can work it out. With me, Maria and Holly there I think we can cover the two hours or so of after-school rush."  
  
"So I met Pam Troy. She's interesting!" Sera said sneaking a glance at Liz.  
  
"Oh always!" Liz said meeting Sera's gaze.  
  
The girls loaded the filled glasses on a serving tray and made their way back into the living room, just as the doorbell rang a second time.  
  
"I'll bet that's Max!" Liz said smiling.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Sera asked knowingly.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Its OK. I think it's cute!"  
  
Charles opened the door, "Phil, Diane, come in. Good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you too Charles." Diane said squeezing his arm. "I made brownies, I know the kids like them, especially Michael."  
  
"Thank you Diane. That was very thoughtful. Hello Max."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Whitman."  
  
"Isabel, Mr. Whitman hugged Iz tightly as soon as she was inside. how are you."  
  
"I'm good and you."  
  
"Day by day. I'm sure you're familiar with that phrase."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"So glad you all could make it. Nicole, I'd like you to meet the Evans'"  
  
"Max, Phil, Diane, this is Nicole, and her daughter Sera is behind Liz, whom I'm sure you all know."  
  
"Hi."  
  
She turned to Isabel.  
  
I saw you on the track this morning didn't I? Sera asked.  
  
"Yeah. Have we met? You seem really familiar to me."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. That's weird isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe you knew each other in a past life." Nicole offered.  
  
Sera, Iz, Max and Liz all looked at her oddly.  
  
Covering, Max extended his hand to shake Sera's. "Nice to meet you Sera."  
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Its nice to meet you Max."  
  
Sera turned to get Isabel and the Evans' drink orders.  
  
Returning to Max she asked, "And what can I get you Max?"  
  
"Let me guess cherry coke?" Liz asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He mused  
  
"Hmm, I wonder."  
  
They headed to the kitchen again.  
  
"Did Iz want a cherry coke too?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you..."  
  
"She always orders that at the Crashdown. So I just figured."  
  
"Good guess. I'll get the grenadine out of the fridge."  
  
"Oh that's OK, Sera. I'll get it. I'll make the cherry cokes and you get what ever Mr. and Mrs. Evans want."  
  
"Thanks again for helping Liz."  
  
"My pleasure." Liz said as she reached for the grenadine and the Tabasco sauce. Checking the other side of the fridge door to make sure Sera wasn't paying attention.  
  
"You know, I was so afraid that I wouldn't meet any friendly people here and so far everyone I've met is wonderful...with the possible exception of Pam Troy." Sera and Liz shared a giggle.  
  
"I think you'll find, Liz began as she emerged from the fridge, most of the people here are really nice."   
  
"So I see."  
  
The doorbell rang again as the girls loaded up their serving tray for the second time.  
  
"That must be Maria" Liz said as she held the kitchen door open for Sera.  
  
They returned to the living room, and handed the Evans' their drinks.  
  
They saw Amy talking with the Parker's, and Maria, still in the doorway, hugging Mr. Whitman. A voice behind Maria could be heard throughout the living room.  
  
"Maria, ya wanna let the rest of us in too, or are we supposed to eat dinner out here?"  
  
Maria let Mr. Whitman go and joined her mother indoors. Michael, Sheriff Valenti and Kyle were finally permitted to enter the Whitman home.  
  
As Sera turned to set the serving tray on the counter she noticed Kyle coming through the door.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Sera?"  
  
(Together)  
  
"You're Mr. Whitman's step-daughter?"  
  
"You're Maria's brother?"  
  
"Well I see the two of you have met." Amy mused, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Hello again Kyle." Nicole took the younger Valenti's hand in hers.  
  
"Mrs. Davidson, uh I guess its Whitman isn't it."  
  
Nicole turned to the room, "I haven't changed my license or credit cards over yet but yes. It is Whitman now." She smiled. Turning to the others she explained, "Kyle was working at the garage today and fixed Sera's car. He was also kind enough to offer his services to my daughter."  
  
Maria snorted, barely catching herself from laughing out loud.  
  
Isabel nearly spit up her cherry Coke.  
  
"He offered to show me around school and introduce me to his friends." Sera interjected before her mother could embarrass her further.  
  
"Well Kyle, I think that's very kind." Diane said.  
  
Sera and Kyle gave her thankful looks.  
  
Nicole turned her attention to her guests.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, if you'd all follow me into the kitchen we can get started on the appetizers, and we'll get the Valenti's some drinks."  
  
Amy introduced Sera to Jim as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Jim this is Sera, Nicole's daughter. Sera honey, this is my fiancee and Kyle's father, Jim Valenti."  
  
"How do you do Miss Davidson."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Sheriff Valenti, I can see where Kyle's good looks come from."  
  
Maria turned around at this and raised an eyebrow at Sera.  
  
"Well, uh thank you. Thank you Sera, that's very kind."  
  
Sera grinned and winked at Maria.  
  
"Sera, this is my boyfriend Michael."   
  
"Nice to meet you. Maria, you didn't tell me that all the men in Roswell are gorgeous!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Hands off chickie! I'll fight you for this one." Maria said mockingly.  
  
"Backing away, hands in the air. But speaking of good looking men, you're brother..."  
  
"ALMOST BROTHER!"  
  
"Almost brother is pretty cute."  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
"Sorry, Sera laughed, grabbing a crab puff off the elaborate appetizer trays adorning the breakfast island. Just being honest."  
  
"Its OK, But I'm just now adjusting to the idea of Kyle being a part of my family, I'm SO not ready to hear females express interest in him!"  
  
Sera grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Kyle joined the group bringing with him drinks for Michael and Maria.  
  
"So Iz, ready for college?" he asked setting his own drink down and popping several shrimp toast in his mouth.  
  
"Ready? I can't wait! Lean new things. Meet new people. Get away from the old high school losers."  
  
"Thanks Iz that's sweet! Nice to know you care." Michael teased as he and Kyle reached for a crab puff at the same time and began fighting over it  
  
"Michael, you know I don't mean you guys. Its just there are a number of people at West Roswell I won't miss in the slightest."   
  
Maria was doing her best to stare down her boyfriend and brother to no avail. To make matters worse Max had decided that he should get the last one and was reaching into the fray.  
  
Isabel continued talking to Sera, as now she was the only one listening since Maria and Liz were trying to break up the boys' fight over the appetizer.  
  
Sera, eyes never leaving Iz's reached across the island and pulled another tray of appetizers toward the boys effectively bringing an end to their skirmish before they had a full-blown food fight. Maria and Liz exchanged impressed looks.  
  
"So what will you be taking this semester Isabel?" Sera asked.  
  
"Communications, Philosophy, Economics, and Female Authors."  
  
Kyle snorted "Female Authors? Sounds like a bunch of girls sitting around reading the latest Oprah books."  
  
"For your information Kyle, it involves the writings of Willa Cather, Jane Austen, and yes, I believe we eventually read Toni Morrison."  
  
"Don't let Kyle fool you Sera, I believe he's secretly a member of the Oprah book club. They are piled under the Buddha books in his room." Maria laughed.  
  
"You're a Buddhist?" Sera asked, interested.  
  
"Its just something I got into at football camp...Its not, well. Yeah, I am."  
  
"That is so cool. I audited a comparative religion class at San Diego State. I found the Four Noble Truths to be insightful ." Kyle smiled at Sera.  
  
"Oh great...now there are two of them." Isabel snickered to Maria  
  
Kyle opened his mouth to respond, but Nicole interrupted, "OK everyone dinner's ready. So if you all will move into the dining room and find your seats."  
  
Michael practically knocked Maria over in his enthusiasm to enter the dining room.  
  
Maria shook her head, picked up the drink that he had left on the counter, along with her own and followed him into the dining room. Liz and Max followed closely with Kyle, Isabel and Sera bringing up the rear before the parents. As everyone gathered around the tables, Sera began directing everyone to their seats.  
  
"My mother went a little overboard with the place cards. But it makes a nice looking table. Um lets see. Michael, you're next to Maria, Maria, you're next to Kyle, and he's next to me. She paused and glared at her mother. Nicole smiled and busied herself showing the adults where to sit. Um, then Liz, Max, and Isabel."  
  
"Oh great, I'm in the middle of Michael and Kyle? That will be lovely!"  
  
"Maria, I'll switch with you. It will be better than sitting between these two."  
  
"Hey!" Max and Michael replied at the same time.   
  
"Yeah, Maria, let Iz sit here. That way we can talk about you."  
  
Maria glared at Kyle and swapped place cards with Iz.  
  
Once everyone was seated Sera turned to Charles who was just coming out of the kitchen carrying a platter of prime rib.  
  
"Is the other platter still in the kitchen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Your mother is still fussing over it. She's worried it might be a little dry."  
  
"How could it possibly be dry?"  
  
"Hey, I just work here."  
  
Entering the kitchen, Sera indeed found Nicole fussing over the second platter of prime rib.  
  
"Mom, its fine. Leave it!"  
  
"Just rearranging a few slices. I want to have a lovely presentation."  
  
"So how long have you known that Kyle was the Sheriff's son and that he would be here tonight and WHEN did you switch the place cards? The last time I looked at the table I was sitting between Maria and Liz."  
  
Well, when I called Ms. DeLuca to get everyone's first names for the place cards I asked if Kyle by any chance worked at the garage. She said yes, and you two hit it off so well..."  
  
"Mother! I don't need help getting a date OK? I can fend for myself."  
  
Oh I know that sweetie, but every little bit helps. Nicole winked at her daughter.   
  
Shaking her head Sera grabbed the platter away from her mother and pushed through the kitchen doors she carried the platter to the kid's table and received a cheer from Michael.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. Sera tapped Kyle on the shoulder "I'll be right back with the side dishes, don't let Michael start on the food."   
  
Kyle grinned up at her. "I'll do my best."  
  
"Kyle, I like her, she's great!" Iz said, nudging him.  
  
"You know I agree. I can't wait for her to start at the Crashdown." Maria said  
  
"She's working at the Crashdown?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yeah, my dad hired her today."  
  
"Wow, so she's going to be around a lot." Kyle said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"If you don't ask her out, I'm going to do it for you."  
  
"Isabel."  
  
Come on Kyle, you're always saying its been ages since you've had a date.  
  
"Isabel."  
  
"Yeah, you can't stare at Jodi Lynn the Playmate for the rest of your life."  
  
"IZ!" Max `s harsh tone finally got Isabel's attention.  
  
"What Max?" Max said nothing he just jerked his head above Iz's shoulder.   
  
Kyle and Isabel turned slowly to see Sera standing behind them with dishes of broccoli casserole and potatoes au gratin.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"   
  
"Please do!" Kyle said glaring at Isabel.  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel were trying not to laugh...too hard.  
  
Nicole stood behind her daughter with a tray of salad plates filled with spinach salad. When she served the kids, Sera finally sat down. "The bacon dressing is a specialty of my mothers. She gets lots of requests for the recipe, so I hope you like it!"  
  
"Everything looks great." Michael said his mouth watering over the prime rib.  
  
Sera picked up the platter placed several slices of meat on her plate. She passed the plate to Liz. She then grabbed Kyle's plate, filled it and asked Liz to pass it to Max. Iz and Kyle were sharing a chuckle that grew each time Sera filled and passed a plate. Finally she asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry. You just look like the Whos." Iz replied  
  
Sera looked at the table for an explanation. Everyone shrugged. "Who?"  
  
"The WHOS" Kyle said with emphasis, as if that explained everything.  
  
"The Who Whos?" Sera asked still confused.  
  
"You know like Cindy Lou Who," began Iz  
  
"Who was no more than two." Kyle finished with her.  
  
"OK you two are REALLY starting to scare me." Maria said looking at them warily.  
  
"Just because Kyle and I share a love of classic Christmas programming doesn't give you the right to abuse us."  
  
"Oh it absolutely does." Michael said stabbing another forkful of prime rib into his mouth.  
  
"I love the Grinch." Sera said with a smile. "My favorite is Max, he's the best dog in the world."   
  
Of course he is...it's all in the name." Max deadpanned.  
  
Kyle and Iz rolled their eyes.  
  
So besides The Grinch, what other TV shows are on your hot list? Sera asked.  
  
"Bewitched." Michael replied without missing a beat.  
  
Bewitched? Maria asked?  
  
"Don't ask." Max replied. "Since you've been spending time with your mom, planning the wedding, he's been catching reruns of Bewitched on Nick at Nite."   
  
"What it's a good show."  
  
OK, then...moving on. Liz and I like Buffy.  
  
"Oh my god, you are kidding me." Sera squealed.  
  
"No"  
  
"That's my favorite show. I'm so in love with James Marsters its not even funny."  
  
"Oh, I love Spike...his curly blonde hair and that English accent. One of my favorite scenes was when he was wearing that leather vest and had the safety pin above his eyebrow, there was just something about him that was really attractive. Catching the look Max was shooting her, "Max maybe you should try that look."  
  
"You have to love a show where the main characters are Buffy, Spike, Willow and Giles." Kyle snorted.  
  
"Valenti you know way too much about that show."   
  
"Michael, I live with your girlfriend. I'm forced to watch it every Tuesday night."  
  
Maria shook her head. "Oh please, how do you think you are fooling. You watch it with me because you think Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot."  
  
Kyle nodded, "Yeah she is hot. Plus she flips around a lot, it's pretty cool."  
  
"Men are pigs." Iz replied in disgust.  
  
"What, I'm just being honest Isabel."  
  
"That's why it's so sad."  
  
"Oh, give him a break Isabel. I used to watch X-Files for Mulder." Sera admitted.  
  
"A David Duchovny infatuation huh?" Iz smiled.  
  
"He was pretty nice to stare at every Sunday night."  
  
"Scully's hot." Max, Michael and Kyle said at the same time.  
  
The girls glanced at each other.  
  
"See, Iz they CAN agree on something besides food." Maria reasoned.  
  
As dinner progressed, they discussed movies and movie stars, music and Michael and Sera argued which was the better sport, hockey vs. baseball.  
  
"How can you say that? Baseball is no where near as cool as hockey."  
  
"Are you on drugs? Barry Bonds is shooting for seventy plus home runs this year! That's an amazing accomplishment."  
  
"Yeah, great for him but it all comes down to one point."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Have you ever watched a hockey game on TV?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know how you can immediately get into the action?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Baseball's just not like that. Its way too boring to sit down and watch a baseball game on TV."  
  
"WHAT? How can you say that? I repeat my query from earlier...Are you on drugs?"  
  
Suddenly they heard Nicole's voice.  
  
"OK everyone, we have Black Forest Cheesecake, Men in Blackberry Pie and some of Diane's brownies for dessert. I'll let you think about what you'd like while we get these dishes cleared and then I'll serve dessert."  
  
Sera stood up to help her mother. "Saved by dessert Michael. We'll discuss this again." She narrowed her eyes at him then smiled to show she was kidding.  
  
"Let me help with that." Max offered as Sera reached for his plate.  
  
"No that's OK Max. Sit, visit, you're a guest."  
  
Sera took her plate along with Liz, Maria and Max's  
  
"OK, I'll be back for yours in just a minute." she said nodding at Kyle Iz and Michael.  
  
Once Sera's back was turned Isabel nudged Kyle as Maria kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow, OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Take these in there for her." Maria hissed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take the plates in the kitchen for her." Iz motioned toward the remaining plates.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To prove you're not a Jackass!" Maria said.  
  
"Don't argue, just do it." Iz commanded.  
  
"Fine." Kyle grabbed his plate, Isabel's and Michael's and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sera was heading out just as the door opened and they narrowly avoided a collision.  
  
"Oh, Kyle I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you. Oh thanks! That's so sweet, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Iz and Maria made...I mean that's OK, I don't mind. Um, where do you want these?"  
  
"Oh just plop them down by the sink Kyle." Nicole said grinning at Sera as she cut into the cheesecake.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Whitman...it was wonderful."  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you could join us. I know that Sera was looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Well, MOTHER, Sera said pointedly, I guess I'd better get everyone's dessert order. I think Kyle should get first dibs since he helped clear."  
  
"Sounds fair to me." Nicole agreed. So, Kyle which would you like? Cheesecake, pie, brownies or some of each."   
  
"I'll try the brownies and some cheesecake...that looks delicious."  
  
"It's one of my specialties. I hope you like it." Nicole grinned.   
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
Sera hesitated, glancing from her mother to Kyle, she threw a warning look in her mother's direction, and entered the dining room to round up everyone's dessert preference.  
  
The parents made their choices and Sera scurried to the kids' table. "OK I need your dessert orders and Maria you have to help me! My mother is holding Kyle hostage. I know her depraved mind, I just know she's in there saying things like `My daughter is so nice. You and my daughter would make a lovely couple.' You have to help me stop her."  
  
"I think its sweet, she's looking out for you.  
  
"And if it were your mother Maria? You'd be OK with this?"  
  
"You're right. She must be stopped."  
  
Maria sprung into action.  
  
"OK, dessert orders. Michael let me guess some of each?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
Cheesecake and brownies...don't look at me like that Michael, I run everyday I can have two desserts if I want to."  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Men in Blackberry pie please."  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"The cheesecake sounds great."  
  
Maria and Sera took their orders back to the kitchen. Nicole was just setting a heaping slice of cheesecake on a plate for Kyle as the entered.  
  
"Sure, Maria. Just let me put some brownies on the plate and he's all yours."  
  
"I'll get the other plates started." Sera said, thanking Maria with her eyes.  
  
Kyle took his heavily laden dessert plate into the dining room.  
  
Sera distributed the proper desserts onto the plates and loaded them onto the serving tray, she paused and looked at Maria questioningly.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry all of those?"  
  
"Sweetheart. I do this nearly everyday for a living!! Well, maybe not for a living, but I do it for my clothing habit!"  
  
Sera laughed, grabbed the coffeepot and followed Maria out the kitchen door. Michael looked like an anxious child when Maria and her tray finally appeared at his side.  
  
"Geez, I was beginning to think that Kyle was the only one who was getting any dessert tonight."  
  
"Keep that attitude up and he will be!" she warned.  
  
"Sera, I'd say you're going to be an old pro an waitressing after tonight is over. The Crashdown should be no problem for you." Liz smiled.  
  
"I get the feeling that waiting on you guys is a LOT more fun than waiting on the masses."  
  
"Actually it will be about the same. Iz replied.   
  
Kyle and Max are there everyday, so get used to it."  
  
Everyone dug into their desserts with zeal, making "MMM" noises and passing compliments to the respective chefs.  
  
After dessert was over and the tables cleared, Sera took the girls upstairs to show off her room, while the guys collapsed in front of the TV in the family room.  
  
As the group passed Alex's room they stilled. Sera sadly noticed Iz reach to briefly touch Alex's door, before continuing down the hall.  
  
Entering her room, Sera apologized for the few remaining boxes that were scatted on the floor.  
  
"You did a lot better job than I would have. I'd still be unpacking." Liz confessed.  
  
"My advice...don't look under the bed." Sera grinned.  
  
"Chica, I am SO raiding your closet!" Maria said scanning the clothes in Sera's walk-in.  
  
Iz peered over her shoulder, "Is that Prada?" she asked pointing to a bag hanging on a hook.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas 2000. It was like the only thing I got, but way worth it."  
  
"I'll bet." Iz said with a slight touch of envy.  
  
"Its yours anytime you want it. Sera offered. Same for everything else guys. Share and share alike."  
  
"I'm so going to love you!" Maria shrieked, coming out of Sera's closet and hugging her.   
  
The other girls laughed and shook their heads at the energetic blonde.  
  
After going through Sera's clothes, movies and CDs, the girls finally came down to find the guys engrossed in the Arizona Diamondbacks baseball game. Sera placed her arms on the back of the couch and peered at Michael.  
  
"I thought baseball was boring, that you didn't like to watch it on TV."  
  
Michael pressed the volume button up two units without looking at Sera. "It's the only thing on. The Daily Show doesn't start for another hour and a half."   
  
Maria and Liz joined Max and Michael on the couch. Iz and Sera took the vacant love seat not far away, and Kyle lounged farther back in his recliner.  
  
The Diamondbacks failed to score in their half of the sixth inning so Michael changed the channel to Nick at Nite and was just about to change it again when the girls all screeched.  
  
"THE FACTS OF LIFE!!!" You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have The Facts Of Life, The Facts Of Life." Max, Kyle and Michael looked VERY frightened now as they watched the girls sing the theme song at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Must be a chick thing." Kyle said looking to Michael.  
  
"Don't look at me man-this show is a little too sappy for me."  
  
"And Bewitched isn't" Max questioned.  
  
"Hey, don't mess with my show."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it...Darin."  
  
Michael shot his best friend a warning look and begrudgingly relinquished the remote to Maria.  
  
As the final credits rolled over the TV screen, and the two couples on the couch began their ritual snuggling, Kyle joined Sera and Iz on the love seat.  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
"Planning a shopping trip. Wanna come with?" Sera asked amused.  
  
"Oh sure, we can get our nails done and then try on new dresses It'll be so much fun." Kyle put on his best feminine voice.  
  
"Please stop doing that voice. You're REALLY scaring me." Iz pleaded.  
  
They were still laughing when Amy entered the room ten minutes later.  
  
"Ahem, she cleared her throat loudly for the four occupants of the couch, Just letting you kids know that Jim and I are leaving soon. So those of you that plan to ride home with us, should probably get ready to go."  
  
"Well girlfriends, I guess that's my cue." Kyle said winking at Iz and Sera.  
  
"Me too. Come on Michael." Maria was puling on his hand  
  
"Great, I'll make it home in time to see The Daily Show and some of Ben Stein."  
  
"My boyfriend lives for Comedy Central."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that!" Sera smiled.   
  
"See, at least someone understands."  
  
"And that's truly terrifying." Maria deadpanned.  
  
Iz, Kyle, Sera, Maria and Michael trudged toward the kitchen, leaving the super-couple nuzzling on the couch.  
  
Jim was shaking hands with Phil, and Amy was hugging Diane when the kids entered. Maria whispered in Kyle's ear. "I'm begging you to stop sharing your Buddha books with my mother."  
  
"Actually I think that its pre wedding euphoria, my mom was the same way before she and Charles got hitched." Sera reported.  
  
"It was all cute for awhile, but now it's getting ridiculous!"  
  
"Ready honey? Amy asked putting her arm around her daughter.  
  
Maria gave Sera a `See what I mean' look, then smiled at her mother.  
  
Sera, I want you and your parents to come to dinner next week. Just let me or the kids know when would be good for you."  
  
"Thanks Ms. DeLuca."  
  
"I'll walk you guys out." Charles told the Valenti crew.  
  
"OK, see you kids later."  
  
Jim said goodbye to the kids as he led Amy to the front door.  
  
They passed by the living room and stuck their heads in to Max and Liz.  
  
"See you two."  
  
"Bye!" They called together.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow Maria."  
  
In the kitchen, Jeff and Phil begun discussing their golf games.  
  
"Should we join the snuggle bunnies or stay in here?" Sera asked Isabel.  
  
"Nicole, we'll help you with the dishes." Nancy said.  
  
No, Nancy, please I'll load them in the washer later."  
  
"I insist. You won't be able to get everything in the washer."  
  
"I'll help." Diane said with a smile.  
  
"We'd better join Max and Liz, if not they'll find a project for us too." Iz grabbed Sera's arm and pulled her from the kitchen.  
  
They passed Charles in the hall and Iz offered him a warning.  
  
"That way leads to boring golf conversation and dish washing."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Charles laughed.  
  
"Just giving you a heads-up" Sera replied as they continued on to the living room.  
  
They found Max and Liz on the couch still engrossed in each other.  
  
"God don't you ever come up for air? Mom's helping Mrs. Whitman and Mrs. Parker in the kitchen. Can we join you or do you two need to be alone?" Iz asked pointedly.   
  
"No, join us." Liz smiled at them  
  
"I think we've got some games if you guys are interested." Sera said   
  
Lets see, Taboo, Pictionary, Scattergories, Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon."  
  
Oooh, Kevin Bacon. I love him!" Iz said her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Uh, Iz. You do understand that it's a game and not actually him right."  
  
"You're so funny Max."  
  
"Let's play Kevin Bacon...that game is a lot of fun." Liz said breaking up the quarreling siblings.  
  
They dove into the game, Isabel and Sera easily beating Max and Liz.  
  
"Do you two any watch movies?" Iz teased.  
  
"Too busy with other endeavors I think." Sera joined in the teasing.  
  
"See here I thought you were going to be a good friend, but now you're taking sides with Isabel."   
  
"Sorry. But I like to win!"  
  
Sera stuck her tongue out at Liz and they shared a laugh.  
  
When Sera and Iz won the third game in a row, Max made a suggestion.  
  
"Maybe we should try a new game."  
  
"Max, just because your losing doesn't mean you need to ruin it for the rest of us."  
  
Max sneered at his sister.  
  
The adults entered the living room.  
  
"Max, Izzy it's getting late. We should probably head home."  
  
"Lizzie, we'd better be going too. Sunday brunch crowd tomorrow."  
  
Everyone walked to the foyer where Sera handed the ladies their respective purses from the hall closet.  
  
"Mr. Parker if you'd like, I can come in tomorrow and learn the ropes. If you need an extra hand that is."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. It saves me from having to unpack those last few boxes in my room."  
  
"That would be great. Can you come in around 10?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sera smiled at him.  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow. Liz said smiling at Sera.  
  
"Tomorrow it is."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight Liz, Nancy, Jeff. Nancy, thanks again for the pie. I really do love it" Charles hugged Liz and Nancy, and shook hands with Jeff.  
  
"It was so nice to meet all of you." Nicole said, shaking their hands.  
  
"And you, Thank you so much for dinner." Nancy replied.  
  
Max was standing with Liz at the door now. "Nice to meet you Sera."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Max."  
  
"Bye Mr. Whitman, Mrs. Whitman. Thank you for dinner."  
  
"Yes, thank you Diane said. It was lovely."  
  
"Thank you for the brownies. They were a big hit."  
  
Isabel hugged Charles. " Thanks for everything."  
  
"I'm just glad you could make it. I've missed you around here."  
  
"I promise to be better about that." Iz said, her eyes not quite meeting his.  
  
"Sera, call me and we'll go running some morning."  
  
"Sounds great Isabel. I'll do that."  
  
Soon all the good-byes and thank yous had been administered, and the Whitman's were alone.  
  
"Well, that was a successful party, I'd say." Charles stated, sitting in his recliner.  
  
Sera, what did you think of the kids?"  
  
"They were all great. I really like Isabel."  
  
"Yes, she's a wonderful girl."  
  
"Maria and Liz are fun too."  
  
"Alex loved them." His gaze drifted toward the floor.  
  
"Well, I can see why. I don't think school will be so bad now that I know all of them."   
  
Charles smiled at his stepdaughter, then turned to his wife. "Anything else you need us to do dear?"  
  
"No I think we got it all while you men talked about golf."  
  
"I'm sure that was a fascinating discussion!" Sera cracked.  
  
"Actually we were planning an outing next week. Interested?"  
  
"And on that note, `A thousand times goodnight' Seriously, I'd better get to bed if I want to run tomorrow before I go to the Crashdown."  
  
Nicole glanced at her watch, then back at her daughter with a wry smile.  
  
"Who's hosting Saturday Night Live tonight?"  
  
Sera smirked, then quickly tried to hide it, she wasn't fast enough.  
  
" I don't know." she said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Should I check the TV guide?"  
  
"Ben Affleck! How do you do that?"  
  
"I know your tells little one, besides, you're NEVER tired this early!"  
  
Sera grinned at her mother.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for...upstairs! You have enough time to wash your face and get ready for bed before his monologue!"  
  
Sera laughed and kissed her mother and Charles on the cheek before sprinting upstairs to her room. She flipped on the TV, grabbed her PJs and headed for the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and prepare for bed.  
  
Pulling her dark hair back into a ponytail as she returned to her room she climbed into bed just as the first skit started. She watched as Ben mocked Matt Damon in a Mango skit.  
  
After `Live from New York and the credits, Ben came out for his monologue.  
  
Sera shook her head. "It should be illegal to be that attractive!" she mused.  
  
Soon Ben announced the musical guests and told everyone they'd be right back. The commercials started and Sera reached into one of the unpacked boxes and found her journal. She glanced at the last entry: April.  
  
"I really needed to write in this thing more often."  
  
So my mother and Mr. Whitman are getting married. Not that I don't like Mr. Wh---Charles. But they've only just met. A February-April courtship is so whirlwind that I'm getting whiplash!!   
  
I think it has to do with Alex dying. I'm afraid Charles is hoping to fill the void. But hey, as long as they're happy right? And who knows Roswell could be fun! In a sad sort of way---but I'm remaining positive, I think!   
  
Well, its now June and indeed my mother and Charles have married. Roswell really isn't so bad. If I keep having days like this one I'll be set for life. I made the cheerleading squad. I got a job. And I made six new friends: Liz, Maria, Max, Isabel, Michael and Kyle.   
  
Sera smiled as she wrote Kyle's name.  
  
Kyle's pretty hot. Plus he's a football player, and I SO have a weakness for them. I think buried somewhere in these pages is my 9^th grade ode to Ethan Carpenter, star quarterback.   
  
There's one I'd like to forget. I get the feeling that my feelings are mutual, regarding Kyle, not Ethan. But I'm picking up something between he and Isabel that leaves me scratching my head. Maybe I'll investigate through Maria and Liz. Maria seems a bit more likely to spill the beans. Plus, they live in the same house. Whatever happens I think I've hit the jackpot with this group. They seem like a lot of fun.  
  
Ben and SNL were back, Sera closed her journal and tucked it under her bed.  
  
Snuggling into her covers she thought about Kyle and his flirtatious ways at the garage yesterday.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it in Roswell after all!" she proclaimed with a smile. 


	3. First Date Part I

Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter posted.  
  
I made this one a two-part chapter--I got a little long winded.  
  
Thanks for the reviews you all have been so kind!  
  
Enjoy, and keep me posted on what you like and dislike.  
  
WHITMAN HOME  
  
Sera hopped out of bed as soon as the alarm buzz registered in her subconscious. She grabbed her robe and dashed to the shower. She smiled as she adjusted the water temperature. Glancing at the clock, her smile grew. Tonight she was finally going out with Kyle, ALONE.  
  
I was beginning to think that he was never going to ask.  
  
I figured that he was just a huge flirt who talked a big game, but never did anything about it.  
  
I can't believe I'm this giddy over some guy!  
  
Then again Kyle Valenti, was more than just "some guy." He was good-looking, charming, funny, an incredible flirt, and was becoming a great friend.  
  
She'd been in Roswell for three weeks, and the majority of that time she'd spent with Kyle.  
  
Granted, it was mostly during group outings or while he ate lunch at the Crashdown. But for now she was willing to accept quantity over quality.  
  
As she stepped in the shower and felt the warm water cascade over her, she planned her day.  
  
Work on the butterflies in my room till my shift starts. Obsess with Maria over what I should wear tonight. Come home in time for another quick shower and just enough time to look dazzling before Kyle picks me up.  
  
Running a freshly lathered shower puff over her body, she thought back to his invitation.  
  
"Hey Sera, what are you doing Saturday night?"  
  
"I work till 6, after that I'm not sure. You?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to see Tomb Raider with me."  
  
Maria, who'd been filling a glass at the soda machine turned with a smile. Kyle made a quick jerking motion with his head and she turned back around.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to go."  
  
"I hear it's a really good movie."  
  
"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Angelina runs around in a half shirt and short shorts right? Sera said with a smirk.  
  
Maria snickered from her position at the soda machine.  
  
"Of course not," He protested  
  
"Yeah right!" Maria and Sera replied in unison.  
  
"Although I think you'll be distracted by Lara Croft, I'd still like to go with you!"  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00? I figured we could grab a bite and catch the late show."  
  
"Sounds perfect." she beamed at him.  
  
The water temperature changed, bringing Sera out of her rumination.  
  
She rinsed her hair, turned off the shower and hopped out. Throwing on her robe, she had just entered her room when she heard her cell phone's version of the Buffy theme. She grabbed her phone off the charger and hit the talk button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chiquita, Its me."  
  
"Hey Maria."  
  
"Listen I know you're not supposed to be here for another two hours or something but..."  
  
"Let me guess, Holly called in sick again?"  
  
"Good guess!"  
  
"Yeah, I can come in. I was just going to work on my room today, but that can wait."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to interfere with your plans."  
  
"No big. I was just going to stencil those butterflies on the walls. I'll just see if I can sweet talk Kyle into helping me."  
  
"I see, enticing Kyle into your bedroom you little slut!" Maria cackled.  
  
"Do you want me to come in or not?"  
  
"Just kidding!!"  
  
"OK, I just got out of the shower so give me about a half an hour and I'll be there."  
  
"I so owe you!"  
  
"And I plan to collect!"  
  
"See ya in a few."  
  
As she hung up, Sera turned to the stencils and paint scattered on her desk.  
  
"I promise I'll get to you tomorrow."  
  
She was sure if they could talk, they'd tell her that she had been saying that for a week.  
  
CRASHDOWN CAFEÉ  
  
Sera walked from the kitchen to the counter where Maria was making a Blood of Alien smoothie.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Oh my God, I've never been so happy to see someone in my life. Its like everyone in town decided to come in for breakfast. Don't they know there is a perfectly good McDonald's two blocks down the road?  
  
"Now Maria, how can you possibly compare a McFlurry with our very own Blood of Alien Smoothie. Just look at its lovely green hue."  
  
"Funny! Let me know if you think things are so amusing when you've been here for an hour with all the crazies. And Michael I swear to god if you ding that bell one more time I WILL kill you!"  
  
"You've got two orders that have been up for 5 minutes. I'm getting backed up here."  
  
"Well I guess I know where to start. Maria, where do these go?" Sera asked, playing peacemaker.  
  
"Uh, take the UFOs to table three and this smoothie goes with the waffles over to table eight."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Thanks again for coming in early Sera. It means a lot."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Sera distributed the food on her tray to its proper locations. She took orders from the tables in what would have been Holly's section if she'd bother to come in. As she took the order slips to the window she tried to make small talk with Michael. He offered her an occasional grunt and a few `yeah, sures' before Maria told her not to bother.  
  
"He's grumpy in the morning."   
  
"Yeah, and you're little miss sunshine."  
  
"See."  
  
"OK guys, call a truce. We're going to be here all day, I think it will go better if you don't trade barbs for the next eight hours."  
  
"But it's so fun!" Maria whined   
  
"Come on, we have about 15 tables to wait on."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
  
They worked the tables effortlessly; it was the counter customers who were the biggest pains in the ass. They always seemed to ask for more coffee only when the girls had their hands full with trays or plates. Sera was nearly at her breaking point with an elderly lady at the end of the counter. She wanted blueberry syrup on her UFO cakes but she wanted it heated, not too hot. She wanted half-decaf, half regular coffee in a warm mug with cream, but only real cream, not the powdered variety. Sera took both pots to her mug so the woman could measure the exact quantity. When she finished the lady took a sip and asked if she could have her mug reheated. The coffee simply wasn't hot enough.  
  
Sera plastered on her best smile and said "No problem. I'll be right back."  
  
She pushed through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen.  
  
Popping the mug in the microwave she punched the keypad and turned to Michael.  
  
"How many years do you think I'd get for lacing the coffee of that Mrs. Doubtfire out there with arsenic?"  
  
Michael gave her a weird look and she pointed out to the end of the counter.  
  
"That's Mrs. Myers. She's a regular. Liz and Maria play rock, paper scissors to see who has to wait on her."  
  
"I was never given that option!"  
  
"Personally if I were on the jury you'd get off Scott free."  
  
Sera grinned and took the warm mug out of the microwave. She placed it on the counter in front of Mrs. Myers and smiled.  
  
"There you are. How's that?"  
  
Mrs. Myers took a sip and pondered for a moment. "Much better dearie, thank you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She started to turn away when Mrs. Myers called out.  
  
"Dear do you think you could re-heat my syrup? It's gone a bit cold."  
  
Sera gritted her teeth and turned around.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Maria was picking up an order when Sera made her second trip to the kitchen. As she passed she shot Maria a death look and pushed the doors open.  
  
Michael laughed when she came in.  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"Laugh it up fuzzball!"  
  
"Listen, Princess."  
  
Sera laughed, "You know most people don't get my Star Wars quotes. You're quick."  
  
"It's a great movie."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
When the microwave beeped AGAIN, Sera took the syrup out to Mrs. Myers.  
  
"Anything else I can get for you?"   
  
Please say no   
  
"No I think everything looks OK for now."  
  
"Great. I'll be right over here if you need anything."   
  
"Mrs. Myers giving you trouble? Maria asked as she took a breather.   
  
"How could you stick me with her after I came in to help you?"  
  
Hey, that's the way it worked out. Mr. P scheduled Holly to work that section. And because you are the generous soul you are, you got stuck with Mrs. Myers!"  
  
"Remind me the next time you want a favor, NOT to do it for you!"  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have the Stinky Cheese Man over here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That guy, he works at the cheese factory and he stinks...therefore  
  
"The Stinky Cheese Man." they finished together.  
  
One of Maria's tables was low on drinks so she scooted off to make refills just as the bell over the door rang again and Vicki Delany walked in with a guy Sera didn't know. They found a table in her section. Vicki waved as she sat down.  
  
"Hi Vicki, How are you?"   
  
"Hi Sera. When did you start here?"  
  
"Right when I got into town. My step-dad called Mr. Parker and set it up."  
  
"Wow, you were busy when you got here, trying out for the squad, getting a job."  
  
"I'm never happy unless I've got twenty things going at once."  
  
"Sounds familiar. Vicki laughed. God I'm sorry. Sera Davidson, this is Jake Winger, Jake, Sera."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you. Can I get you guys something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have diet coke."  
  
"Uh, Martian milkshake. Chocolate." Jake mumbled  
  
"OK, you guys check out the menu while I'll get your drinks and I'll be back to get your order."  
  
Sera was at the shake machine when she heard Maria's sultry voice behind her. "Sooo, excited about tonight?"   
  
Sera turned to face her friend not even trying to hide her smile. "A little obvious huh?"  
  
"Just a little. Wanna hear something hilarious?"  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Kyle was singing this morning."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Honest to God."  
  
"What was he singing."  
  
"Please. I could barely hear him I was laughing so hard. I really couldn't make out what it was."  
  
"I think the more important question is why was he singing?" Michael called from the kitchen  
  
"Michael, girl talk! Go away."  
  
"No Maria he raises an good point. Why is Kyle singing, and why do you find it so amusing?"  
  
"Hello! Earth to Sera? Have you not noticed that when Kyle gets around you he looks like a smitten love puppy? I never knew him to sing before you came to town, and I've known that boy for MANY years!!"  
  
"You really think it had to do with me."  
  
"Yes crazy girl I do. But I can't go into any more detail."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's heading in our direction."  
  
Sera finished Jake's Martian Milkshake and quickly filled a glass of Diet Coke for Vicki, before turning to see Kyle grab a seat at the counter. Maria took the drinks from Sera, grabbed them two menus and placed all of it on her tray.  
  
"Go."  
  
"I have to take those to Vicki and Jake."  
  
"Go Wait On Kyle." Maria said stressing every word  
  
"Mar...  
  
"GO! I'll not tell you again."  
  
Sera flashed Maria a huge smile.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. Can I borrow your Prada bag tonight?"  
  
"It's yours for a week if you want it."  
  
"Score! Now hurry, I don't want Kyle to pull a Max and serenade you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain later!" she called as she walked to Vicki and Jake's table  
  
Sera took out her order pad and walked to Kyle.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey you. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I thought you took lunch at noon, Its 11:30" she said consulting his watch.  
  
"Yeah, Toby's letting me off early. So I have to take an earlier lunch. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come in till noon."  
  
"Maria called at 9:30 to see if I could come in early."  
  
Kyle glanced around. "No Holly?"  
  
"No Holly."  
  
"I wouldn't make a regular habit of covering for her. She'll call in sick more often."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"She'll event a way!"  
  
"The sad thing is, her shift was only from 9-1."  
  
"I think the morning cartoons were too much of a temptation to pass up!"  
  
Sera laughed, "I guess since you're here for lunch we should feed you sometime soon. Do you know what you want?"  
  
Kyle had to fight the urge to respond YOU.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Just a Sigourney Weaver with a side of Saturn rings. And tell Michael medium means it should have some pink in the middle."  
  
"If you want to criticize Michael's cooking go right ahead, but don't have me do your dirty work for you."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I'll get your order in. What can I get you to drink?"  
  
"Root beer."  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"So, dinner a movie and then..."  
  
Kyle turned to see Maria perched at his elbow.  
  
"Where did you come from?"   
  
"I was over there with Vicki and Jake. Don't try and change the subject."  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"The subject of where you are taking Sera after dinner and the movie."  
  
"I don't know, probably home. It's a first date Maria."  
  
"What's this the great Kyle Valenti not taking a girl to Buckley Point...I'm shocked!"  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't taking her there ever, I'm just saying its not in the plans right now."  
  
"What's not in the plans?" Sera asked returning with Kyle's root beer.   
  
"Uh, uh..." Kyle stuttered looking at Maria desperately for help.  
  
"It's not in the plans for him to go into work tomorrow."  
  
"Oh great. I'm going to stencil those butterflies in my room and I wanted to enlist your help...if you're free."  
  
"Uh yeah, sure."  
  
"I mean, if you already have plans its cool. I just..."  
  
"No. I'd love to be in your room, Help. Help you in your room."  
  
"Great! Hang on a second." she hopped over to Vicki and Jake's table to offer them refills.  
  
As soon as she was gone Kyle dropped his head in his hands.  
  
"Smooth!" Maria teased.  
  
"Shut up! You weren't much help."  
  
"What are you talking about? I totally saved the day."  
  
"It's not in the plans for me to go to work tomorrow? Maria you've been lying on the spot for nearly three years and that's the best you could come up with."  
  
"Sorry. Next time I'll leave you to sputter and squirm."  
  
"I'd love to be in your room? Did I really say that?"  
  
"You bet Romeo!"  
  
They quieted as Sera brought Vicki's glass to the soda machine and refilled it. She reached under the counter, got a clean glass out for Jake, filled it with ice and coke and took both glasses back to their table.  
  
"So what were you singing this morning?" Maria asked when Sera was again out of earshot.  
  
"You heard me?"   
  
"Yeah, it was a little hard to hear over my hysterical laughter, but I caught some of it. What were you singing?"  
  
"No force on this planet will get me to tell you that."  
  
"A piping hot Sigourney Weaver and Saturn rings." Sera proclaimed setting the platter in front of Kyle.  
  
"This looks great. Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh look, Sean's here." Maria said without enthusiasm.  
  
"Who's Sean?" Sera asked looking from Kyle to Maria.  
  
"My deadbeat cousin."  
  
"Maria" Kyle said, his mouth full.  
  
"Sorry. Habit. Kyle and Sean have become pretty good friends over the past few months."  
  
"Hey gang." Sean said as he walked up and snagged food from Kyle's plate  
  
"Hey buddy. Sure, help yourself to my Saturn rings, I don't mind."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Cus."  
  
Sean stopped, gazing at Sera with interest.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"I might be a lot of people, but my name is Sera."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kyle picking up on the flirting, quickly moved into action.  
  
"So Sera, where do you want to have dinner tonight."  
  
"I don't know what's a good place?" she asked turning to Maria.  
  
"Yeah, like Michael takes me out to dinner."  
  
"Liz said something about Senor Chow's, is that nice?"  
  
"Yeah, we can go there."   
  
"So you're new in town?" Sean asked, knowing he was ruffling Kyle's feathers.  
  
"Just moved here about three weeks ago."  
  
"She's Mr. Whitman's step-daughter." Maria explained.  
  
"Cool." Sean replied, pilfering a few more of Kyle's Saturn rings  
  
"Can I get you your own food or do you prefer to just pick off Kyle's plate?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a slice of Men in Blackberry pie with vanilla ice cream."  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Very hot." Sean snickered his eyes roaming over Sera.  
  
Maria reached across the counter to smack Sean upside the head as Kyle elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Let me rephrase, do you want your pie heated?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"She's feisty Valenti, you'd better hold on to this one."  
  
"How is it that you've been gone for a month on a job seminar which requires sensitivity training and you come back equally as obnoxious as when you left?" Maria queried.  
  
"What can I say? You bring out the best in me."  
  
The cousins made faces at each other until Sera came back with Sean's pie.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"OK guys, I have to head out. If I'm not back soon, Toby won't be so willing to let me go home early. Thanks for the food." Kyle rose and laid a ten on the counter.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." He directed at Sera, she nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
"Kyle wait, your change." She started after him  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He winked at her. "Sure. See you Maria, Sean."  
  
"Later."  
  
"So are you planning on inhabiting the new DeLuca/Valenti home or will you be staying in your car?"  
  
"I plan on moving in to the new homestead...if the nearly newlyweds are agreeable."  
  
Vicki and Jake came to the counter and paid their tab to Sera, after they'd gone she went on a +sweep of her tables, checking to see if anyone needed anything.  
  
"She would just like to know if you're going to stick around for more than a week."   
  
"Yeah, I plan on sticking around. Especially now that there are so many interesting developments." he was gawking at Sera as she refilled a coffee cup.  
  
"Hey," Maria yelled as she smacked him. "What did I tell you about checking out my friends? Do you know how creepy it is to see you fawning all over them?"  
  
"You never let me have any fun."  
  
"You're right. It's my goal in life to rob you of any kind of amusement. Especially when it involves dark-haired Crashdown waitresses. I'm sensing a pattern here."  
  
"Fine, fine. So is Aunt Amy home?"  
  
"Yeah, Sheriff, uh Jim, didn't have to go in till tonight so I think they were going go over the guest list. November is fast approaching."  
  
"So you're OK with this? Aunt Amy and Sheriff Valenti?"  
  
"Yeah, Jim's a great guy and I think I can handle living with Kyle."  
  
"Now I just have to try and live with both of you."  
  
"You're moving in with Kyle and Maria?" Sera asked as she re-joined them at the counter.  
  
"Yeah. So I'll be around quite a bit."  
  
"How wonderful for us!" Sera joked.  
  
"All right vixens, I can take a hint. I'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye." they replied in unison  
  
"OK. Now we're finally alone, so what are you going to wear on your date tonight?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I'm torn between a blue dress and this little flowered skirt with a white corset top."  
  
"A corset? Won't that be a little binding?"  
  
"No, it's not whale boned, it's corded so it's really comfortable; but it does hold in and UP certain things."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I could borrow that sometime too. I warned you I was going to be raiding your closet a lot."  
  
"I still haven't had a look at yours. I'm sure you've got some amazing finds."  
  
"Please like those will fit into my clothes." Maria laughed pointing in the vicinity of Sera's chest.  
  
"Shut up. You have a great figure."  
  
"I'll second that." Michael said suddenly behind them. He bent to kiss Maria's neck.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Jose's here, I'm going to lunch with Max. When are you taking yours?"  
  
"I don't know we really haven't had a chance to talk about that yet."  
  
"You two go to lunch together. I'll hold down the fort."  
  
"No way, I can't do that to you. We get slammed on Saturday lunches."  
  
"Look Mr. Parker is here now so I have him for backup." Sera pointed through the order window to Jeff who was entering with one of the delivery guys. "Besides, you'll be back in a half hour. I think I can manage for that long."  
  
"OK, If you get in too deep call me on my cell."  
  
"I'll be fine. Have fun. Tell Max I say hello."  
  
"Sure, Hey Mr. Parker." Maria said as Jeff entered the restaurant area.  
  
"Hello Maria, Michael. Taking your lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, we're were a bit worried about leaving Sera here alone but she keeps insisting."  
  
"Well I think the two of us will be OK, you two have fun."  
  
"OK, See ya."  
  
They exited the front door and across the street to pick up Max before heading out to lunch.  
  
The hour was busy but Sera and Mr. Parker handled it well. Maria and Michael walked back into the Crashdown to see Dan McCarey at a table with Kevin Franklin and Tim Malamud. Kevin dropped his spoon on the floor in front of Sera. She stopped to pick it up, providing Dan a view from the rear and Kevin the chance to look down the front of her uniform. Maria started to walk over to their table and tell them off but Michael took her arm.  
  
"Let's see how she handles it."  
  
"Here you go BOYS. Will there be anything else."  
  
"Sure baby, how about you phone number." Kevin asked.  
  
Sera smiled sweetly at him. "Sure sweetie, its 555-Zero Chance! Resorting to childish pranks to peek down a girl's shirt is so not a turn-on. Funny thing is, if you had just asked, I might have been willing to give you a good look. Here's your check you can pay at the counter. Have a nice day."  
  
She turned from their table and walked to the back. Maria and Michael followed her inside.  
  
"Oh my God Sera, that was great! Its about time someone told those jock jerks off."  
  
"Nice." Michael said nodding his head  
  
Sera smiled as she opened her locker and grabbed her purse.   
  
"Thanks, It was tough not to go with my original instinct and dump their milkshakes in their laps."  
  
"Were they hitting on you the whole time?" Michael asked.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"They used to do that to me until they figured out that I was with Michael...that put a stop to the harassment REAL quick. Liz is lucky, because she used to date Kyle they leave her alone."  
  
Sera closed her locker door with more force than she intended. She spun to face Maria.  
  
"Kyle and Liz used to date?"  
  
"We didn't tell you that?"  
  
"No, I just kinda assumed that she and Max had been together since infancy."  
  
"You'd think so, but no. She dated Kyle about three years ago."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Was it serious?"  
  
"No, it might have been, but Max entered the picture and you know the rest."  
  
"I say again, wow! Well that will give me something to ponder for awhile! OK, I'm going home to grab my clothes and bring them in for your perusal. I should be back in 20."  
  
"Are you going to eat lunch on your lunch break?"  
  
"I'll grab some pasta salad or something, Charles made some last night for dinner and we had a ton left."  
  
"So long as you eat!"  
  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
"Just looking out for you Chica."  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
Sera whipped into her driveway and put the SUV in park. She hopped out and ran inside.  
  
"Mom? Charles? Hello?"  
  
Getting no response she sprinted up the stairs straight to her closet and grabbed the outfits she was considering for tonight. Looking around she spotted a garment bag and put both selections in it. As she started to exit her closet she spotted the Prada bag Maria asked her about earlier. She grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder. Sera got half way to her car when she realized that she forgot the pasta salad in the fridge. She tossed the bags into the back seat of the Pathfinder then ran inside to get her lunch.  
  
Reaching the Crashdown with ten minutes left in her lunch break she parked the car, walked into the café and motioned to Maria.  
  
"I brought the clothes."  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Sera pulled the outfits out of the garment bag and placed them on her locker. She snagged a fork from the dish drainer and was just about to dig in to her lunch when Maria entered the break room.  
  
So, let's see!  
  
Sera set her lunch aside and took the blue dress off her locker.  
  
Maria's eyes lit up.  
  
"I like that!"   
  
"You don't think its too revealing?"  
  
"Kyle likes revealing."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"No I really like it, it matches your eyes."  
  
"What about this?"  
  
She held up the corset top.  
  
"Save that for another night! I know! Fourth of July!!"  
  
"Are we doing something for the Fourth?" Sera asked.  
  
"Of course! I'm not exactly sure what that is yet but lets just say it involves you wearing that shirt in front of Kyle, and copious amounts of body glitter!"  
  
"Body glitter? Now that sounds fun!"  
  
"Oh it is! I assure you!"  
  
Maria's eyes suddenly landed on the Prada bad sitting on the couch.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yep, you asked for it, so it's yours."  
  
"Ahhh! Thank you!"  
  
"I can't wait to see Isabel's face when she sees me with this!" Maria laughed.   
  
"Now, I didn't give you that bag so you could use it for evil." Sera warned.  
  
"I promise I'll be good. Well, after I parade it in front of her and she's green with envy, THEN I'll be good."  
  
Sera shook her head. "I've created a monster."   
  
Maria placed the bag in her locker and sighed heavily, "Well, I guess we'd better get back out there. I'm sure there are some annoying customers waiting for food."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yeah, but just think, soon Liz and Christina will be here and they get the dinner crowd! Does that make you feel better."  
  
"I'd feel better if they came in now."  
  
"I second that emotion...come on," Maria grabbed Sera's arm "And don't forget your lunch, you can eat it at the counter."   
  
The café was considerably less crowded in the afternoon than from 10-2. The girls had six tables between them. They were filling sugar containers when Liz and Nancy returned from their shopping excursion around 3:15.  
  
"Uh Liz? Did you leave anything in the stores?" Maria asked noticing the volume of shopping bags the Parker women were carrying.  
  
"Maria we didn't buy that much!"  
  
"Three shopping bags apiece...Sera do you think that's a lot?  
  
"Certainly not. When you have to get someone to help you carry the bags out to your car then you might have a problem."  
  
"See, I told you we'd didn't go overboard," Liz said looking at her mother.  
  
"How was it today?" Liz asked glancing around at the nearly empty restaurant  
  
"Not too bad, but Holly called in sick again so I had to call Sera in early."  
  
"You have to be kidding me! She does all the time. Thanks for coming in Sera."  
  
"I only came in so I'd have something to hold over Maria's head!" Sera smiled, her deep blue eyes flashing.  
  
The girls laughed as Liz rifled through her bags to show them her latest purchases.  
  
When the café failed to pick up by 4:30, Mr. Parker told Sera and Maria they could go.  
  
"You girls have been here all day. Go home! Have a fun night."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Parker." Maria hugged him.  
  
"Michael, you were a part of the morning crew too. Go on, get out of here!"   
  
Michael didn't need to be told twice. He quickly shed his apron, and hung it on a hook near the door, then turned to Maria.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
She grabbed her purse, Sera's bag and Michael's keys from her locker.  
  
Sera closed her locker door and threw her clothes over her arm.  
  
"Ready?" Maria asked  
  
"All set!"  
  
The trio walked outside to Sera's SUV and Michael's motorcycle.  
  
"The dress, you're sure?"  
  
"Positive! And don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell me how things went!" Maria said  
  
"OK, you two have fun!"  
  
"I plan on it!" Michael said with a lascivious grin.  
  
Sera raised her eyes at her friends and waved goodbye.  
  
MICHAEL'S APARTMENT  
  
Michael sped to his apartment as quickly as he could without driving recklessly or exceeding the speed limit.  
  
The last thing he needed was for Jim or one of his deputies to catch him in the vicinity of his apartment with Maria when Amy thought they were at work. Mr. Parker had given the duo a nice hour and a half window to play with, he really didn't want to cut it short.  
  
They entered the apartment, Michael went for the fridge and grabbed a Snapple, while Maria dropped her stuff on the couch and went straight to his bedroom.  
  
Michael followed her, grinning, "Little anxious aren't we?"   
  
"I'm so tired," she moaned, her face buried in his pillow. Do we have to go to dinner with Iz tonight?"  
  
Michael took a long pull of the Snapple. "Yes, it's a double date. She can't exactly do that without us there."  
  
"Michael," Maria said, lifting her head. "What do you think of her dating so soon after Alex?"  
  
"I don't know, she had a rough year, with Whitaker, Grant, Alex and everything else. Maybe its good that she's moving on."  
  
"I guess," she said flatly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just it seems so soon."  
  
"Maria, its not like she's going to marry the guy. Its one date."  
  
"I know, I just feel like she's pulled away from us since he...since then."  
  
Michael walked to the bed, set his Snapple down on the floor as he knelt and took Maria's face in his hands.  
  
"She'll be OK, just let her work through it in her own way."  
  
Maria smiled and gazed at her boyfriend. "I love you."  
  
He returned her smile. "I love you too."  
  
"So are you going to join me here or what?" she asked him suggestively, patting the bed.  
  
He pounced on her, completely forgetting the Snapple bottle on the floor.  
  
As he undid the buttons of her uniform he whispered against her skin, "You know we only have about an hour."  
  
"Well then Spaceboy, use it to your advantage."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Part II coming soon! 


	4. First Date Part II

WHITMAN HOME  
  
Sera puttered around the kitchen trying to avoid her mother's questions about her evening. It wasn't working. Nicole seemed very interested in Sera and Kyle's date.  
  
"Come on, what if I need to reach you?"  
  
"Mother I have a cell phone. You know how to reach me."  
  
"Charles and I were thinking of taking in a film tonight...maybe we can go with you."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Maybe we'll call Jim and Amy, we can all go, wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"Why are you needling me?"  
  
"I'm just curious where Kyle is planning on taking my baby girl."  
  
"Fine! My itinerary for this evening is dinner and a movie. Then we're going to stop by this house party where some kids are selling drugs out of the basement. After that we're going to park behind the school, get high and have sex in the back seat of his car. Happy?"  
  
"Sera! I was just teasing."  
  
"Yeah, but from now on you'll think twice about picking on me won't you!"  
  
"You are an evil child."  
  
"I live to torment you." Sera smiled at her mother as she wiped her hands on a towel.  
  
"All right. I get the hint." Nicole promised, pulling two steaks out of the refrigerator. "So is this the first time the two of you have gone out alone?"  
  
"Yeah, it's usually the group, but it's just the two of us tonight. Speaking of which I'd better start getting ready. Did you need anything else other than the spinach dip?"  
  
"No, that's all. I appreciate it."  
  
"Sure. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Kyle said he'd pick me up at 7:00."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After her shower Sera was singing along to Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee from her GREASE soundtrack as she dried her hair. So caught up in the lyrics, she didn't notice her mother standing in her door watching her with an amused expression. She turned around to grab her makeup bag and gasped when she saw Nicole.  
  
"Mom! You scared me," Sera cried, turning down her music. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"From Summer Nights. You've always loved that movie."  
  
"One of my top tens. What's up?"  
  
"Kyle called, said he was running a bit late. He'd be here by 7:15."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
"Is that what you're wearing?" Nicole asked glancing toward closet door where Sera's dress was hanging.  
  
"Yes...why?  
  
"Oh nothing....its nice."  
  
"OK spill what don't you like about it?  
  
"It's just a little strappy that's all."  
  
"Mom, for the past three years I've paraded around on national television in skimpy cheerleading costumes and you never said a word. What's the what?"  
  
Nicole smiled, "I guess I'm being an overprotective parent, I've just never seen you this silly over a boy before."  
  
"If I'm lucky, he'll be the last one I'm silly about for awhile. Now, go fix dinner...I have to finish getting ready."  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
"Hey Mom," Nicole turned. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Nicole said and headed downstairs.  
  
Sera sighed as she began applying her makeup. "Mothers!"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Seven after seven, Kyle rang the Whitman's doorbell. Sera ran to get it but Charles shooed her away.  
  
"If I recall the lady should wait until the gentleman has been received by the parents and they ask about his intentions."  
  
"Mother! Have you been giving Charles pointers?"  
  
"She forced me to say that. I apologize."  
  
"Its OK. I know she can be quite the menace."  
  
"I can hear you two!" Nicole called from the kitchen  
  
"Good!"  
  
Charles opened the door to reveal Kyle holding a single yellow rose.  
  
"Hey Mr. Whitman. How are you?"  
  
"Fine Kyle, come in please!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm a little early with my lateness. Sera wasn't expecting me till 7:15."  
  
"But I'm ready nonetheless," she said appearing behind Charles.  
  
Kyle's breath caught in his throat the moment he laid eyes on Sera. "Wow. You look great."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Uh, this is for you," he said extending the hand holding the rose. "Maria told me yellow stood for friendship, she also said you liked yellow roses.  
  
"I love them, thank you."  
  
"Hello Kyle, " Nicole said as she entered the foyer. "A yellow rose how lovely, those are Sera's favorite."  
  
"Mom, could you put that in water for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, you guys enjoy your dinner, I'll be home late, don't wait up." Sera moved to her mother, handing off her rose and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Bye kids, be careful."  
  
"We will Mr. Whitman"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Have a good time honey...and Sera?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't go behind the high school tonight, OK?"  
  
Sera's eyes widened. "Mother!"   
  
Sera pulled Kyle out the front door and away from her mother's chuckles.  
  
"What did she mean by that."  
  
"Nothing, it's just my mother's way of trying to be funny."  
  
"So I made reservations at Senor Chow's at 7:30, we'll just make it in time."  
  
"Great. Are we keeping the top down?" Sera asked as she got into the Mustang  
  
"Your call."  
  
Let's keep it down, its so beautiful out.  
  
"I'll second that," Kyle said gazing at her.  
  
Sera unzipped her purse grabbed a thin silk scarf which she quickly wrapped around her head. "All set." she smiled at him.  
  
They hit Senor Chows with three minutes to spare. Kyle parked the car, hopped out and held the door for Sera. She put one hand in his hand and unwrapped the scarf from her head with the other.  
  
"Hey, that was a pretty cool trick. Most girls would have said to leave the top down and then complained because their hair was screwed up."  
  
"It's not really a trick, I shamelessly stole if from the old movies I watched as a kid. In those movies, all the actresses would wear a scarf when they rode in a convertible."  
  
Kyle leaned in close to her. "I still think it's a pretty neat trick."  
  
Once inside, they were escorted to a table and a waiter took their drink order. Sera looked at the pool table in the corner  
  
"Wanna play after dinner," she asked nodding toward the table.  
  
"You're going to play pool in that dress?"  
  
"I could take it off."  
  
Kyle's jaw was still on the table when the waiter returned with their drinks.  
  
They ordered dinner and sipped their drinks, as they people watched.  
  
"Look at that guy...what is that shirt? Are we back in the 80s? Did I miss the memo?"  
  
"Actually I think I own that shirt," Kyle replied grimacing.  
  
"Very scary!"  
  
"Don't look now but there is a girl behind you with orange hair."  
  
"No way."  
  
"I think she was trying to go red and it backfired horribly."  
  
"OK, I have to see this, which direction is she."  
  
Directly behind you, just turn around. Wait! Slowly."  
  
Sera turned, took a quick peek at the offending color, and spun back to Kyle.  
  
"OK, that is the most hideous thing I've ever seen."  
  
"I wish Iz was here to see that. Ms. Fashion Police would walk right up to that woman and demand that she never to attempt self-coloring again."  
  
"You and Isabel are really close huh?"  
  
"Yeah, We just sort of gravitated toward one another after Alex...you know."  
  
"I think it's nice that you guys are all such a tight group."  
  
"We weren't always so friendly. In fact, for a long time there was no love lost between me and Max, or Michael for that matter."  
  
"Because of Liz?"  
  
"Uh, well yeah--Maria told you about me and Liz?"  
  
"Today. I was surprised. I just don't see the two of you together."  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised by it too, but I was tired of dating the cheerleading bimbos...uh, can we pretend I didn't just say that."  
  
Well, nice to know what you think of cheerleaders."  
  
"Sera...  
  
"I'm kidding Kyle. I'm well aware of the stereotype associated with being a cheerleader. I also know that a lot of times it's a well-founded assumption."  
  
"I didn't mean you."  
  
"I know, I'm just having fun watching you squirm."  
  
Their dinners arrived and continued their conversation between bites.  
  
"So besides Liz, who else in the group have you dated?"  
  
"Just Liz."  
  
"Not Isabel?"  
  
"Iz and I are strictly friends."  
  
Sera scrutinized him "No attraction whatsoever?"  
  
"Well, I didn't say that. I mean she is drop dead gorgeous, but we've just never felt that way about each other."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Good, at least I don't have to worry about that."  
  
"You were worried about me and Iz?"  
  
"I just like to have all my cards laid out on the table." She took a bite of her Acapulco Chicken and winked at him.  
  
"So, what about you?" Kyle asked  
  
"You're the only person in the group I've gone out on a date with." Sera joked.  
  
"Come on, be serious."  
  
"There's really not much to tell. I had a steady, but not serious boyfriend last year; we broke up just before I moved here. There was never even a question of making it long distance. Our relationship was always more about high school politics than actual emotion."  
  
"Ouch, bitter much?"  
  
"Not bitter, just cynical."  
  
"It's a fine line!"  
  
Sera shook her head in agreement. "So what were Michael and Maria's big plans, she said they were doing something with Isabel but she didn't give many details."  
  
"That would be the big double date."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Iz is going on a date tonight and she didn't want to go alone so she asked, well asked isn't really the right word, she told Michael and Maria that they were joining her."  
  
"Is this her first date since..."  
  
"Yeah, she's been fighting guys off for awhile, but she finally said yes to this one. She met him at school. He's in one of the workshops she's taking."  
  
"Must be hard for her. When I lost my dad it was like someone had ripped me in two. I didn't want to believe it. I felt like it was all just a bad dream and I was going to wake up at any minute. Wow, Sera, way to bring conversation to a screeching halt. We can talk about something else."  
  
"No, I mean, its fine. We can talk about Alex."  
  
"I met him once. Did you know that?" Kyle shook his head. "Mom and Charles had been dating for about a month when they decided that since Alex and I were about the same age we should meet. So they came to San Diego and stayed for the weekend. Alex and I hit it off instantly. We liked a lot of the same things, books, music, etc. He was really easy to talk to and I loved hearing his about his trip to Sweden."   
  
Kyle closed his eyes.   
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I just, uh I remember his Sweden stories too. I think he really liked it there." He trailed off and Sera decided to change the subject.  
  
"Are you almost done? I'm ready to kick your butt at pool."  
  
"You really think that's going to happen?"  
  
"Movie and popcorn on me if you win."  
  
"And if, by some miracle you happen to win?"  
  
"Same deal...AND I get to drive your car."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"No! I just don't let other people drive my car."  
  
"Now that's something I don't understand. What is it about a guy and his car?"  
  
"Its just, its, It's a guy thing."  
  
"That's an answer?"  
  
"It's a firm NO to the car."  
  
"Fine! Chicken."  
  
"Oh it's on now girl."  
  
They walked to the pool table and Kyle racked up. They decided a best two out of three would determine the winner.  
  
Sera won the first game with a trick shot that Kyle complained about.  
  
"Geez Valenti are you this big a whiner on the football field?"  
  
Kyle won the next game and sneered at Sera.  
  
"Premature gloating will burn you every time Davidson."  
  
Sera stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The last game was the closest. Sera took the lead in the beginning but Kyle gained on her quickly. He sank his last shot with very little effort, and even called "Eight ball in the side pocket" before successfully making that one too.  
  
He did a victory dance around the table before sidling up to Sera.  
  
"I believe you owe me popcorn and a movie."  
  
"You only won because I was wearing this dress. I'd have kicked your ass if I were wearing pants. I knew I should have taken it off."  
  
"Any time you want to play strip pool its more than OK with me...just promise to tell me when and where I can view such an event."  
  
"All in due time Kyle," she leaned into him grinning as he heard his breath catch. "All in due time. Just as he began to duck his head toward her she pulled back. "I guess its time to make good on my bet...come on, Angelina Jolie awaits."  
  
Standing in line for the movie Kyle tried to reason with Sera.  
  
"I invited you, I'm not making you pay for our date."  
  
"No, you won fair and square...well you won. I don't intend on listening to you complain about me not paying my debts."  
  
She stepped to the window. "Two please."  
  
"On me." Kyle tried to get his money to the cashier first.   
  
"I believe I was here before you. Now behave." she took the tickets and her change from the cashier. She handed one ticket to Kyle and kept the other. As he opened the door to let her in the theater she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "You can work it off later."  
  
His eyes popped at her suggestion and he looked at her in awe. "You're going to be an interesting addition to Roswell, have I mentioned that?"  
  
Inside Kyle insisted on paying or the popcorn and refused to take money from Sera. He handed her the popcorn and they walked to the drink station to fill their glasses. Kyle filled hers with ice and started to push the button for root beer when he turned to her.  
  
"Root Beer right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kyle carried their drinks, put the popcorn in the crook of his arm and they walked to theater two. He looked at the ticket taker like she was crazy when she asked him for his ticket.  
  
"Where did you put it?" Sera asked  
  
"In my pocket."  
  
He started to hand her some of the concessions, but she waved him off. Reaching into his pants pocket she located the ticket.  
  
Sera grinned as he sucked in his breath. Kyle had realized what she was about to do about a split second before she did it. He of course made no move to stop her, but he still couldn't believe that she actually did it.  
  
Sera handed the ticket taker both tickets then pulled on Kyle's shirt and led him into the theater.  
  
They sat down and Sera took her drink and the popcorn from Kyle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Plan on reaching into my pants at other times this evening?"  
  
"Play your cards right!"  
  
Kyle choked on his root beer.  
  
"We don't have to sit thorough the movie if you don't want to." he was leering at her.  
  
"Mr. Valenti. I'll kindly remind you that this is our first date! I have no intention of parking behind the high school and going at it in the back seat of your car." she cried in mock indignation.  
  
"Is that what your mother meant by `don't go behind the school'?"  
  
"She kept needling me about our plans this evening, so I told her that to shut her up."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
The theater darkened and the trailers rolled across the screen.  
  
"So, just to be clear, that's a no to going to the school."  
  
Sera shot him a dirty look in the dark, but she couldn't help the smile that played on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Are you asking me to defy my mother?"  
  
Kyle leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
He sat back in his chair stealing a glance at Sera and happy to see that for once that evening SHE was the one who was closing her eyes and exhaling sharply.  
  
Tomb Raider began and at the first sight of Lara Croft, Kyle whistled. Sera raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned.  
  
"What? She's hot"  
  
Lara's butler appeared on screen and Sera sat up excitedly.  
  
"RIMMER!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rimmer, from Red Dwarf."  
  
"What the hell is Red Dwarf?"  
  
"It's a BBC sci-fi show. It's hilarious! I have a few eps on tape, you should watch it with me some time."  
  
"The BBC huh? Sounds fascinating."  
  
"Hey, British comedy is awesome. Are you seriously telling me that you don't like Monty Python?"  
  
"I loved A Fish Called Wanda does that count?"  
  
"It's a start."  
  
They offered up various comments as the movie progressed. Sera loved the way Lara took care of anyone who got in her way. Kyle just loved watching Angelina.  
  
Outside the theater they ran into Maria, Michael, Isabel and Iz's date Andrew.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi Sera. How are you."  
  
"Fine Isabel, good to see you."  
  
"Kyle Valenti, Sera Davidson. This is Andrew Whipley."  
  
He extended his hand to Kyle.  
  
"My friends call me Whip."   
  
He then shook Sera's hand, providing Kyle the opportunity to roll his eyes at Iz.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sera smiled at him then turned her gaze to Maria and Michael.  
  
"What did you guys see?"  
  
"The Fast and the Furious baby." Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
Maria put her hand on Sera's arm. "Honey, it's a movie I highly recommend. Vin Diesel has a body that DOES NOT quit!"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hello," Kyle complained. "We are standing right here!"  
  
"And?" All three girls asked.  
  
"I knew it was trouble for them to get together." he told Michael conspiratorially.  
  
"How was Tomb Raider?" Iz asked.  
  
"She was hot."  
  
"The movie was good too." Sera said, giving an actual answer to Iz's question.  
  
"What you guys can talk about Vin Diesel, like that's his real name, but I'm not allowed to talk about Angelina Jolie. Double Standard."  
  
"Actually it's reserved just for you, so it's really called the Valenti standard." Iz joked.  
  
"And we will see you later!" Kyle said, taking Sera by the arm and pretending to leave.  
  
"Oh, is Kyle upset because we picked on him?" Maria assured him.  
  
"Really, we wouldn't do it if we didn't love you." Iz reasoned.  
  
"Yes we would!" Sera and Michael answered together.  
  
"Geez, if this is the way you guys treat your friends I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies!"  
  
A quick look passed between the group at Whips' comment.  
  
"Oh, we're much more subtle with someone we don't like." Sera deadpanned.  
  
"Unless it's someone we REALLY dislike. Pam Troy!"  
  
The latter was coughed rather than spoken (Think Iceman in Top Gun "Bullshit!")  
  
"Well gang. We'd better get going. If I bring Sera home too late the Whitman's probably won't let me take her out again."  
  
Maria, Iz and Sera looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Andr...uh Whip." Kyle shook his hand again, then turned to hug Isabel. "I don't like him" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head where she smacked him.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Iz said her eyes flashing.  
  
"You were so right about this dress." Sera told Maria as she hugged her.  
  
"Of course I was. I think I know by now what makes Buddha Boy tick."  
  
"Buddha Boy?"  
  
"Sorry old nickname. He doesn't really go by that anymore."  
  
"I'll keep it on file though." Sera smiled and reached for Iz.  
  
"Any sparkage?" Sera asked as they turned from the group.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. What about you two?"  
  
"So far so good. I'm hoping for great by the end of the night."  
  
Iz laughed. "Please promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Never tell me."  
  
Sera rolled her eyes and playfully smacked Iz's arm.  
  
"Whip, it was nice to meet you. Michael always a pleasure. See ya guys."  
  
Bye Sera, I'll call you tomorrow, Kyle I'll see you at home." They waved one last time then left hand in hand, in search of the Mustang.  
  
Watching them walk away Maria threw her arms around Michael's neck and began to sing.   
  
"Matchmaker, Matchmaker make me a match,  
  
Find me a find catch me a catch." Iz joined in  
  
Michael looked at Whip. "Chicks are weird!"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kyle and Sera sat in the Whitman's drive looking at the stars.  
  
"So when you said that you were worried that the rents would never let you take me out again, I guess that means you're planing on us having a second date?"   
  
"If you're agreeable."  
  
Sera tilted her face to his and smiled. "I think that can be arranged."  
  
Closing his eyes he kissed her, softly at first then a bit more playful. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a tug.  
  
They broke apart and Kyle gazed at her.  
  
//How is it possible that she looks more beautiful?//  
  
Sera couldn't be sure if her flushed cheeks were a result of Kyle staring at her like that or the fact that she had just had the most amazing kiss of her entire life.  
  
//Wow, when can we do that again?//  
  
As if he heard her, Kyle lowered his head to hers and kissed her again. He wound his hand through her dark hair and pulled her closer.  
  
Suddenly the porch lights snapped on and they broke apart.  
  
If Sera thought her cheeks were flushed before it wouldn't compare to how hot they felt now.  
  
"I think that's my cue. My mother suffers from OPMS.  
  
"OPMS?  
  
"Over Protective Mother Syndrome."  
  
Kyle laughed, "Be thankful she didn't pull an Amy."   
  
"An Amy?"  
  
"Amy found Michael in Maria's bed one morning...they just slept, but that didn't stop Amy from whacking him with a rolled up newspaper a few times."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Honest to Buddha!"  
  
"You guys have the best stories! I can't wait to hear some of the others!"  
  
Kyle smiled a bit uneasily, "Well, before your mother finds something to smack me with, how about I get you inside?"  
  
"OK."  
  
They walked to the door holding hands.  
  
"I had a great time."  
  
"Me too. If you still need help putting those butterflies up tomorrow give me a call."  
  
"Thanks, I will. Thanks for dinner and my popcorn."  
  
"Well thank you for the movie. I need to beat you at pool more often."  
  
Sera lightly shoved him. "Asking for a rematch?"  
  
He grinned. "Bring it on."  
  
She returned his smile and kissed him again.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Nite."  
  
Turning the knob she found the door unlocked. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"OPMS!"  
  
He laughed and waved again as she closed the door.  
  
She watched until the Mustang pulled out of the drive before she turned around.  
  
She tiptoed past the living room and was ALMOST to the stairs when she heard Nicole's voice.  
  
"Did you have a nice time."  
  
//Crap!//  
  
"Yeah, it was great." She said coming in to the living room. "Dinner was tasty and the movie was good. We ran in to Michael, Maria and Isabel on the way home. They saw The Fast and the Furious and said it was a must see."  
  
"Did you go anywhere else?"  
  
"No mother we avoided the high school."  
  
Nicole chuckled at her daughter.  
  
Just teasing.  
  
"I know. It was nice, he was nice. It was the best date I've had in forever."  
  
Nicole smoothed Sera's hair.  
  
"I'm glad honey."  
  
"Now are you going to continue the twenty questions or can I go upstairs?  
  
"I guess you pass post date inspection...you may go."  
  
Sera kissed her mother's cheek. "Love you."  
  
I love you too. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Mom."  
  
In her room Sera fell against the bed with a dreamy smile on her face. She turned over, reached under her bed and retrieved her journal.  
  
So I'm back from my first date with Kyle, and what can I say. The boy is perfect. He takes my teasing in stride; he's quick with a comeback. He's hot, let's not forget that. What else...Oh yeah---he's about the most amazing kisser in the history of the world  
  
.  
  
Sera paused and looked at what she just wrote. I sound like a 13-year-old discovering her first crush. Oh well. I'm just being honest.  
  
Seriously, it was incredible! I've never been kissed like that. I don't know who taught him, Liz? Nah. Whoever it was deserves a serious present from me! Because WOW!  
  
Sera put her PJ's on and did her nightly bathroom ritual.  
  
Climbing into bed she smiled as she noticed her mother had placed the rose from Kyle on her night table. She picked up the bud vase and inhaled the scent of the rose. She had to remember to treat Maria to a shopping spree for telling Kyle that yellow roses were her favorites.  
  
Closing her eyes and thinking about the evening, Sera drifted off to sleep with a smile locked on her face.  
  
TBC 


	5. Fourth of July

Hi everyone!  
  
Just a warning...I dislike this chapter, but it moves the story along. The other chapters I'm working on are far more interesting, but I have to write this filler so everything makes sense!  
  
To those with questions...all will be answered in due time.  
  
I promise!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions!  
  
They've been so helpful!  
  
Liz  
  
VALENTI/DELUCA BACKYARD  
  
Maria and Kyle were setting the tables in the back yard with an Amy DeLuca original theme: Patriotic Aliens. Hand painted on the plates, glasses and serving platters were little green men dressed as George Washington, Uncle Sam, Abraham Lincoln, the Statute of Liberty and even Bill Clinton.  
  
"Does your mother do anything normal?"  
  
"Welcome to my life...hope you like it, it will be yours in just four short months."  
  
"Please tell me this isn't what she's setting the table with at the rehearsal dinner?"  
  
"Don't be silly...she's saving this for the reception.  
  
"I worry about you DeLuca women, you know that?"  
  
"Hey! Valenti said I should bring this out." Michael said walking outside with a covered container of marinated cucumbers. He paused noticing the theme of the party. "Nice."  
  
"Looks just like you Michael, I can definitely see the family resemblance."  
  
"Boys, behave yourselves, it is a holiday."  
  
"Your mother and her decorations...." Michael trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"Kyle, Sera's here." Amy called from the house.  
  
"Thanks!" Kyle folded the last napkin haphazardly and sprinted around the side of the house.  
  
Maria chucked as she watched her almost brother. "He's crazy about that girl."  
  
"It's a little soon to be that goo goo isn't it? I mean they've only been together for a few weeks. Does he really know anything about her?"  
  
"Michael. They just have a connection. You know what that's like. I think its sweet."  
  
"I think it has more to do with him not getting any for, what's it been about three years now."  
  
"Michael! Some people are interested in more than sex."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.  
  
"Really, so if I told you I wanted to skip the party, take you up to your room and make love to you all night you'd say no?"  
  
Maria smiled her slow smile as she moved closer to him, "I said some people, I didn't say me."  
  
He pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Think your mom would notice that we snuck off for a few hours?"  
  
"Yes, she would." Amy said  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Maria, Michael. Salad." Amy held a bowl of salad out to Michael.  
  
"Ms. DeLuca, we were just uh...  
  
"Michael you don't want me to get the newspaper out again do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Good, then I think there will be no sneaking off."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Maria, if you've finished setting the table why don't you come inside and help in the kitchen."  
  
"OK Mom."  
  
"Michael, the Evans' and the Whitman's are in the driveway. See if they need any help."  
  
"Sure." he kissed Maria on the forehead before heading to the driveway.  
  
Rounding the corner he stopped abruptly and shook his head.  
  
Kyle had Sera pressed into the wall and was kissing a trail down her neck. Sera caught movement out of the corner of her eye and gasped.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"MICHAEL?" Kyle pulled away looking at her.  
  
"Over here dumbass."  
  
Kyle spun around.  
  
"Oh, Michael."  
  
Michael grinned and walked to the couple.  
  
"Afraid your girl's hot for me?" he teased  
  
"She must be having a nightmare to call out your name."  
  
"Will you two stop!" Looking behind Michael, Sera frowned. "Where's Maria?"  
  
"Amy took her inside. She caught us kissing in the backyard and was afraid I was going to run off with her daughter."  
  
"Isn't that usually your plan?" Sera asked smiling.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm a sex fiend or anything."  
  
"When it comes to Maria you are." Kyle muttered.  
  
"Jealous Valenti?"  
  
"Keep it up Guerin, I'll get Amy to ban you from the house."  
  
"So this is where the party is." Isabel said as she joined the trio.  
  
"Hi!" Sera exclaimed. She latched on to Iz's arm. "Let's go in the backyard...I'm getting testosterone overload."  
  
They started to walk away when they heard a car. Turning around they saw Max and Liz pulling in the drive.  
  
Nicole was the first to welcome them. "Hi Liz, Max how are you?"  
  
"Hi Professor Whitman. Good. How are you."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Everything is good for us too. Aren't your parents coming Liz?"  
  
"Oh they are, they just wanted to finish the dessert and veggie tray."  
  
Liz and Maria hugged  
  
"Happy Fourth Chica!"  
  
"Happy Fourth to you Maria. Hi Michael."  
  
"Liz. Hey Maxwell."  
  
Jim was in the driveway greeting the guests and helping with the food. He nodded to his son and Kyle immediately took a dish from Professor Whitman and Mrs. Evans  
  
"Ladies, let me help you with those."  
  
Iz looked at her friends. "Check out Eddie Haskell."  
  
"Isabel, he's being nice." Sera defended her boyfriend.  
  
"It's an act." Maria and Iz replied together.  
  
"You guys! You're so mean to him."  
  
"He loves it." Iz told her. "And don't feel so sorry for him, he dishes it out as much as he takes it too."  
  
"True." Sera agreed.  
  
"I guess we should get in and help." Iz said unenthusiastically  
  
"I don't think there's anyway around it." Sera exhaled sharply  
  
Entering the kitchen they stopped and laughed as  
  
Amy was directing traffic in the kitchen.  
  
"OK, we'll leave the fruit pies in the fridge. Kyle, honey set that platter near the door, its going outside. Rolls, Jim what did you do with the rolls? Oh thank you Phillip. Yes those go outside too. Maria carry this."  
  
Max and Liz grinned as they watched Amy.  
  
"If she's this bad now just think what she's going to be like on their wedding day."  
  
"I'm a little scared that she ask me to be a bridesmaid now."  
  
Max stole a look around the kitchen then pulled his girlfriend into the broom closet, "You know, since your parents were home I didn't get to greet you properly."  
  
"Really? And how exactly were you planning on greeting me if they weren't home?"  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be here yet!"  
  
She gasped and playfully smacked his arm. "Max Evans! Please continue."  
  
"Tease!" he growled in her ear.  
  
She laughed and kissed him lightly, he ran his tongue along her lips until she allowed him access to her mouth. They kissed for sometime completely oblivious to the noises around outside the closet. Just as his lips descended on her neck Michael threw open the closet door.  
  
"Maxwell." Max and Liz jumped apart. "If I can't sneak off with Maria, don't even think you and Liz are getting away with it!"  
  
Max sighed heavily but extended his hand to Liz and they followed Michael into the backyard. The Parker's had just arrived and waved to their daughter as they unloaded their contribution to the party on the picnic tables.  
  
"Liz, Max!" Sera waved them over.  
  
The dreamy twosome looked at the décor and laughed. Liz picked up a plate, then looked at her best friend.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Maria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"They're cute."   
  
She leaned to Max and whispered in his ear.  
  
"They look three foot tall, green and slimy."  
  
"She forgot to give them a third eye." he whispered back.  
  
They giggled and Isabel rolled her eyes. "God, give it a break would you?"  
  
Liz stuck her tongue out at her but Iz had already turned away, walking to the fill her glass with Kyle and Sera.  
  
"Maria, Isn't Sean coming?" Liz asked, noticing the look that Max gave her.  
  
"Yeah, he's at his work picnic right now, he should be here by 6 or so."  
  
"Which job?"  
  
"For Meta-Chem, please like Orbit would have an outdoor party. Where would they put the disco ball?"  
  
"Michael? You didn't want to go to the Meta-Chem party?" Liz asked  
  
"Nah, its more fun here. Besides too much time spent with Sean in one day is definitely detrimental to your health."  
  
Maria laughed. "I'm just happy he got a job at Orbit. Now we can get in!!"   
  
"Don't you have to be 21 to get in there?" ever cautious Max asked.  
  
"Just like you have to be 21 to play the tables in Vegas Max, but we got around that!"  
  
"You went to Vegas?" Sera questioned, as she Iz and Kyle returned.  
  
The entire group looked at each other. Iz was the first to speak.  
  
Yeah, sort of a field-trip."   
  
"Wow that sounds great! Did you win anything?"  
  
"I did, but Maria wouldn't let me keep it." Kyle pouted.   
  
"No, I just wouldn't let you continue gambling when we needed to bail these two out of jail."  
  
Sera's eyes widened, "You were in jail? Max?"  
  
"Oh sure," Michael complained. "You're shocked that Max is in jail but not me."  
  
What did you do?  
  
Michael got in a fight, I helped him so I got thrown in too."  
  
"I've been in jail too." Liz said for the sole benefit of seeing the look on Sera's face.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Sheriff Valenti arrested me and Alex."  
  
"And you still talk to him?"  
  
"Well, he came around."  
  
"What were you in for?"  
  
"Possession of alcohol." Liz could barely contain her smile as Sera's eyes seemed ready to leave her skull as she digested this information.  
  
"My world is spinning. I haven't known you guys long but you two are the LAST two, I'd EVER expect to get into trouble." she said pointing at Max and Liz.  
  
"Who did you have pegged as the trouble makers." Kyle asked sipping his soda.  
  
"You for one!" Kyle coughed at this and stared at Sera.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Your constant sarcastic comments, the fact that you're a jock, your dad is the sheriff which creates an undeniable impulse to rebel... it's a recipe for disaster."  
  
"And yet you date me!"  
  
"Lapse in judgment. I believe that I'm suffering from a head injury, at any moment I will realize my mistake and dump you for another guy!"  
  
"I like her so much!" Iz said looking at Kyle.  
  
He squinted his eyes and gave her a fake smile.  
  
Maria wandered to the grill and watched Jim turned burgers, brats and barbecue chicken.  
  
"Don't worry, I have your chicken on the rotisserie in the kitchen." He said, noticing her sneer at the chicken on the grill.  
  
"Your mother told me of your aversion to barbecue...you don't know what you're missing."  
  
I know, I know. I'm just not a big fan."  
  
"I think it looks great." Max offered as he looked over Maria's shoulder.   
  
"I made some special burgers for you, Isabel and Michael. They've been injected with Tabasco sauce." Jim told him.  
  
"Thanks!" Max said, genuinely touched.  
  
"Girlfriend, you left my best friend in the clutches of Kyle and Michael? What were you thinking?"  
  
"She has Iz and Sera there as buffers. They'll take care of her. Besides, I had to come snag some chips and salsa."  
  
Maria watched as Max filled two plates with chips and picked up one of the salsa bowls.  
  
"You feeding an army there Max? Or you just digging that salsa?"  
  
"It's for everyone Maria!"  
  
"Well you'd better get more. You have enough there for Michael."  
  
Jim laughed as he reached across them to snag a carrot from the veggie tray.  
  
"You kids love to pick on each other don't you."  
  
It's all good-natured....well most of it is."  
  
"Hey, now Kyle stop that!" Jim called.  
  
Maria and Max turned to see Kyle throw Sera over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going to drop her Dad."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"Kyle Valenti put me down!" Sera screamed.  
  
Max and Maria walked back to back to the table laughing.  
  
"What prompted that?" Maria questioned sitting next to Michael and pointing to Sera and her brother.  
  
"He started spouting off about wrestling, and how much he could bench, Sera said she didn't believe him and he picked her up to prove her wrong." Michael explained.   
  
"I really don't know what that proves, Sera's like 125 pounds. My brother can bench that." Iz said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Max frowned and threw a chip in his sister's direction. "I can bench more than that."  
  
Liz retrieved the chip and stuck it in the salsa, as she put it to her lips Max grabbed her hand. "That's really hot. Iz made it with fire-roasted jalapenos and LOTS of Tabasco."  
  
"I like Tabasco sauce." She said.  
  
Maria picked up the bowl and sniffed it. "I don't know Chica, That's a little too hot for me."  
  
"Wuss!" Michael said loading a chip with a heap of salsa.  
  
"Hey Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker! How are you?" Sera called from Kyle's shoulder.  
  
"Fine Sera, although you look a little preoccupied at the moment." Mrs. Parker joked.  
  
"Now Kyle, be careful with Sera, I don't want one of my best waitresses to get hurt."  
  
"I promise to be careful Mr. Parker." Kyle said, finally releasing Sera.  
  
She lightly shoved him as soon as he put her down.  
  
"Jerk! Now I have a major head rush!"  
  
"Aw. Poor baby!"  
  
"Very mature Kyle I'm terribly impressed." Iz regarded him sternly for a moment before smirking and belying her amusement.  
  
"Sera, do you know when you'll need to be off for cheerleading camp?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"Its not till mid August. I figured I'd work as much as you needed me now and then beg off those three weeks."  
  
"Well, three weeks is a long time, but I think we can work something out."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Parker! I've been sweating that since I got the call from Ms. Cannon yesterday."  
  
"When do you leave?" Nancy asked.  
  
"We leave the day after my birthday. On the 18th"  
  
"Yea! So we still get to throw you a party?" Maria asked gleefully  
  
"Actually I was going to have everyone over to the house. I figured we'd have a pool party, maybe a cookout."  
  
Leaning into Kyle she said in a voice only he could hear.   
  
"And I got a new bikini I want to try out."  
  
Kyle grinned and whispered to her. "Think maybe I could get a sneak peek?"  
  
She pulled back and looked at him. "Maybe. If you're a good boy."  
  
"If you kids will excuse me, I'm going to refill my drink. Can I get any of you anything?" Nancy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"No thanks mom, we're all set."  
  
"Excuse me too everyone." Liz followed her dad's gaze to see Phillip and Charles comparing golf swings. Jeff left the kids and made a beeline for their discussion.  
  
"What is it about our dad's and golf?"  
  
"Its fun, you get to whack something with a metal club and have cart races. What more could you ask for?" Michael said between bites.  
  
"Is that the traditional way of playing?" Max jokingly asked his best friend  
  
"It's the Michael Guerin way...the only way!"  
  
No one could keep a straight face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Patting him on the head, Maria leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"You're very strange."  
  
That's the pot calling the kettle black," Michael muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Hoping to stop a fight before it started Liz stated a new topic of conversation  
  
"Are football and cheerleading camp held in the same place again?" she asked Sera.   
  
"I don't know, ours it at the University in Albuquerque." Sera replied, looking at Kyle  
  
"That's where ours is too."  
  
"Why they don't just have it at the Silver Bend campus?" Sera inquired.  
  
"So the camper's significant others won't be inclined to visit. Driving an hour and a half to visit your unchaperoned girlfriend or boyfriend is one thing, but most people won't drive five hours just to get a little slap and tickle." Maria explained  
  
"I would." came the response from Kyle and Michael.  
  
"Lovely" the others answered simultaneously.  
  
"OK everyone. Food's ready," Jim called. "Maria, your mother is bringing yours out."  
  
"What is up with your dislike of barbecue anyway?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I just don't like it."  
  
"Weird." Kyle muttered as he grabbed a plate and moved into the line for food.  
  
Everyone was settled in with their respective eats: Maria had her rotisserie chicken, the Pod Squad had their Tabasco injected burgers, Sera and Liz were munching on barbecue chicken and Kyle was working two brats and a hamburger.  
  
"Hungry much?" Sera asked looking at his plate that contained cucumbers, potato salad, and vegetables with 3 kinds of dip in addition to his impressive main courses.  
  
"I have to get my weight back up for wrestling. I'm down to 153."  
  
"Keep eating like that and you won't be for long." Isabel teased.  
  
"Isabel, what's on your schedule for this weekend?" Sera asked.  
  
"Not much, there's a party that some friends of Andrew's are throwing. Kind of a late Forth celebration."  
  
"You still dating WHIP?" Kyle asked, snickering, despite getting an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.  
  
"I thought he was nice. Leave him alone."  
  
"He calls himself Whip!" Kyle complained.  
  
"We're not really dating anymore. He just invited me to this party."  
  
"Any other prospects in the works?" Sera asked stabbing at her macaroni salad.  
  
"Not so far, I'm hoping that will change by the time the semester starts."  
  
"Uh, Isabel, have you looked in a mirror lately? I'm here to tell you you'll be beating the guys off with a stick."  
  
Iz smiled. "Thanks Sera."  
  
"Just being honest."  
  
"So what about you? What are you two doing this weekend?"  
  
"I'm working Friday and Saturday so I'm booked. I don't know about Buddha Boy over here."  
  
Kyle spun to face her. "How do you know about that nickname?" He asked loudly.  
  
Everyone at the table stopped talking to look at him.  
  
Her eyes widened, "Sorry, I mean I know you don't go by it anymore, but you don't have to bite my head over it!"  
  
"I told her about it. It just slipped out." Maria confessed  
  
"Well, now I know what NOT to call you." Sera said inching away from him.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled him back toward him. "I'm sorry, that name just brings up some memories I'd rather repress. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
She smiled a bit but kept her eyes down.  
  
Kyle looked at his friends. Liz and Max were looking at each other, their jaws set.  
  
Maria and Iz were sharing a worried glance at Sera and Michael was looking at his food.  
  
Maria broke the uncomfortable silence. "You can call him Chia-Head, its what I called him in elementary school."  
  
Sera raised her eyes, "Chia-Head?"  
  
"You should have seen his hair...VERY SCARY!"  
  
Sera laughed and that seemed to break the tension.  
  
Kyle laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered  
  
She pulled away from him and frowned.  
  
"Did you just kiss me with your barbecue covered mouth?"  
  
He grinned and looked at her head. "Oops! Sorry!"  
  
He grabbed his napkin and pretended to wipe away sauce.  
  
"Get away from me!" She squealed pointing at his sauce covered hands.  
  
He made grabbing motions inches away from her face.  
  
"Isabel! Make him stop!"  
  
"Kyle, down boy!"  
  
"But its fun."  
  
Iz raised an eyebrow and Kyle shrugged. "Fine! All in good time my pretty, all in good time." He cackled in his best Wicked Witch of the West voice.  
  
Maria shook her head. "Serious issues!"  
  
Iz and Sera had to leave the table they were laughing so hard.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After dessert, which Michael and Max bet Kyle he couldn't eat after the massive amounts of dinner he's consumed (he proved them wrong), the parents went for a walk to work off dinner.  
  
"Some of us don't have the stamina to run for two hours every morning." Diane said looking from her daughter to Sera.  
  
"So walking after dinner will have to help keep us in shape."  
  
Iz and Sera grinned.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Evans, we don't run for two hours. We run about 30 minutes, then we go grab a cappuccino and talk."  
  
"That's not true, yesterday it was 45 minutes!" Iz said.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Mrs. Evans' said with a wink.  
  
Phillip took Diane's hand and they set out for their walk.  
  
Sera, Maria and Liz took the remaining containers into the kitchen.  
  
"How sexist is it that they're out their lolling about while we're pulling dish duty?" Sera asked disgustedly as she looked at all the dirty dishes.  
  
"If its any consolation, you look hot in the kitchen."   
  
All three girls spun around to see Sean lounging in the door leering at them.  
  
"Hey Parker!"  
  
"Hi." Liz said before becoming highly interested in loading the dishwasher.  
  
"Davidson, Nice outfit."  
  
"Hello Sean. Thanks"  
  
"Maria"  
  
"Loser."  
  
"How was your picnic Sean?" Sera asked as she nudged Maria for the Loser comment.  
  
"Great, you guys should have come. We played football, had water gun fights, it was nice."  
  
"Who had water gun fights?" Iz asked coming out of the bathroom. "Sean."  
  
"Isabel Evans, you look more beautiful EVERY time I see you!"  
  
"Never gonna happen Sean, give up now!"  
  
"You're killing me girl!"  
  
Iz glared at him. "So who had water gun fights?" she asked again.  
  
"The guys at the Meta-Chem picnic."  
  
"You know that's not such a bad idea..." Iz trailed off, looking outside.  
  
"Isabel, we couldn't do that..." Liz began  
  
"Oh come on Liz. I know you and my brother have this whole soul mate, never do anything to hurt you thing, but that doesn't mean you can't make him pay for acting like the sexist pigs Michael and Kyle are."  
  
Sera turned from the refrigerator. "She has a point Liz."  
  
"Come on Parker. I have plenty of water guns. Super Soakers even."  
  
"Oh, I call one of those." Sera said raising her hand.  
  
"You're on Davidson. Just make sure you point that thing away from me!"  
  
"Of course!" she said smiling her sweetest smile.  
  
"OK, I say we finish getting these in the dishwasher and the food in the fridge and then we attack." Iz proclaimed.  
  
"Works for me, but I'm telling you now...Kyle is mine and he's going down!" Sera said with a devilish gleam in her eye.  
  
They crept out of the kitchen one by one.  
  
Iz counted off one two three on her fingers and without a word they sprung into action.  
  
Sera got to Kyle first and drenched him from head to toe with the Super Soaker.  
  
He jumped off the porch swing with a yell, "What the hell? Sera, you are so dead!"  
  
Within seconds he'd regained his composure and was after her.  
  
Liz waited a split second too long and Max was tipped off by Kyle's cry.  
  
He spun around to face her just as she raised her gun. She was aiming it at his chest.  
  
"Liz, sweetheart, you don't want to do that!"  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"Now just give me the water gun and we can put a stop to this foolishness."  
  
"Sure Max, whatever you say." She moved closer to him and unloaded the chamber on his shirt.   
  
He grabbed her against him and hugged her tightly so she was as wet as he was.  
  
His mouth descended on hers in a passionate kiss. They quickly forgot about the water fight.  
  
Maria didn't bother with a gun, she took the ice bucket off the table and dumped the whole thing over Michael's head.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
She came around the side of the lawn chair with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"I just like to see you all wet."  
  
Michael looked around the yard quickly before stalking towards her.  
  
They ran inside and up to her room.  
  
"You realize this has to be a quickie right?" She asked as he pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Iz turned her gun on Sean and laughed as he chased her around the yard.  
  
"You were supposed to go after them not me."   
  
"You're an easy target Sean. Besides. Its only fair that their girlfriends get first crack at them, after that, they're fair game."  
  
"I like the way your mind works!"  
  
Maria and Michael rejoined the group about 20 minutes later, to see their friends smiling knowingly at them.  
  
"And where have you two been?" Liz asked trying not to burst out laughing.   
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Did we miss the rest of the water fight?" Maria asked attempting nonchalance.  
  
"I believe you had other endeavors." Sera said as she leaned against Kyle.  
  
"OK, OK. You can drop it anytime now!"  
  
Everyone laughed again before Max finally held up his hands.  
  
"OK, We're done!"  
  
"We are?" Kyle asked still laughing.  
  
"Keep it up Chia-head!" Maria warned pointing Liz's spent water gun at him.  
  
Kyle stuck his tongue out at her in response.  
  
"Hey Isabel, hit the play button will you?" Sean asked pointing to the portable stereo he brought out earlier.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She pressed play and the beginning of The Wiseguys' Start The Commotion filled the backyard.  
  
Sera leapt away from Kyle.  
  
"I LOVE this song! Lets dance!"  
  
"No, no, no! I don't dance!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I don't dance. Not to something like this anyway!"  
  
Not even for me?" She pouted, moving her body to the music.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Maria extended her hand, "Come on Chica, I'll dance with you!"  
  
"Yea! Liz. Isabel...you too."  
  
They jumped up, Liz tried to get Max to join them.  
  
"I don't want to be the only guy dancing."  
  
She rolled her eyes and joined her friends.  
  
Sean took the opportunity to get a little playful.  
  
He moved behind Sera and began to grind into her.  
  
"Something tells me that you'll be in your element at Orbit! Dance like this and you'll have every guy there ready to take you home!"  
  
"How did you know I was a closet nympho Sean?"  
  
"Isn't every girl? Except maybe Parker."  
  
"HEY!" Liz exclaimed. "I can be wild."  
  
All four of them looked at her.  
  
Liz narrowed her eyes in defiance and moved behind Sean running her hands down his arms and back. When he moved to face her she danced away, Sean laughed at her and turned his attention back to Sera. She was leaning forward as she moved her hips into him.  
  
The seething look on Kyle's face did not go unnoticed by Sean.  
  
"Hey Sera, I think you're boyfriend is ready to kill me. He doesn't look real happy."  
  
"Oh he'll be fine! I'm just giving him something to think about."  
  
"Yeah, he's thinking about 200 ways of killing me while I sleep. I live in the same house with him remember? No escape!"  
  
Now Sean, if you go away who am I going to dance with?" Sera asked turning to face him and locking her arms around his neck as she swiveled her body into his.   
  
"Oh well, it looks like he's going to kill me anyway, so I'm going to make it worth it!"  
  
Sean put his hands behind Sera's back and bent over her slightly. He brought her back up and she ran a finger from his lips to his waistband  
  
Finally Kyle called out from the lawn chair.  
  
"Not funny Sera!"  
  
She giggled and laid her head on Sean's shoulder.  
  
"I guess I should give him a break huh?"  
  
"Please, before he murders me right here."  
  
The song changed to No Doubt's Love To Love You and Sean decided to sit this one out, a good distance away from Kyle.  
  
Sera rejoined her girlfriends and they began to gyrate to Gwen's sultry tones.  
  
Maria was having a great time watching as Michael's eyes raked over her body with every shift of her hips.  
  
Whispering in Liz's ear they left Iz and Sera to move within arms length of their boyfriends and began to dance suggestively.  
  
Maria's hands began to trace the curves of her body keeping eye contact with Michael the entire time. As she leaned forward to touch him, he pulled her into the chair and kissed her senseless.  
  
Max just sat and appreciated the show.  
  
//Does she realize how sexy she is? Not just the dancing, which is nice, don't get me wrong. But everything about her is a turn-on. The way she flips her hair over her shoulder, the way she smiles ever so slightly when she's embarrassed. That cute little scar above her eye. Her lips...OK Maxwell, get control. Thinking about Liz's lips could result in pulling a Michael and Maria. As much as Maria loves both of us, I don't think she'd let us use her bedroom. And there is no way I'd use Kyle or Sean's!! No, I'll just sit here and thank God that this beautiful creature loves me.//  
  
Liz moved closer to him and he grinned at her like a little kid. She smiled at him and allowed him to draw her near. He rested his head against her stomach as she smoothed his hair.  
  
When she exhaled deeply, he looked up at her. She bent to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame.  
  
Iz and Sera were dancing together while Sean looked on with thumbs up and other hand gestures. Kyle finally gave in to temptation and walked toward them.  
  
"So you're not going to come talk to me?"  
  
Without breaking stride Sera looked at him.  
  
"You told me you don't dance."  
  
"Max and Michael weren't dancing but that didn't stop Liz and Maria. Look at them"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You know using them as reference points isn't always the best couse of action!" Iz warned.   
  
Sera laughed and Kyle frowned at his friend.  
  
"OK, I'm going to get some more lemonade." Iz said at Kyle's look. "You want?"  
  
"Sure, thanks!"  
  
"So, your dance with Sean was interesting to say the least."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"I don't know if jealous is the right word, incensed might work better."  
  
"I was just giving you a demonstration of the type of dancing I wanted to do with you."  
  
"Really? I...wait a minute, are you trying to sweet talk your way out of this?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"I might be persuaded to change my mind." he told her leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Goody, goody!"  
  
A cough at their elbows broke them apart, Iz had return carrying glasses of lemonade and the parents were behind her.  
  
"Was there an attack?" Jim asked surveying the damage from the water fight.  
  
"We went a little overboard with the clean up." Kyle said wringing out his still damp shirt.  
  
"Who won?" Phillip asked noting that the girls were considerably drier than the boys.  
  
"We did." Sera and Iz proclaimed proudly.  
  
"WHAT? It was a surprise attack! You can't claim victory for that!" Kyle protested.   
  
"What a baby!" Iz said crinkling her nose at him.  
  
"No kidding." Sera agreed.  
  
Jim and Phil laughed at their kids.  
  
"OK guys, Its time for fireworks, everyone gather you drinks and what not and we'll head out to the park." Amy was in director mode again.  
  
"Yea fireworks!" Maria bounded toward Sera and Iz. "I love fireworks."  
  
"There's a surprise." Iz laughed.  
  
"What does that mean?" Maria asked  
  
"Well they are a lot like you, pretty, fun to watch, sparkly..."  
  
"And loud, don't forget loud." Kyle said unable to resist teasing her.  
  
Maria stuck her tongue out at Kyle as Sera smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Come on Chia-head. Let's go watch the fireworks."  
  
The park was pretty crowded when they arrived. But having the sheriff in your party certainly helped. Hanson had reserved a choice piece of property large enough for the entire group. Jim excused himself and went to talk with Hanson and the fire marshal.  
  
Soon they had everything squared away and Jim made his way to the podium that was set up in the center of the park.  
  
"Good evening everyone. Hope your having a happy Fourth of July!"  
  
Cheers from the crowd  
  
"Well, I'd like to welcome you to our 25^th annual Fireworks in the Park celebration."  
  
More cheers.  
  
"Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show."  
  
He gave the nod to the fire marshal and the first wave of fireworks lit up the sky.  
  
He returned to the blanket Amy had laid out for them.  
  
Everyone snuggled together to watch the fireworks. Sera looked at Iz sitting Indian style between she and Kyle and Max and Liz and nudged Kyle. He looked at her and she pointed to Iz. He grinned and nodded his head. Tapping her on the shoulder he crooked his finger at her when she turned to face him and patted the space on his and Sera's blanket.  
  
Iz smiled and shook her head no, but Kyle wouldn't hear of it. He nodded his head and pointed to Sera, who was tapping her wrist as if to say "Any time now."  
  
"Come on Iz...it will really boost my ego to have the two most beautiful girls by my side."   
  
Iz grinned at the couple and acquiesced. She allowed Kyle to draw her to him. He let her get comfy against him, then threw one arm over her and the other over Sera. The girls' heads were occupying opposite shoulders. Sera looked over Kyle's face and smiled at Isabel. Iz placed her hand on top of Sera's and met the younger girls eyes in a silent `Thank You."  
  
Sera winked in response.  
  
"Happy Fourth Isabel."  
  
"Happy Fourth!" 


	6. Sera's Birthday

So I FINALLY got around to posting another chapter!  
  
Just when you I'd given up right?  
  
Sorry it took so long!(  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
SILVERBEND MALL  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel wound their way through the mall leading Kyle from store to store.  
  
Each time he picked up a gift one of them would veto.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"No." Maria said barely looking up, as she and Liz were engrossed in a shower gel display.  
  
"She likes this scent…I thought you girls liked getting baskets of bath beads and lotions. God knows yours are all over the bathroom, Maria."  
  
"Kyle that's not the point. The point is this is your girlfriend we're talking about. You need to get her something with a little more thought behind it not just a random gift basket.  
  
Besides, that's what Michael and I got her."  
  
Isabel took Kyle by the arm as they walked out of Crabtree and Evelyn.  
  
"Kyle this will be a lot easier if you just use your head. What would she like? Think about what would mean a lot to her."  
  
I think I can do that!"  
  
"Well, don't strain yourself."  
  
"Come on Iz, you're the expert gift shopper here. Can't you help a little? I know you got those earrings Michael gave Maria last Christmas."  
  
Iz looked as though she was ready to deny that accusation.  
  
"Please, there is no way Michael could have found something like that on his own! If you didn't buy them, then you at least picked them out."  
  
"True, but Maria doesn't know that so keep your voice down."  
  
Kyle laughed as Iz shoved him lightly. As he turned to tug on her hair, he noticed something in a store window. Suddenly Iz felt herself being pulled into Natural Wonders.  
  
1.1 "What about these?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1.2 CRASHDOWN CAFE  
  
"Sera, I really appreciate you coming in on your birthday."  
  
"It's more than OK Mr. Parker. You've been so great giving me all this time off for camp. I owe you big time."  
  
"Its OK, Liz, Maria, Christina and Holly can handle it."  
  
Michael smacked his hand down over the order bell breaking up the conversation.  
  
"Sera, Will Smith medium rare."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to it!" Jeff said as he left the restaurant for the apartment above.  
  
Sera picked up her order from Michael and went to her tables.  
  
The bell over the door rang and Max walked in.  
  
She smiled at him and motioned him to a booth in her section.  
  
"Hey Max! How are you?"  
  
"Hey Sera, happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"I'm surprised to see you today! I thought you'd be home preparing for your party."  
  
"No, I told Mr. Parker I'd come in and help out. Kyle drug Maria, Liz and Isabel to the mall. He needed help picking out my present."  
  
"He hasn't picked up anything yet?"  
  
"No, and his face gave him away. I reminded him that everyone was coming over at 5:00 and his eyes kinda bugged out, then he made some excuse that he forgot something he and Iz were supposed to do and left."  
  
Max laughed. "Don't feel too bad. I'm sure my sister will rip into him for last minute shopping. It's one of her pet peeves."  
  
"I figure he's in real trouble between her, Liz and Maria so I don't have to worry too much! So what can I get for you?"  
  
"Well, Michael's cooking so I'm not sure its safe to eat!"  
  
"You want me to tell him you said that." she teased.  
  
"No! I'll just have a Mars Attacks, medium well with chips instead of French fries please."  
  
"You got it! What about a drink?"  
  
"Cherry Coke."  
  
"Why did I even ask?" they shared a grin. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Hey Michael, Max would like a Mars Attacks medium well, chips no fries."  
  
"Sure. Order up!"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Not yours, this is Holly's, table four"  
  
1.3 "Where's Holly?"  
  
"She went on her break."  
  
"Wonderful! I guess that means I'm taking her tables too!"  
  
Michael smirked. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes. She took the order for table four and quickly filled a cherry coke for Max. Placing them both on a tray she wound through the tables.  
  
She dropped off the food first then set Max's soda down.  
  
"Working the whole restaurant today?" Max asked taking a sip.  
  
"Holly is supposed to cover that side but Michael just said she took a break! AGAIN!"  
  
"Mr. Parker really is a softy to keep her on. I can't count how many times Liz and Maria complain about her."  
  
"I'll give her one compliment, when she does bother to work, she's pretty good at her job!"  
  
"Well, that's a start!"  
  
DING  
  
"Sera, order up!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Excuse me." Sera said moving away from the table.  
  
"You rang?" she asked Michael as she returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Cute, here's your Martian Melt and Redskin Basket."  
  
"You know, All work and no play make Michael a dull boy!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment before holding up his finer and saying, "REDRUM"  
  
She laughed. "Was that a joke? I knew you had it in you Michael!"  
  
Sera took the meals off the window and took them to the couple at table five.  
  
She rang two customers out; refilled sodas for three tables and was just bending down to get more sweetener for a table when:  
  
DING  
  
1.4 "Mars Attacks for Maxwell"  
  
She grabbed the sweetener and Max's lunch off the counter. Dropping the sweetener off at table two she was just serving Max when Liz, Maria, Iz and Kyle strolled in armed with shopping bags.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Max called as the gang approached his table.  
  
"Gee, Thanks Maxie. You're pretty cute yourself!" Kyle said in a girlish voice.  
  
"I thought we talked about you and that voice." Iz and Sera said at the same time.  
  
"He does that so well, I question his sexual orientation." Maria joked.  
  
"Don't, I can vouch for him." Sera said with a sly smile.  
  
"More than I needed to know!" Maria said with a grimace.  
  
"I second that." Iz shook her head.  
  
"God, gutter minds! Sera smacked Maria on the arm. "I just meant that I've been dating him for over a month now, I think I'd know!"  
  
"Oh." Maria tried not to laugh.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Sera asked regarding Maria with a stern gaze.  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"See, gutter mind!"  
  
Maria playfully shoved Sera into Kyle, then grabbed her bags and went to visit Michael.  
  
Iz glanced at her brother and Liz sharing his cherry coke and chips, then looked at Sera and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I can see there is no talking to those two, they are WAY too wrapped up in each other."  
  
Come on I'll put you behind them so you'll be in my section, actually, I think every section is my section today."  
  
"Holly's here. Isn't she supposed to have that side?" Liz asked snagging some chips from Max's plate.  
  
"Oh my God you mean she's actually going to work today?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Surprise Surprise right?" Sera joked. "She's probably pissed because I get off early and she has works till 6:00 with Christina and Deandra."  
  
Kyle and Isabel sat in a booth and Sera left to get them drinks.  
  
"So you think she'll like them?" Kyle asked.  
  
"YES!! For the one hundred and fiftieth time yes!"  
  
"Is he bothering you?" Sera asked as she returned to the table with their beverages.  
  
"No, he just keeps harping on the same point, and HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY." she said, raising her voice in his direction.  
  
"Leave Iz alone!!!" Sera said tugging Kyle's hair affectionately. "She was nice enough to take you shopping today."  
  
"I took her…wait, how did you know that we went shopping?"  
  
"I have my ways! Did you find anything?"  
  
"I got a few new outfits." Iz said sipping her cherry coke.  
  
"Anything I can borrow?" Sera asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Yea, shopping trip in Isabel's closet!" Kyle smiled as he watched his girlfriend dance her happy dance.  
  
"OK people, order what you want because I'm out of here in ten minutes. Gives me time to slip in to my bikini and catch a few rays before I have to prepare for your invasion."  
  
"Our invasion. I thought we were invited." Iz said.  
  
"Yes, but only cause I'm a present whore!" Sera asked  
  
Kyle's eyes lit up as he looked at Sera.  
  
"PRESENT whore. Learn to listen!"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"You have that look."  
  
"Oh the classic Kyle Valenti, I really want to say something but I know if I do I'm going to get in trouble look?" Iz conjectured.  
  
"Exactly!" Sera concurred.  
  
"Why do I let you two gang up on me? Kyle asked  
  
"You love it and you know it!" Sera said with a smirk. "Now are you two going to order or not?"  
  
"Blood of Alien smoothie for me."  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Asteroid Pie with ice cream."  
  
"You do know we're having an ice cream cake tonight right?" Sera asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sera looked to Iz who shrugged her shoulders and threw up her hands.  
  
"Don't look at me, you're responsible for him now!"  
  
"Gee thanks!" Sera laughed. "I'll be right back with these."  
  
She headed for the kitchen to fill their orders.  
  
As she came through the door she saw Michael and Maria huddled near the sink. Maria was laughing as Michael attempted to put something on her wrist. Sera cleared her throat and they sprung apart.  
  
"Hey Chica, didn't hear you come in."  
  
Sera had to cover her mouth when Maria raised her hand to smooth her hair.  
  
Shackled to her wrist was a pair of red feather covered handcuffs.  
  
"Been to Frederick's?" Sera asked getting the Asteroid Pie out of the fridge.  
  
"What, why….oh." Maria pulled her hand down and undid the handcuffs, then stuffed them in the nearest bag.  
  
"It's just a gag gift for a friend."  
  
"Uh-huh!" Sera said with a grin. "They look pretty cool. I just hope you have something to wear with them, I hear they have a great leather teddy."  
  
Sera scampered out the door to avoid the dishtowel Maria tossed at her.  
  
At the shake machine she made Iz's smoothie and peeked in the order window.  
  
"You know if you aren't into leather, there is a great red lace thing I saw in the last catalog, I think it would match perfect."  
  
"I'm about 3 seconds from taking your gift back to the mall." Maria yelled at her.  
  
"Stopping now!"  
  
Making her way back to Kyle and Iz, she couldn't help but grin at Liz and Max, who were smiling at one another as they talked softly. Sera once asked Kyle if they were always that googly with each other: "CONSTANTLY!! Max once told me that he and Liz saw into each other's souls…of course we were both drunk at the time, so take that with a grain of salt."  
  
Reaching Kyle and Iz's table Sera set their orders down with a warning to Kyle.  
  
"If you ruin your appetite don't blame me!"  
  
"I'll have plenty of room for cake later! Promise!" Kyle stated as he dove into the pie.  
  
"Isabel did you drive?"  
  
"No, Kyle did."  
  
"Well, I am officially off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW! Woo Hoo! I'm going to clock out and I'll be right back!"  
  
She returned in a flash and sat next to Kyle.  
  
"Did you bring your stuff with you or do we need to swing by your house?"  
  
"No I dropped my stuff in his trunk before we went shopping."  
  
1.5 "Great so we can go straight to my house and the pool!"  
  
1.6 "So is this a girl's only thing or can the boyfriend come too?"  
  
"Girl's only." Sera said shaking her head. "Sorry!"  
  
"Why be sorry? That means he can come." Iz cracked.  
  
"I really dislike the two of you." Kyle said looking at each girl.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"So you got Sera's present wrapped?" Max asked as Liz returned with his cherry coke refill.  
  
"All taken care of."  
  
1.7 "You still want to me pick you up at 4:30?"  
  
"Well," she began, snuggling closer to him. "If you came by a bit earlier we'd have some time alone, before the big celebration."  
  
Max grinned as he looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, I should make up for that. Liz Parker, you are the most beautiful person in this or any world."  
  
Liz blushed and leaned into Max for a kiss.  
  
Behind them Iz coughed loudly and Max broke away to glare at his sister.  
  
"Maybe we should go upstairs and get away from the on-lookers." Liz offered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Max said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
They practically sprinted to the back and up the stairs, making sure to tiptoe past Jeff and Nancy's room where Nancy was listening to Elvis Costello and folding laundry before slipping into Liz's bedroom and onto her balcony.  
  
"Did you have a fun time at the mall?" Max asked kissing his girlfriend's forehead.  
  
"Shopping with those three is QUITE the experience." Liz laughed as she pulled Max down on the lounge chair. "I think Kyle looked through every store in the mall TWICE before Isabel and Maria OK'd his present choice."  
  
"Sounds like you need to relax and unwind after that."  
  
"Any ideas on how to do that?" Liz asked with a smile.  
  
"I think I might be able to come up with something." Max teased, placing a kiss on her collarbone.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this idea!" Liz said before Max moved to her mouth.  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
//I really wish my parents weren't home. Max would be shocked if he knew what I want to do to him right now.// Liz thought.  
  
//Shocked? No. But I really wish your parents gone too!//  
  
//Max Evans stop reading my thoughts and kiss me.//  
  
//Yes ma'am!//  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Downstairs Kyle was still trying to persuade Iz and Sera to let him crash their pre-party.  
  
"No! Male guests are not allowed until 5:00!" Sera said with a stern tone.  
  
"Oh come on! What do you guys have a stripper coming or something."  
  
Sera and Iz looked at each other.  
  
"DO YOU?" Kyle asked a little louder.  
  
"No, but that would be an excellent way to kick off the party!" Iz said nudging Sera.  
  
"Damn, why didn't we think of that sooner!" Sera said, loving the look crossing Kyle's face.  
  
"Not funny!" he warned.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, there will be no strippers, at least for now. We're just going to do some good old fashioned girl talk—in our bikinis!!"  
  
"OK I'm definitely coming over now."  
  
"Compromise, You stay away until 4:00. That will give you time to WRAP UP a few things before you head over." Iz looked at him pointedly.  
  
Kyle caught on and shook his head. "Yeah, I do have a few things to finish up. Uh, is that OK? If I show up a little early?"  
  
"I guess I can put up with you for an extra hour!" Sera said making a face at her boyfriend.  
  
"Gee thanks." Kyle joked tickling her side.  
  
Sera squealed and hopped out of the booth. She stuck out her hand and motioned toward his empty pie plate.  
  
"Done? Or do you need to lick it clean?"  
  
"Such abuse, I think I'll take that present back."  
  
"Iz? Should that threat worry me?"  
  
"Actually Sera it might. He did a pretty good job." Iz admitted.  
  
"With lots of help from you I'm sure."  
  
"I'll admit, I was pretty helpful!"  
  
"What? You are not taking credit for my present." Kyle protested.  
  
"Children! Let's not argue. Finished Iz?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!"  
  
Sera took Kyle's plate and Iz's glass to the back. She set them in the sink and said goodbye to Maria and Michael who were arguing about the proper toppings to go on the bowl of ice cream they were sharing.  
  
"See you at 5:00 right Chica?"  
  
"Well, I'd try and convince you to come to the girls only pre-party, but something tells me you have other plans." Sera said with a grin.  
  
"I'll be there at 5:00."  
  
"See you then. Bye Michael."  
  
"Later."  
  
Sera walked out front to retrieve Isabel.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"When you are."  
  
Kyle followed the girls to the parking lot, popped the trunk and took Isabel's stuff out.  
  
"I'll see you at 4:00." he said leaning in to kiss Sera quickly on the lips.  
  
"See ya then." she said, pressing the unlock button on her keychain.  
  
"Later Iz. Thanks for today."  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"As usual!" Kyle grinned at her.  
  
Sera and Iz hopped in the Pathfinder and pulled out of the parking spot. Sera honked and both girls waved at Kyle, then they set out for Sera's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
THE WHITMAN'S (POOL SIDE)  
  
Iz turned over on her stomach and passed the sunscreen to Sera who applied another coat to her arms before lying on her tummy as well.  
  
"So you and Kyle are getting pretty serious?"  
  
Sera turned to face Iz. "Was there a segue to that? I thought we were talking about movies."  
  
"I've never been good at small talk. I prefer to just get to the point."  
  
"OK, direct. I like that. Yeah, I think we are getting serious. At least I hope so."  
  
"You hope so?"  
  
"I REALLY like him. I know we haven't been dating long, but I've never had so much fun in all my life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sera blushed and grinned at the look on Isabel's face.  
  
"Not that kind of fun! He's been a perfect gentlemen."  
  
"We are talking about the same Kyle Valenti aren't we?"  
  
"YES! I'm serious Isabel, coming here, meeting all of you. It's been amazing. I kept worrying I wouldn't fit in, I wouldn't have anything in common with anyone. But you, Kyle, Maria, Liz, Max and Michael; you've all been wonderful. And Kyle? I starting to feel things about him I've never felt for anyone."  
  
"You've been good for him."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Kyle and I have become pretty good friends in the past few months, we've been working through difficult times, it's nice to see him happy."  
  
"Thanks Iz."  
  
"Just make sure he stays happy." Isabel warned, with a smile.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
By the time Kyle arrived around 4:00, Iz and Sera were on their second pitcher of non-alcoholic strawberry margaritas.  
  
"Man, you started the party without me?" He asked looking at the girls who were sitting in their lounge chairs wearing their cover-ups and toasting giddily. "Are you sure there is no booze in these?" Kyle questioned as he appraised the two giggling girls.  
  
"100% alcohol free. So says the label. We are just naturally goofy." Sera explained.  
  
"That's for sure!" Kyle agreed, setting the gift he was carrying onto an empty table near the food table.  
  
"Is that for me?" Sera asked jokingly.  
  
"No, its for Iz." he deadpanned.  
  
"Me? I love presents. But Sera can have it, I already know what it is!"  
  
"So hard to please." Kyle said laughing at his friend.  
  
"I try!"  
  
"OK…who's ready for a water fight!" Kyle asked raising his eyebrows at Iz and Sera as he stripped off his shirt.  
  
Sera was glad she was wearing sunglasses. When Kyle shed his shirt she swore that her eyes were going to pop out of her skull.  
  
//Damn, he's got a nice body! I mean I know it feels nice when I'm running my hands up his chest but GOOD LORD! I don't think anyone has the right to look that good.//  
  
While Sera was trying to regain the ability to speak, Iz glared at her friend.  
  
"Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Why not? You guys attacked us on Fourth of July. I say turn about is fair play!"  
  
"You're all alone. You really think you stand a chance against us?"  
  
"When the guys get here I'm sure they'll back me up!"  
  
"You think Max and Michael will pay any attention to you with Liz and Maria parading around in bikinis? When did you suffer from a massive head wound?"  
  
"Guys stick up for each other you know."  
  
"Not when their girlfriends are standing four inches away from them wearing only a tiny swatch of fabric!!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Iz turned to Sera. "Stand up."  
  
"Huh?" Sera looked at Iz.  
  
"Stand up. I'm going to prove my point."  
  
Sera did as she was told and stood beside Iz.  
  
Iz walked toward Kyle dragging Sera with her. She reached out and yanked the tie to Sera's halter style cover-up. The material drifted down Sera's body and she blushed to the roots of her hair when she saw Kyle's eyes roam over her approvingly.  
  
//OK, I'm so glad these swim trunks are bulky. I didn't think that Sera could possibly look more beautiful than she did in that corset thingie on Fourth of July, but this suit is making me crazy! It matches her eyes, which makes them seem more blue than ever-if that's even possible.  
  
Praise Buddha, she was built for a bikini! Wait, I'm supposed to be refuting Isabel's point.//  
  
"And?" Kyle managed to choke out, hoping he sound stronger to them than he did to himself.  
  
Sera grinned and looked at Isabel before moving closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"So my proximity to you, in this garment has ABSOLUTELY no effect on you?"  
  
N…None whatsoever." Kyle stuttered.  
  
Sera pressed into him and breathed in his ear. "None? Really? I must be losing my touch." She said as she traced a path down his arm.  
  
Sera started to turn away from him and he spun her around to face him. "Well I guess you did have some effect on me."  
  
She smiled. "Really?" she asked putting her arms around his neck. "Care to share?"  
  
"This is something I'd better show you." Kyle said kissing her lightly.  
  
"Standing right here." Iz complained.  
  
"Don't worry Iz, I'll show you too."  
  
"What?" the girls shouted a split second before Kyle wrapped his arm around Iz's waist and jumped into to pool with both of them.  
  
They came up sputtering as Kyle howled with laughter.  
  
"Pay back is a bitch isn't it?" He asked.  
  
Isabel struggled with her wet cover-up for a moment before finally pulling it free.  
  
"Nice suit Iz." Kyle said regarding the copper bikini that looked stunning against her tan form.  
  
She shot daggers at him in response.  
  
He swam the length of the pool as the girls got their hair out of their faces and plotted their revenge.  
  
"He is so going down!" Sera said as she wiped her face with a towel.  
  
"You're not kidding!" Iz said, pulling the wet ponytail holder out of her hair.  
  
They swam to Kyle, who tried to get away but they were too fast for him.  
  
"Where are you going? We just want to have a little fun." Sera said in a singsong voice.  
  
Hey, now if you want all of us to have fun, I can think of a really good way."  
  
Sera nodded slightly to Iz who quickly jumped Kyle, dunking him under the water.  
  
Kyle tried in vain to escape Isabel's hands, she was deceptively strong and, he had a sneaking suspicion she was using her powers on him. He caught hold of Sera's legs and took her under. She swam free of his grasp and motioned to Iz to release him. He came up with a devilish glint in his eyes. He splashed Sera, his arm making a sweeping motion through the water. She retaliated, but her aim was off and the brunt of the wave caught Iz full in the face. Isabel sputtered for a moment before going after Sera.  
  
Kyle, Sera and Isabel were having so much fun they didn't realize how much time had passed until Maria, Michael, Liz and Max appeared at the pool's edge.  
  
"Well. Looks like you guys are having fun without us." Maria said laughing at the pool occupants.  
  
The trio finally called a truce and hoisted themselves out of the water.  
  
"Happy Birthday Chica! I'd hug you but your soaked."  
  
"That's OK."  
  
"Oh good the gang's all here." Nicole said as she and Charles came out bearing pizza and gifts.  
  
"Man, Sera you are making a haul." Maria laughed examining the card table where the gifts were stacked. "Just think if you'd invited too many more people, the presents wouldn't fit."  
  
"Everyone I want to share my birthday with is here. Except Sean."  
  
"Yeah, he hated that he couldn't get off work, but he sent his birthday wishes. He said he'd give you your birthday spanking the next time he saw you."  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait!" Sera joked.  
  
"Sean's so humorous isn't he?" Kyle asked as he draped his arm over his girlfriend.  
  
Nicole opened the pizza boxes and blanched. "Ugh, I don't know how you kids eat this stuff. Pineapple and hot peppers on the same pizza?"  
  
"Sweet and Spicy." Max, Iz. Michael, Maria and Liz answered all at once.  
  
"Well, I still think its weird, but everyone's different."  
  
"You call us when you're ready to do gifts." Charles said turning to head indoors with his wife.  
  
"You aren't staying?"  
  
"No, you have fun at the party part of the party and call us for the gift giving and for clean-up."  
  
"You two rock! Can it be my birthday everyday?"  
  
"Thankfully no." Charles teased. "Have fun kids!"  
  
They loaded up plates with the pizza, chips, and dip and sat on the lounge chairs to talk.  
  
"So what exactly does one do at a three week cheerleading camp?" Isabel asked sipping her water.  
  
"Seems a bit excessive doesn't it?" Sera replied with a grin. "Well at Kennedy, we worked on the routines for the coming year. Our camps were only two weeks long. Maybe they do something special here. I know it will be fun, but I have a major hurdle to overcome."  
  
"What's that?" Liz asked.  
  
"How to spend three weeks in a close proximity to Pam Troy without killing her."  
  
"Now there's a challenge." Max said causing everyone to stare at him.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to express my opinions."  
  
"Just never knew you had it in you!" Kyle said looking at Max bewildered.  
  
"I've expressed my opinion regarding you PLENTY of times."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't count. You're jealous of me." Kyle puffed out his chest.  
  
Sera threw a potato chip at him. "Why would Max be jealous of you?"  
  
"Thanks for the support!" Kyle said frowning at her.  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Max picked up the Tabasco bottle and liberally doused his pizza.  
  
"Tabasco on top of hot peppers? Geez you three really do like the hot stuff!!" Sera said turning her attention to Iz, Max and Michael.  
  
"Just our little dietary quirk." Iz said stealing a glance at Maria, who grinned.  
  
"I guess I can't say anything. I once made a cake with cayenne in it."  
  
The group stared at her.  
  
"I had just seen Chocolat, the movie, and the main character talks about making this dessert with a special kind of peppers in it. I went home and tried it. I thought it was pretty good. My mother wouldn't let me near the kitchen for three weeks after that."  
  
"Good thing Mr. Parker hired you as a waitress, not a cook!" Michael joked.  
  
Sera sneered at him, but joined everyone else as they laughed.  
  
When they put away most of the pizza Sera ran to get Nicole and Charles for the gift giving.  
  
When she returned Liz was collecting the paper plates and stacking the on the table near the pizza boxes. Sera walked quickly to her and took her hand.  
  
"You are not at work! Put down the plates, walk away from the table and no one gets hurt!"  
  
"Sera, I don't mind!"  
  
"I do! Come sit down."  
  
"OK!"  
  
The sat near Kyle and Max, Sera clapped her hands at her mother. "Gimmie, Gimmie!"  
  
"I thought you'd outgrow this obsession with getting presents. Nicole lightly chided her daughter.  
  
"No way. I've still got at least another 10-20 years before I tire of getting presents!"  
  
"OK, lets start with this one from me and Charles."  
  
Sera opened the package to reveal diamond earrings. She squealed and jumped up to hug her mother.  
  
"You've been waiting for those for awhile now, so I hope you like them."  
  
"I love them. Thanks Mom. Charles," she exclaimed as she hugged him, "Thank you, they're beautiful!"  
  
She scampered back to the chair she and Kyle were sharing to show him. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Easy girl, you still have five more to get through!"  
  
"I can't help it, I love presents."  
  
"Don't listen to him Sera, he loves getting presents just as much as the next person!" Liz reported.  
  
Iz grabbed the next present off the table. "This one's from Sean."  
  
"That was sweet!" Sera cooed.  
  
Kyle took the package and held it at arms length. "Be careful, it might explode."  
  
"Give it back! It's for me it won't explode. Now if it were for you, then we'd have cause to worry!"  
  
Kyle returned the present and Sera ripped into it. Her eyes widened as she looked inside.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" She reached in and held up the gift to show Maria. "He's such a sweetie! It's a Spike clock! I'll now have James Marsters in my bedroom on a regular basis!"  
  
"Can I borrow that?" Liz asked.  
  
"NO!" Max and Sera forcefully answered her.  
  
"I can't believe he remembered that conversation." Kyle looked to her for an explanation. "He was in the Crashdown having lunch one day and I mentioned that he'd better tip me well because I just found a new Buffy website to blow all my cash on. He asked me a little more about it and THIS," she held up the clock for demonstration. "was one of my heavily coveted items! How did he know I didn't have it?"  
  
"He called to make sure before he bought it." Charles explained.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait to see him in person! To thank him, I may let him give me those birthday spankings after all." Sera said laughing.  
  
Kyle mocked her laughter. "Ha Ha Ha. Over my dead body!"  
  
"OK Iz, what's next. Mr. Testosterone is beginning to rear its ugly head."  
  
"You can open mine next." Isabel said passing a slim package to Sera.  
  
"I love this wrapping its beautiful!  
  
"Why is it chicks get just as excited about the wrapping paper as they do the actual present?" Michael asked Max.  
  
Max shook his head with a grin.  
  
Sera opened the package. "Iz I love them!" She modeled her new J-Lo style shades for everyone.  
  
"I've never seen them with a butterfly, its usually a heart."  
  
Iz and Kyle grinned. "I had them make an alteration."  
  
Sera leaned forward to hug Isabel. "Thank you so much."  
  
"That one is from Max and me." Liz said as Isabel picked up a larger package.  
  
"I love packages wrapped like this. It makes me feel like I'm on TV." Sera joked as she pulled the wrapped top off the bottom. "Oh my God you two, I've been wanting this for so long! Thank you."  
  
She pulled out the Ultimate Mummy in glee.  
  
"There's a second layer." Max said pointing to the box.  
  
Sera laughed as she lifted up the tissue paper and uncovered three bags of microwave popcorn.  
  
"It was a vicious plot. Get you movie and popcorn and you HAVE to have us over to share!"  
  
"Agreed! I'll put them in a special bag marked Max and Liz only!"  
  
"Hey, What about us? Michael questioned.  
  
"We'll see." Max laughed.  
  
"OK that one's from me and Michael! Open open!" Maria exclaimed with glee.  
  
Sera accepted another package from Iz and pulled back the paper.  
  
"Crabtree and Evelyn! Ohh, Nantucket Briar is my favorite scent! Thanks guys!"  
  
"Honey were are you going to put all the shower gels and bubble baths you have now?" Nicole questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Not to worry Mom. For this I'll make room!" She winked at Maria and Michael.  
  
"If you say so!" Nicole shook her head. "Well, looks like we're down to one present. Kyle this must be yours." She handed the package to Kyle who turned it over to Sera apprehensively.  
  
She smiled at him as she took the gift. She slowly slid her fingers under the tape and pried the wrap away from the box. When it finally slid away her breath caught in her throat. She glanced up at Kyle before opening the box. She reached in and pulled out a set of colorful butterfly wind chimes.  
  
Kyle whispered in her ear. "If you don't like them we can take them back.  
  
She shifted on the lounge chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
I love them." she whispered back. "Remind me to show you how much later."  
  
Kyle pulled away and looked at her with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Now Kyle you know I'm not one to say I told you so…"  
  
Iz began as the rest of the group coughed and snickered.  
  
"BUT…" she shot them an icy glare.  
  
"I told you she'd like them."  
  
"Yes you did. Thank you Iz!"  
  
"All of you thank you so much! I love everything. You guys are so great!" Sera said as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"How about some cake kids?" Nicole said giving Sera an opportunity to compose herself.  
  
Kyle picked up the wrapping paper mess that had created a nest around his and Sera's chair.  
  
"Fudge Mint Ripple ice cream cake." Nicole announced as she strategically placed seventeen candles around the cake's perimeter.  
  
"Oh yes! Sera you know how to pick your ice cream!"  
  
"Honestly, is there any other flavor even worth mentioning?" Sera replied.  
  
"Very Vanilla is my favorite." Liz admitted.  
  
"Vanilla? Your favorite flavor is vanilla?" Sera asked incredulously.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Isabel said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You two leave Liz alone! Vanilla is a fine flavor!" Charles defended her.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Whitman!"  
  
"Well, I can't let those two pick on you! It's just not fair!" he winked at her.  
  
Everyone filed to the table to get their cake then returned to their chairs. Maria provided a shield as Michael pooled some tabasco sauce onto his plate. Liz smiled and did the same for Max. Kyle grabbed a plate from Charles and put sauce behind the cake for Iz before handing it to her. He turned back to the table and accepted another plate from Charles before joining Sera on the chair.  
  
They ate their cake in relative silence with a few jokes from Kyle about skinny-dipping. Apparently he failed to realize that Charles and Nicole had not yet gone back inside.  
  
Once Charles cleared his throat and gave him a stern stare, Kyle refrained from such comments.  
  
When the cake was finished and the Whitman's safely back inside, Maria decided it was time for everyone to hit the pool. She stripped off her clothes and grinned when she heard Michael's breathing alter.  
  
Her tiny light blue suit with sparkly yellow sunbursts certainly seemed to attract his attention.  
  
Max was equally as interested in Liz's black tankini. His eyes roamed over her appreciatively until his sister smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You think you could have eye sex with her a little later?"  
  
"Isabel!" Max turned to face his sister.  
  
"Honestly Max, they way you two stare at each other is ridiculous!"  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so nosy, you wouldn't notice the looks that Liz and I share."  
  
Max I could be blind and I'd still be subjected to those looks. They radiate off you two!"  
  
Max grinned and started for his girlfriend.  
  
"So, when did you get this and why haven't you modeled it for me?" Michael asked Maria as he nuzzled the back of her neck.  
  
"Because she got it the day I got mine!" Sera informed him as she and Kyle swam to the steps where they were seated.  
  
"What else did you two pick up that day that you're keeping from us?" Kyle asked with a glint in his eye.  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait see!" Sera said laughing as she splashed him.  
  
Iz sat down on the pool edge and dangled her feet in the water. "Am I interrupting couple time?"  
  
"Never. We're always happy to see you." Sera smiled.  
  
Iz smiled back as she looked at Maria's suit. "Is that it?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Looks nice. How long was he non-verbal?" she asked pointing at Michael.  
  
"Awhile."  
  
Michael looked from his girlfriend to his 'sister' "You two are a riot!"  
  
"We try!" Maria said winking at him.  
  
"Did you get tired of the dreamy twosome?" Kyle asked gesturing toward Max and Liz, who were on the opposite end of the pool, completely engrossed in each other.  
  
"I can only take so much! I figured that you two were the safest couple to be around." she said pointing at Sera and Kyle.  
  
"What about us?" Maria said getting defensive.  
  
"Please, you two are just as bad. I'll say this for you. You don't insist on making googly eyes at each other 24 hours a day!"  
  
"No they prefer the more subtle tongue down your throat approach." Kyle said making a face at Maria  
  
"Like you're opposed to that!" Maria said staring at him harshly.  
  
"I think I'm a little more smooth than that!" Kyle protested.  
  
All three girls responded at the same time.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Kyle turned on Sera. "Aren't you are supposed to be expressing your thanks for your birthday present."  
  
"You're the one who said we should come pick on Michael and Maria."  
  
"I said talk to not pick on."  
  
"Oh. There's a difference?"  
  
"Hey! See if I stick up for you anymore!" Maria said flicking water in Sera's direction.  
  
"Kids place nice." Iz chided.  
  
"You never let us have any fun!" Kyle complained.  
  
"I think those two are having enough fun for all of us." Sera said pointing at Max and Liz.  
  
"Ugh, still! Do they ever come up for air." Iz asked joining her friends in the water.  
  
"I think we all know the answer to that!" Michael replied dryly.  
  
At the other end of the pool Liz laughed as Max tried to join her on the raft she recently acquired from the pool ledge.  
  
"I feel like Rose in Titanic."  
  
"What?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Near the end of Titanic, Jack tries to join Rose on this raft thing, actually it's a door or something. But each time he tries he nearly tips them both over so he settles for leaning on it while she stays afloat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Max, I know you've seen that movie! I've watched it with you."  
  
"I know I just love to hear you explain things." he said gazing at her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Just be thankful that the Whitman's keep their pool warm so we don't have to worry about you freezing!"  
  
"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go!" Max said in his best Rose voice.  
  
"MAX! You're ruining a beautiful movie moment! How would you like it if I made fun of Crouching Tiger?"  
  
"That's not allowed!" Max declared.  
  
Liz grinned and shifted on the raft so she was closer to him.  
  
"So Sera had a good time don't you think?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah. This was fun! We haven't had a real birthday celebration in the group in a long time."  
  
"I've missed everyone hanging out together. With everything that happened this spring, it feels nice to get some semblance of normality back."  
  
Max stroked her hair for a moment before a grin lit up his face. "Don't get comfortable just yet!"  
  
"Why not?" she inquired.  
  
"Isabel's birthday is in two months, that gives us JUST enough time to plan."  
  
Liz smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
END CHAPTER 


	7. Summer Camp Part I

1 Hey! I've been really lax about posting, so I'll get this first part of my next chapter up.  
  
2 Its just Kyle and Sera now, but I promise everyone is in this chapter eventually!!  
  
I have an Oscar party every year and most of my spare time has gone in to planning that! So, now that the Oscars are over, I can get back to my fic! YEA!! (  
  
Hope you enjoy. Please keep the feedback coming. I love it! You guys are great!  
  
Special thanks to Jacqueline, moanda and Fate! Your kind words keep me going! (  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 WEST ROSWELL HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Jim pulled his jeep into the parking lot of the high school to drop off Sera and Kyle.  
  
The teens hopped out and grabbed their duffels.  
  
"Sera, Charles said he'd pick you both up at 3PM on September 1 right?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"OK, you two have fun! Uh, not too much fun."  
  
"DAD!" Kyle yelled as Sera turned bright red.  
  
"Right! I'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Bye Sheriff." Sera called as she stepped away from Jim's jeep.  
  
"Bye now."  
  
"Later Dad."  
  
"Kyle, remember she's 17. That means she's a minor."  
  
"Dad…"  
  
"Just be careful, OK!"  
  
"Goodbye Dad."  
  
Kyle shook his head as he walked to Sera.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"Dad giving me the responsibility lecture."  
  
"Mom gave me the same lecture, right before she gave me the third degree. She wanted to know our exact itinerary, where the boys dorms were in relation to the girls dorms and she packed my cell, charger and even an extra battery!"  
  
"She'll probably call it every free hour listed, just to make sure I haven't dragged you off somewhere to take advantage of you!"  
  
"First of all you wouldn't have to take advantage of me. Second of all, I may have adjusted the itinerary slightly. I gave us two free hours instead of three and I shortened the lunch period from an hour to a half hour."  
  
"Sneaky!"  
  
Sera raised her eyebrows, "I try!"  
  
"Uh, oh. Cannon is giving us the eye! We'd better head over!"  
  
"You were the one that told me she didn't like you football types flirting with her girls! I'd watch it if I were you!"  
  
"Sera! Over here!"  
  
Sera and Kyle turned to see Vicki Delany and Amy Green waving excitedly.  
  
"Made friends with Amy and Vicki already?"  
  
"Does that surprise you?"  
  
"No, they're pretty nice…For cheerleaders."  
  
Sera smacked him on the arm as they walked to Amy and Vicki.  
  
Everyone exchanged hellos, then Sera checked in with Ms. Cannon.  
  
Pam sauntered over to hug Kyle.  
  
"It's been too long Kyle! How's you summer been?" Pam asked releasing Kyle from her hug, but slipping an arm around his waist.  
  
Gazing at his approaching girlfriend he smiled, "It's been my best summer ever."  
  
Sera smiled as she returned to the group. "Hi Pam how are you?"  
  
"Oh well hey there Sera, Didn't see you."  
  
Sera smiled sarcastically at Pam before turning to Kyle. "Ms. Cannon says we're on one bus so I guess you're stuck with me."  
  
Kyle extracted himself from Pam's grip and bent to pick up his and Sera's bags.  
  
"So Kyle, is it true your dad and Maria's mom are getting married this fall?" Pam asked with a snicker.  
  
"In November." Kyle replied nodding his head.  
  
"So Maria's going to be your sister. That should be fun!"  
  
She turned to Amber Timmons and laughed. "Poor thing, saddled with Psycho DeLuca, and her degenerate trailer trash boyfriend."  
  
Sera's deep blue eyes flashed and she moved toward Pam with a menacing expression on her face.  
  
"What did you just say?" Sera yelled.  
  
"OK! We're getting on the bus!" Kyle said catching his girlfriend before she could do serious harm to Pam.  
  
"BITCH!" Sera called as Kyle led her away.  
  
"What the hell is her problem?" Pam asked shaking her head at Amber.  
  
"Pam, she and Maria are pretty good friends, they work together at the Crashdown."  
  
Vicki explained.  
  
"So that's how she's got Kyle pulling a big brother routine! Carrying her bags, loading her on the bus. All because she's friends with Maria and that band of freaks! Well, I guess it's my duty to rescue Kyle from that existence. I think I'll start taking his mind off them during ASAP."  
  
"You are so bad girl!" Amber said laughing with Pam as they boarded the bus.  
  
Kyle and Sera sat near the back. Sera sat closest to the window and glared at Kyle as he greeted some of his teammates. He caught her look and returned to their seat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could you let her talk about them like that?"  
  
"That's just Pam, she does that to everyone."  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?"  
  
"You have to learn to ignore her. God knows we all have."  
  
"She's so, so…"  
  
"Annoying?" Kyle finished for her.  
  
"For starters!"  
  
"She's jealous. She's never liked Liz, because of Max and me. And as you know, Liz and Maria are a package deal. You get one with the other. Pam starts in on Liz and Maria dishes it back out to her, only Maria's a bit more effective."  
  
"Still, I don't like anyone saying those kind of things about my friends."  
  
"Geez, I hope no one says anything bad about me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you were ready to kill Pam for what she said about Michael and Maria. I'd hate to see what you'd do if she started picking on me."  
  
"Oh, she can pick on you. I think its funny when you're the butt of jokes!"  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
Sera smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.  
  
"You think that's funny?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" she said shaking her head.  
  
"You still think its funny," he asked pinning her between him and the window and tickling her.  
  
Sera squealed and tried to push Kyle off her.  
  
"Still think its funny? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"OK OK I give!" She was winded, giggling and still slightly beneath Kyle when Tim Malamud and Kevin Franklin approached.  
  
"Valenti." Kevin extended his hand as Kyle straightened in the seat, allowing Sera to sit up.  
  
"Franklin." Kyle shook Kevin's hand then looked at the other boy. Sera noticed his tone in greeting Tim was a bit harsh. "Malamud."  
  
"So I see you met our new girl." Kevin said reaching for Sera's hand. She looked at him suspiciously but offered her hand anyway. He kissed it dramatically as if he were Jack Dawson and she Rose DeWitt-Bukater.  
  
"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Kevin Franklin."  
  
"I'm Sera Davidson. I don't think there was time for introductions the last time we met. You were too busy looking down my work uniform. Its nice to put a name with the leer."  
  
"Sarcastic and beautiful, I like that in a woman." Kevin said finally releasing her hand.  
  
"I trust our star quarterback is treating you well?" Tim asked moving for Sera's hand now that Kevin had relinquished it.  
  
"I am and I think that's enough hand kissing for one day." Kyle said glaring at Tim and blocking his attempts to take Sera's hand.  
  
"Valenti, playing the big brother role again? Geez, can't you give a guy a chance to get to know our newest cheerleader?"  
  
"Not for a million dollars Malamud!"  
  
"Well, perhaps we should ask Miss Davidson if she'd care to join us so we can get to know her better."  
  
"Thanks but I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much."  
  
"Well, what your boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him will it?" Tim said in a conspiratorial voice.  
  
Sera fought to stifle a laugh, then looked at Kyle. "I think he already knows! But let's ask if it would hurt him. Kyle?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt ME, but I might hurt Malamud in a second."  
  
Kevin caught on first, "You mean you two…"  
  
"Yep!" Sera said laughing at the look on his face.  
  
"What?" Tim asked.  
  
"Malamud, meet Sera Davidson, MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyle said with an edge.  
  
"Damn. Hey, how's it going? Sorry, guys we had no idea!"  
  
"No problem." Sera found it hard to talk as she convulsed with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna go back up front. See ya later Valenti. Sera, nice to meet you. Sorry about the thing at the Crashdown." Kevin said as he backed away.  
  
"It's forgotten. Just don't do it again or you'll be wearing your milkshake." She cocked her head and smiled sweetly at Kevin.  
  
"Hey Valenti!" Malamud said as he made his way down the aisle, "Remember what I said about Tess? Same thing applies for Sera… Couple of hours man."  
  
Kyle shot Malamud a murderous look as the boy left to pester someone else.  
  
Sera looked at Kyle for an explanation, "Old girlfriend?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Tess, is that your ex-girlfriend? I just figured from the look on your face that he tried to move in on her."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. She was…I…we went to Prom together last year."  
  
"Oh. Does she still go here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dating a senior? Mr. Valenti, I didn't know you liked older women!"  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Kyle snapped.  
  
"Sure," Sera said looking at him uneasily as Kyle busied himself with the zipper on her purse in the seat between them.  
  
"Hey," she placed her hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just, that's in the past. I'm not one to dwell. Buddha says…"  
  
Sera leaned into him and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
"What were you saying?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sitting on a bus for five hours was incredibly tedious; Kyle and Sera played Mad Libs to ease the boredom. Sera made an effort to keep them marginally clean, but with Kyle as her partner, she failed. Every so often one of Kyle's teammates came down the aisle to talk to him. Sera was convinced she met half of the football team in less than two hours.  
  
Kayla Adler who was two seats ahead of Sera and Kyle, turned to face the couple.  
  
"Hey Sera, I stole a look at Ms. Cannon's log. It looks like we're bunking together."  
  
"We have roommates? There's only 10 of us!"  
  
"Roommates are to act as chaperones. That way we don't get a nice dorm room all to ourselves that would be too much of a temptation. The admin fears late night visits from significant others." Kayla was pointing at Kyle as she said this.  
  
"Would I do that?"  
  
Vicki Delany, who was sitting with Kayla turned in the seat to look at Kyle, "Freshman year you and Kevin snuck in the room Pam and I were sharing. You nearly gave us heart attacks." She reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but we were only playing practical jokes. There was noting illicit going on."  
  
Kayla muttered something and Vicki nudged her.  
  
"Just letting you know right now Valenti, if you are planning on sneaking into my room to see Sera, I have two rules: One, you'd better keep it down, and Two, you'd better bring Devon with you."  
  
"You're still dating Rayburn? I thought you would have dumped him by now." Kyle teased.  
  
"Hey." Devon yelled from the seat across from Vicki and Kayla.  
  
Devon bounced a Nerf mini football off Kyle's forehead.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby."  
  
She calmly picked up the offending football and launched it back in Devon's direction. It hit his temple and she giggled.  
  
"Hey Valenti, " Nathan Webber, the wide receiver called. "Your girlfriend's a better pass than you are." He and Jarrod Donnell found this extremely amusing.  
  
"Laugh it up Webber, I'm still waiting for Coach to give me a receiver who can catch worth a damn."  
  
Nathan responded to Kyle's remark by flipping him off with a wink.  
  
"Geez! Why don't you two just whip them out right here and get the rulers." Sera said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "I thought you and Michael were bad, you're worse around this crew."  
  
"Is that your subtle way of getting my pants off?"  
  
Sera stared at him for a moment. "If I wanted your pants off I'd come right out and tell you to drop them!"  
  
Kyle blinked about 20 times before he found his voice again.  
  
"So will you be telling me that anytime tonight?"  
  
"We'll see!" she replied winking at him.  
  
TBC 


	8. Summer Camp Part II

The bus pulled in to the dorm parking lot a little after 3PM. Everyone filed off the bus and unloaded their stuff. Ms. Cannon and Coach Williams were barking orders left and right, each trying to out-shout the other.  
  
"Girls-this way. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"Team, let's go. Same floor as last year. Move out!"  
  
Kayla found Sera just as Kyle was handing her duffel bag to her and kissing her goodbye.  
  
"Hey!" Kayla said waving goodbye to Kyle.  
  
"Hey roomie!"  
  
"Wow, you and Kyle look pretty exclusive."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that. We've never actually said we're exclusive."  
  
"He called you his girlfriend right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In front of the guys on the team?"  
  
"Yeah, that's how he introduced me to Tim Malamud."  
  
"You're exclusive!"  
  
Sera smiled as she and Kayla entered the dorm building.  
  
"It took forever for Devon to call me that. He usually say 'This is my date Kayla' or 'Kayla and I are together' I think we were a couple for six months before he finally said the dreaded G word."  
  
"Why do most guys have an aversion to using that term. Is there something horribly wrong with the word girlfriend?"  
  
"You got me. But Kyle certainly doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Maybe it's the Buddhist thing!"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"One thing though. You might want to watch out for Pam."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"She has her sights set on Kyle, and I for one know how determined she can be."  
  
"Well I appreciate the warning, but I'm not too worried about Pam. Kyle doesn't seem to interested."  
  
"Please, you think that stops Pam?" Kayla laughed.  
  
"Adler, Davidson. This is your room." Ms. Cannon said stopping near an open door.  
  
"Delany, Ewing. You're here. Forrester and Gordon next to them. Green and Martz, and finally Timmons and Troy. Those of you wondering why we're doing alphabetical rooming this year is that the past years when you were allowed to choose your own roommates, there were several incidents involving football players entering the rooms. I trust that we won't have those problems this year! You're all on the honor system. Any rule breaking, ESPECIALLY involving members of the opposite sex in dorm rooms should be reported to me IMMEDIATELY! Am I making myself clear?"  
  
A chorus of 'Yes Ma'ams' and Ms. Cannon seemed satisfied. "I'll let you settle in."  
  
Kayla and Sera dropped their duffels on their beds and began to unpack.  
  
"So you're working at the Crashdown huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You checking up on me?" Sera asked with a smile.  
  
"No, Vicki told me."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I started right when I got into town."  
  
"You've got it made girl! Working at a cool place, you made the cheerleading squad, and you're dating one of our star football players. What's your secret?"  
  
"Its simple, I pay people VERY well!!"  
  
The girls laughed and finished unpacking.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
CRASHDOWN CAFE  
  
Maria sighed as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what are you and Prince Charming up to tonight?" she asked Liz.  
  
"We're having dinner with his parents."  
  
"By choice?"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to imagine Michael voluntarily sitting down to dinner with my mother and Jim! There is an amusing image."  
  
"Hey, are you two working or yakking?" Michael scolded from the grill.  
  
"Pleasant isn't he?" Maria laughed as she watched Liz finish making a Blastoff Sundae.  
  
"Do you two ever stop fighting?"  
  
"No!" They yelled at the same time.  
  
Maria leaned into her best friend, "Well, there is one instance that we don't fight."  
  
"Stop right there." Liz warned as she moved away from Maria.  
  
"Lizzie, come on."  
  
"Maria, I don't need to hear about these things!"  
  
"What did you say to her? Michael questioned.  
  
"Go back to your grill Spaceboy, this is girl talk."  
  
"I know. That's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
CAMP  
  
"The new chick is hot." Bailey Kroft said as he tossed the pigskin to Travis Nixon.  
  
"She had a face? All I noticed was her body! Sweet!" Nick Fitzgerald yelled throwing the ball to Greg Tierney.  
  
"Who's the latest dish?" Kyle asked, joining the group.  
  
"Your girlfriend." Paul Stewart answered honestly.  
  
"New topic!" Kyle warned catching the ball and firing it to Jake Winger.  
  
"You don't like us discussing Sera?" Jake asked jokingly as he pitched the ball to Rafael Lopez.  
  
"You want us to start talking about Vicki?" Kyle teased.  
  
"Hey, how about a new topic fellas!" Jake yelled to the team.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
On the other side of campus, Ms. Cannon split her girls in two groups:  
  
Kayla, Sera, Vicki, Darlene Ewing, and Rachel Forrester comprised the first group.  
  
Amy, Pam, Karen Gordon, Tonya Martz, and Amber Timmons were in the second.  
  
1.1 "OK, I want each group to take some music, and choreograph a routine then present it at our next session, before dinner. That gives you two hours."  
  
Sera's group pawed through the stack of CDs Ms. Cannon presented them with. Darlene started a table with two headings: Songs with Potential and NO WAY IN HELL.  
  
Suddenly Sera jumped up. "I've got it! It's the perfect cheer."  
  
"That's it!" Kayla said shaking her head. "You are banned from further SNL viewing."  
  
"But the Spartan cheerleaders are great!" Sera whined.  
  
"NO! You are cutoff missy! You were quoting Mango in the room earlier and now Craig and Arianna! Enough!"  
  
"I thought it was funny Sera." Vicki defended.  
  
"So what is the 'perfect cheer' anyway?" Rachel asked.  
  
Sera smiled and held up the soundtrack to Bring It On.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Since Amy was the cheerleading captain, Ms. Cannon thought her group should present first.  
  
Tonya Martz queued up their music and the girls got into place. Sera and Kayla could hardly keep a straight face as The Baha Men's "Who Let The Dogs Out" emanated from the CD player.  
  
The music selection caused a smattering of chuckles from several of the football players who had gathered to watch the girls practice.  
  
Rachel leaned forward to whisper in Darlene's ear. "They have some good moves, the songs just all wrong."  
  
"That basket toss is great!" Vicki said nodding her head.  
  
"Amy, Karen and Tonya's kicks are right on beat too." Sera commented.  
  
The routine was finally (and mercifully, Sera thought) over.  
  
Ms. Cannon offered her review, "OK girls, I saw some great moves there! I think we'll use a different song, but the mechanics were nice!"  
  
Sera, Vicki, Kayla, Rachel and Darlene. You guys are up."  
  
Sera put the CD in the player, queued their song and ran to her spot behind Rachel.  
  
Bewitched's "Mickey" started and the girls ran out to the 'center' of the quad.  
  
Kyle, Devon, Jake and several of the other football players cheered and hooted as the girls did their routine.  
  
Sera and Kayla lip-synched the entire song as they cheered. Kyle smiled as he watched his girlfriend perform. He turned to Devon, "Do you realize how lucky we are man?"  
  
"You mean because we have two incredibly hot and if I may say LIMBER girlfriends?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah! I do! Look at them! By the way I think Pam's trying to get your attention. She keeps looking this way and blinking."  
  
"I think she's trying to flirt."  
  
"Whoa, if that's flirting color me scared."  
  
1.2 "Tell me about it!"  
  
The girls finished their routine and the football players game them a standing ovation. Kyle wondered if Sera was the main choreographer of the routine since it had LOTS of gyrations and other moves he'd seen her use while dancing. Not that he was complaining, those gyrations are what made it a great routine.  
  
Sera bounded toward him with a mega-watt grin on her face.  
  
"Ms. Cannon LOVED it! She is actually considering using it as one of our routines this year! She wants Amy and I to go over a few things, new ideas and what not. But I'm SO excited!"  
  
1.3 "So you did choreograph that?"  
  
"Well, I did some but Kayla and the others were key. It was a group project."  
  
"Liar!" Kayla said as she and Devon joined them. "She's being modest. That was totally her creation."  
  
"No it was not! Everyone put it together."  
  
"Fine. 99% was Sera and the rest was us."  
  
Sera laughed and shoved Kayla toward Devon.  
  
Kayla jumped on Devon for a piggyback ride. The quartet headed for the dining hall as Pam caught up with them.  
  
"Nice routine guys." Pam managed as she noticed Kyle and Sera holding hands.  
  
"Thanks Pam. You guys were great too! Love the song." Kayla snickered from Devon's back.  
  
Pam shot Kayla a harsh look, before softening her features and turning to Kyle. "Amber and I are having a party in our room late tonight if you want to join us."  
  
"Thanks, but I've got plans." Kyle said pulling Sera closer to him.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind…"  
  
"We appreciate it Pam, but we'll be REALLY busy! If you catch my meaning." Sera ran her hand up Kyle's chest keeping her eyes on Pam to gauge her reaction.  
  
Pam forced a smile. "OK then, I'll see you at dinner." She stalked away from the group and Sera cackled.  
  
"That was great! I loved the look on her face!"  
  
"We should really piss her off more often." Kayla agreed. "That was fun!"  
  
"You know when we were listing their attributes, we forgot ruthless."  
  
"You were listing our attributes?" Sera said glancing at Kyle.  
  
"And forgiving, did we mention forgiving.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Maria and Michael walked up the Evans' driveway  
  
"I still cannot believe that you failed to tell me they invited us to dinner and that you accepted on our behalf. I didn't get the chance to call Mrs. Evans and ask if there was anything I could bring. So now I have to show up empty handed and..."  
  
Michael stopped at the porch, reached behind a shrub and pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers.  
  
"What, how….Michael?"  
  
"I told Iz what I did and she said she'd have something for me behind the shrub. Here, you can give these to Mrs. Evans."  
  
He knocked on the door. Phillip pulled it open moments later and beckoned them inside.  
  
They followed Mr. Evans into the kitchen where Max and Liz were helping set the table and chatting with Diane.  
  
"You made it!" Diane beamed at M and M.  
  
"Hi! These are for you." Maria said presenting the bouquet.  
  
"Oh wildflowers, my favorite! Thank you Maria. That's so sweet."  
  
"Kids, what can I get you to drink?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Cherry coke." All four teens replied.  
  
"Why do I ask?" Mr. Evans said grinning at his wife.  
  
Michael reached for a second helping of lasagna after getting an OK from Diane. He set it on his plate and was about to put the serving fork down when Maria cleared her throat. "You think you could dip some out for me?"  
  
"Did you ask for seconds?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Children, lets not fight at the table." Diane said in mock warning.  
  
Maria smiled and took the fork from Michael.  
  
"So girls, have you heard from Kyle or Sera? Did they get in OK?"  
  
"Kyle called Jim, He said they got in just fine and were already heading out for practice." Maria stated.  
  
"Those poor kids will be so exhausted when they get back." Diane said making the universal tsk tsk noise mothers are famous for.  
  
"I'm kinda curious to see what Kyle picks up this year. I mean last year he came back as a Buddhist, there's no telling what we'll get this year." Max joked.  
  
"I think Kyle's changed for the better since he became Buddhist." Liz defended her friend.  
  
"I agree. " Maria said nodding her head.  
  
"Of course he changed for the better, its not like he could have been worse!" Michael joked shoving another forkful of lasagna in his mouth.  
  
Diane smirked but managed to shoot Michael an admonishing look. "Kyle and Sera certainly seem to be serious these days." Mrs. Evans observed.  
  
Maria and Liz shared a smile before Liz responded. "I think she's been really good for him."  
  
"And here we thought that Kyle and Izzy were heading for a romance." Phillip said.  
  
Max and Michael nearly choked on their dinner as Maria let out a short blast of laughter.  
  
"Kyle and Iz? A couple? No, I don't think that was ever an option!"  
  
"No? They seem really close." Phil insisted.  
  
"They're just friends. Very good friends." Liz explained.  
  
"Yeah Dad, I don't think you have to worry about Kyle and Isabel hooking up in any other fashion!" Max laughed.  
  
"How long are Kyle and Sera away at their camps?" Diane asked.  
  
"Three weeks." Maria said, exhaling loudly. "They have to be bored right? I mean three weeks of cheers and football! Yawn! What could they possibly do for fun?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I got it!" Sera yelled as she spiked the ball over the net.  
  
Nathan Webber looked up just as the ball was hurtling towards his face, he dove out of the way and the ball smacked into the ground.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Sera yelled as she danced before a still prone Nathan. "I think that evens the score boys!"  
  
"I think they've got a ringer." Jake called from the back.  
  
"It gets worse, she's serving!" Kyle said with a grimace.  
  
Sera turned and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before serving the ball right to him.  
  
Kyle popped the ball up and Greg Tierney spiked near Pam. Pam squeaked and threw her hands up to cover her face. "GREG! That was close!"  
  
Amy dove to the ground and made enough contact to get the ball to Sera who sent it sailing over the net again and right between Tim Malamud and Chris Gordon.  
  
Sera helped Amy up. The girls exchanged high fives and grins.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken this is game point gentlemen!" Sera chanted as she served. Sam Miller got underneath the serve and bashed it across the net to Rachel Forrester. Rachel managed a one-handed spike that Tonya smashed back to the boys' side. Kyle and Paul Stewart were ready. Kyle jabbed the ball toward Paul, who in turn, launched a beautiful spike directly at Pam. Pam did just as the boys expected her to do; she used her hands as a shield and the ball hurtled to the ground. Darlene lunged for it but it was too late.  
  
"Oh girls, I think THIS is game point." Chris cackled as he smacked the volleyball at his sister, Karen. Karen returned Chris' serve with little effort. Chris may be her big brother, but Karen could probably take him. The football players scrambled for the ball and just managed to get it over the net. In their rush, they positioned the ball perfectly. It landed right between Sera and Amy. Sera dove to no avail, the ball bounced off the tips of her fingers and landed in the soft sand with a plop.  
  
On the other side of the net the boys erupted with cheers and hoots, high fives all around. Kyle disengaged himself from the throng, crossed to the cheerleaders' side of the net, and pulled his girlfriend to her feet.  
  
"Well that sucks!" Sera said, as she stood and pulled out of Kyle's arms.  
  
"You really don't like to lose do you?" Kyle asked, remembering the pool game on their first date.  
  
"No! And what makes it worse is that we could have beaten you if we could have eliminated certain members of out team."  
  
"Anyone in particular?" Kyle asked knowingly.  
  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about! You would think that as competitive as she is about cheering, it would carry over to other sports!"  
  
"Pam isn't as competitive as you babe. You play to win, Pam play doesn't have that philosophy. She plays because she wants to flirt with the team."  
  
"I just can't stand the way she goes up there and slaps at the ball. It's pathetic. Does she really think guys don't find athletic females attractive? Hello! Gabrielle Reese is a pro volleyball player and plenty of guys find her sexy."  
  
"Yeah she is hot!" Kyle said with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should make a rule that you don't fantasize about other women while we're together."  
  
"Oh well, if you insist."  
  
Sera fixed him with a look that left no room for doubt.  
  
//OK change of subject// Kyle thought.  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Depends on what you have in mind." Sera said grinning.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Sneaking into the dorms Sera laughed as they entered Kyle's room and she glanced at Devon's empty bed.  
  
"Guess that means that my room is off limits for awhile!" Sera joked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you see Devon at the game?"  
  
"No."  
  
1.4 "Did you happen to notice who was missing from our side?"  
  
"Not really, I…OH! So you think their off doing…OK"  
  
"If not, they're at least having some 'alone time'." Sera said complete with Dr. Evil style air quotes.  
  
"Now there is a good idea." Kyle said as he advanced on Sera, tackled her on his bed and began to tickle here with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
1.5 "At last I have you in my clutches, Maw Haw Ha!"  
  
Sera stopped struggling and laughing long enough to give Kyle the 'you're completely insane look before drawing him into a kiss.  
  
Kyle's hand moved up her tank. Sera inhaled sharply as his fingertips brushed her ribcage.  
  
His mouth moved back over hers as his hand moved higher up her body. When he felt the lacy fabric of her bra he paused, wondering if he should continue. His hand hovered above her breast for a full minute before Sera pushed into him and made the decision for him.  
  
They remained wrapped up in each other for awhile, soon Sera became aware of Kyle's hand reaching for the front clasp to her bra. She had a fleeting inclination to stop his efforts, but decided she was enjoying herself too much to stop him just yet.  
  
When he succeeded in opening the clasp he pulled away from her kiss and used his tongue to trace a path to her chest. His tongue played over her nipple for a moment before his mouth descended on it.  
  
She cried out as he teased first one breast then the other. She thread her fingers in his hair.  
  
Kyle smiled against her skin as she arched her back under his touch. Feeling a bit daring, he moved back up her body to reclaim her mouth as his hands worked on the tie on her shorts.  
  
Sera stiffened and struggled beneath him.  
  
She pushed at his chest. "Kyle stop."  
  
"What?" He pulled back to look at her.  
  
"I can't, I…I'm not rea… not yet."  
  
"Hey, its OK. Relax, we can stop."  
  
He started to sit up and she grabbed his shoulders. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just…." she looked away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Sera, I'm not trying to force you into something you're not ready for. You saying no isn't going to change my feelings for you."  
  
"Kyle, I've never done that with anyone."  
  
"Kissing? Sera, you're gorgeous, I find that very hard to believe."  
  
"Kyle! You know what I mean. The other stuff," She paused, hoping it would dawn on him, it didn't. "the under the clothes stuff."  
  
The proverbial light bulb sputtered to life over Kyle's head as her words registered with him. His eyes widened as looked at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"That uh, you're a virgin?"  
  
"Disappointed?" she asked warily.  
  
Kyle laughed for a moment until he saw the hurt look on her face. He titled her face towards him.  
  
"God no!."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I know you've dated a lot of girls who are more…advanced, so I'm sure you expecting…"  
  
"Sera, I won't lie and say I don't want you. Every time I'm around you, I have to keep myself in check. You give me those looks like you're going to ravish me. You say things that make me want to ravish you. The way you kiss me goodnight at the end of our dates drives me so insane I literally have to meditate to stop myself from creeping into your bedroom at night, just so I can hold you a little longer."  
  
She blushed and dropped her eyes.  
  
"But if you're not ready, you're not ready!"  
  
She smiled as she gazed at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to lead you on."  
  
"You didn't, I can wait." After a beat, "It may kill me."  
  
She averted her eyes and he touched his nose to hers. "I'm kidding. You set the pace. We'll play by your rules!"  
  
She smiled and ran a finger along his jaw.  
  
"I do love the way you kiss!"  
  
"Kissing works for me."  
  
Kyle kissed her again. After a time she pulled away and looked at him with a devilish grin.  
  
"I think SOME under the clothes stuff would be OK."  
  
//I am SO going to need a cold shower after tonight!//  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So you're sure, about the sex stuff I mean?" Sera asked as Kyle walked her down to the girl's floor.  
  
"If I just wanted to hop into bed with someone I'd be sneaking into Pam's room right now. I'm where I want to be and who I want to be with."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Now get inside and be quiet, you don't want to wake up Kayla."  
  
Suddenly they noticed the door creeping open ever so slightly. Devon poked his head out the crack and motioned for them to get inside.  
  
"Told ya so." Sera laughed looking back at Kyle, as they entered the room that was illuminated only by the moonlight.  
  
"Get in here. Pam was here five minutes ago wondering where Sera was. I think she knows you two were off somewhere."  
  
"She didn't see you?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I hid in the closet." Devon replied.  
  
"I told her you were in the bathroom. I don't think she believed me. My guess, she's going to snitch to Cannon you're missing!" Kayla said standing near the closet.  
  
"What the hell is up with that girl?" Sera asked. "She's had it in for me since day one."  
  
" You want a list?" Kayla asked. "You're dating Kyle, you're a better cheerleader. You're nicer, prettier. Oh did I mention that you're dating Kyle?"  
  
"But if she squeals on me she burns him too."  
  
"That's why she wants to catch you out of the room. I guess she figured you'd come back alone and Cannon would catch you in the hall after curfew!"  
  
The four teens froze when they heard Mrs. Cannon knock.  
  
"Girls, Wake up!! I'm doing a bed check."  
  
Kyle and Devon looked like deer in headlights while Kayla covered her mouth with her hands. Sera sprung into action. She shoved the boys in the closet, grabbed her duffel and Kayla's placing them in front of the closet door. She stripped off her shorts and tossed her covers about to make her bed looked slept in. Finally she grabbed her portable CD player and Kayla's out of the duffels.  
  
She handed one to Kayla and tossed the other one on her bed.  
  
"Put these on and lay down!" She whispered to Kayla before moving to the door.  
  
Kayla got under the covers, and covered her ears with the headphones.  
  
"Ms. Cannon? What's up?" Sera asked as she opened the door.  
  
"It was reported that you were missing." Ms. Cannon said moving into the room and turning on the light.  
  
Kayla sat up, removed the headphones and looked from Ms. Cannon to Sera.  
  
"Missing? No, I went down to the bathroom a little while ago but I came straight back."  
  
"Kayla, you've been here the whole time?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. But I didn't hear her." She pointed at the CD player on her pillow.  
  
Sera laughed. "I just barely heard you knocking. I kept trying to figure out why "Yesterday" suddenly had a drum solo in it."  
  
Ms. Cannon chuckled. "No, I don't think that's the way Lennon and McCartney wrote it!"  
  
"Much to Ringo's chagrin." Sera laughed, relieved that Ms. Cannon didn't seem suspicious.  
  
"Well, OK. You girls get back to bed. And to the Beatles! Good choice by the way!"  
  
"Thanks! I grew up listening to them, my mom's a big fan and she created a monster in me!"  
  
"Hey there are worse things you could be listening to. Kayla what's spinning in your player?"  
  
"Oh, uh Jay-z" Kayla said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"See." Ms. Cannon said winking at Sera.  
  
Sera grinned back and walked toward the door.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. Good night girls!"  
  
"Good night Ms. Cannon." they replied together.  
  
The coach closed the door behind her. Both Sera and Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. Sera locked the door before moving to the closet to let Devon and Kyle out.  
  
Kayla was trying to quell her laughter but she couldn't. She looked at Sera. "Bad joke I know but looks like they're finally out of the closet."  
  
Sera laughed with her roommate, they covered their mouths with their pillows just in case Ms. Cannon or Pam was lurking in the hall.  
  
"Ha Ha. Glad you two think this is so funny!" Kyle said.  
  
"Nice pick up on that Beatles thing girl!" Devon said looking at Sera.  
  
"Yeah, how could you be so sure she'd get that reference?"  
  
"I was in her office when you guys were deciding whether or not to add me to the squad. She had a framed lithograph of Meet the Beatles. I remembered it because it was the first album my dad ever gave me."  
  
Kyle swept Sera into his arms. "I knew there was a reason I was dating you!"  
  
"Sera, liking the pink lace!!" Devon said leering at her.  
  
Kyle looked down at his girlfriend and noticed for the first time that she was wearing only a tank and her panties. "Sera!"  
  
"What?" She asked grabbing her shorts from underneath her covers and slipping into them. "I couldn't exactly answer the door in the same outfit I've been wearing all night! I figured I could get by in the tank, but not my shorts. Especially since they have COMETS emblazoned on them!" she pointed to her right leg, which bore the West Roswell logo.  
  
Devon wagged his eyebrows at Kyle who stared him down in return.  
  
"So I guess the big question is how do we get these two out of here?" Kayla asked looking at Kyle and Devon.  
  
"Go out like you're using the bathroom. Check the hall and make sure Pam and Cannon are gone. I'll keep the door open and you can signal us. Wave your hand or something."  
  
"Man Sera, that's a plan and a half."  
  
"Please, you act as though I never had to sneak a guy out of my room before."  
  
"What?" Kyle yelled spinning to face Sera.  
  
"I never said I was a saint!" She said grinning mischievously at him.  
  
TBC 


	9. Summer Camp Part III

By the second week of camp Sera was ready to murder Pam. If the incident the first night of camp wasn't enough, Pam made it her mission to ruin any free time Kyle and Sera had, each time the couple tried to sneak off, Pam was right behind them with her flavor of the week, Tim Malamud.  
  
Things got even uglier when Pam dropped Sera during a routine. Kyle and the rest of the football players had gathered to watch the girls practice before dinner. Pam was supposed to bridge her arms for Sera to complete the pyramid; however, Pam was too busy making eyes at Kyle and the rest of the team and her grip faltered sending Sera plummeting toward the ground. Mason Garner and Jack Robinson, the cheer spots, caught Sera scant inches from the ground.  
  
Sera burst out of their grip and advanced on Pam. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pam answered nastily.  
  
1.1.1 "I'm talking about you nearly dropping me on my…"  
  
"GIRLS! Ms. Cannon interrupted their argument. "Sera are you all right?"  
  
"A little shaken, but I'll be OK."  
  
1.1.2 "Good. Pam, what happened?"  
  
"Sorry Ms. C, I just lost my grip."  
  
Sera rolled her eyes as Pam put on an Eddie Haskell routine for Ms. Cannon.  
  
"OK, girls. Let's go ahead and break for dinner."  
  
"You OK?" Kyle asked as he reached his girlfriend's side  
  
"Yeah, just a little tense."  
  
"Want some help with that?" Kyle asked grinning at her.  
  
She smiled at his meaning and sidled up to him. "Maybe later."  
  
Pam made a face at their display and looked at Amber, "You know if Sera didn't weigh so much I wouldn't have dropped her."  
  
Kyle moved faster than Sera could. He picked her up in a fireman's carry and walked quickly away before Sera could do bodily harm.  
  
Vicki turned on Pam. "You know, it's a really good thing that Sera's OK Pam. We need her."  
  
"Please." Pam snorted  
  
"She's serious Pam. Tonya agreed. Sera brings a lot to this squad and you're going out of your way to pick on her."  
  
"I think what they're trying to convey to you Pam is that you reap what you sow. If you continue on this path, we're not going to feel too sorry for you when Sera snaps and Kyle's not around to carry her off." Kayla warned. "Devon. Let's go catch up with Kyle and Sera."  
  
Kyle was still carrying Sera when Kayla and Devon caught up with them.  
  
"Sera? You OK up there?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Fine!" "He won't put me down though."  
  
"No way. Not until you calm down to the point that I think you're not going to strangle Pam."  
  
"If you don't put me down soon you'll be the one I want to strangle, not Pam."  
  
"What's the harm?" Kayla asked as she handed Sera's bag to Kyle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the harm in letting her strangle Pam. She needs to be knocked down a peg or two."  
  
"As much as I agree, I'm sure Sera wants to remain on the cheerleading squad long enough to actually cheer at school, not be kicked off before we get out of camp for fighting."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Good point."  
  
Sera in the mean time had reached into her bag, retrieved her phone and was dialing when Kayla gave her a strange look.  
  
1.1.3 "What are you…"  
  
"Hey Maria! Its Sera."  
  
"Hey! How's camp."  
  
"Well actually that's why I'm calling. Could you please tell your almost- brother to put me down and that I promise not to attack Pam at this present moment."  
  
"Put you down?"  
  
"He's carrying me because I made a semi-threatening move toward Pam after she made some crack at my weight."  
  
"Sure put him on, but I wouldn't make that promise about Pam, she deserves whatever she gets."  
  
Sera reached around Kyle and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What is going on?" Kyle winced as his almost-sister's voice reach howler monkey level.  
  
"She and Pam just don't see eye to eye."  
  
"Of course they don't Sera doesn't stoop that low. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Pam dropped her in a routine…DON'T YELL!! She's fine, the spots caught her. Then Pam said she wouldn't have dropped her if Sera didn't weigh so much."  
  
Kyle had to take the phone away from his ear as Maria reacted to the news. Devon, Kayla and Sera could hear her perfectly.  
  
"What? And you didn't help knock that witch on her ass?"  
  
"Maria, I just don't want her to do anything stupid."  
  
Sera had been tapping her fingers on Kyle's back as he talked to Maria, smacked him as he said this.  
  
"OW! See. Violence."  
  
"I think its fully justified."  
  
"You're a big help!"  
  
"I knew I called the right person." Sera said from her perch on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm hanging up now!"  
  
"No wait, let me talk to Sera again."  
  
"Here." Kyle said handing the phone back to his girlfriend as he finally set her down.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Anything good going on?"  
  
"Maybe!!" Sera answered cagily.  
  
"He's still holding you isn't he?"  
  
"No. He finally put me down but he's right here.  
  
"Fine! But you call me when you get a spare moment. I want to hear everything!"  
  
"I'll do that! How is it there?"  
  
"Oh crazy busy as usual-nothing new."  
  
"Is it really bad? I mean is Holly even remotely helping?"  
  
"Surprisingly she's been showing up on a regular basis. Of course she's been taking extra breaks but you have to take the good with the bad. Don't worry about us! We can handle things here. You go learn how to spell words with your arms and shout rhymes."  
  
"Thanks Maria. You're the best!"  
  
"I know! You kids have fun!"  
  
"Bye Maria."  
  
"Bye chica!"  
  
Maria laughed as she flipped her cell closed. Liz came into the Crashdown kitchen.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That was Sera."  
  
"Oh how's camp!"  
  
"Well she's ready to kill Pam, but other than that I think she's OK."  
  
"Someone wanting Pam dead. There's a shock. But I'll bet she's glad to be spending time with Kyle."  
  
"Speaking of spending time with one's significant other, are you and Max still headed for the desert tonight?"  
  
"Yes, and take that look off your face right now Maria DeLuca! We're just going to talk."  
  
"Talk, right sure!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Call it whatever you want girlfriend."  
  
"Maria!!"  
  
"Fine, you're going to talk. But I encourage you to finish your talk early, because believe me getting physical with a Czechoslovakian is out of this world…pun intended!"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Just being honest!"  
  
"I'm going up to change, you get out of here too. I'm sure you and Michael have big plans."  
  
"Oh yeah, the couch and a hockey game. Perhaps I'll even get treated to a bottle of Snapple! Color me excited!"  
  
"Well try to have fun!"  
  
"Don't worry chica, I'll find some way to take his mind off the hockey game."  
  
"I'm sure you will!"  
  
The girls parted with a hug.  
  
"Call me tomorrow and let me know how the 'talk' went."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Liz waved and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
She walked through her door and noticed something amiss.  
  
Music was playing softly, but she couldn't quite determine the origin.  
  
She checked her CD player, but it was empty, looking on the balcony she again found nothing. Suddenly Liz realized the sounds were coming from her bathroom.  
  
When she walked in she found Max standing near the bubble filled tub with a white rose between his teeth. Max slowly removed the rose and stepped toward her.  
  
"I thought after today you deserved a break."  
  
"Max."  
  
"I put Vanilla Bean in the tub, Maria picked up some Lavender candles from Amy's shop and I put on some Gomez." he pointed to a small personal CD player he'd plugged into some speakers.  
  
"Max…"  
  
"This isn't a seduction scene. I just wanted you to have some R and R before our date tonight. You guys were pretty packed today." Max grinned and Liz melted, she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the galaxy's greatest boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well you are and I love you!"  
  
Max smiled and rested his head on her forehead.  
  
"I love you more. Now get undressed!"  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
"So you can take your bath gutter mind."  
  
"Oh right!" Liz said with a small laugh.  
  
Max placed the rose on the counter and stepped out of the bathroom. Once Liz shed her uniform and climbed into the tub, she called out to him.  
  
"OK Max, you can come back in."  
  
"You look comfy!"  
  
"It feels great! Thank you."  
  
"Does it need to be reheated?" he asked holding his hand over the water.  
  
"No. Its perfect. You know I appreciate the gesture and all, but you really didn't have to leave." she grinned up at him.  
  
"Yeah I did. If I hadn't walked out, I'd be in there with you."  
  
1.1.4 "Is that a threat or is that a promise?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Maria curled closer to Michael on the couch as the Red Wings and the Stars faced off.  
  
"Is this almost over?"  
  
"Maria, it's the first period."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Why, did you want to do something else?"  
  
"Well, she began climbing on his lap. "I did have another activity in mind."  
  
"Anything that would interest me?" Michael asked with a grin as he grasped her hips.  
  
"I think so!" Maria looped her arms around Michael's neck and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I like your activity much better." Michael said returning the kiss.  
  
As Michael trailed a kiss down Maria's neck, Brendan Shannahan broke away from a defender and slid a goal past Marty Turco.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"I'm good! I've barely touched….MICHAEL!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Why do I even bother?"  
  
"OK, OK I'll turn it off!"  
  
"Its not like I'm asking for much, all I want is the opportunity to make you my love slave for a few hours."  
  
Michael lunged for the remote and quickly pressed the power button, he tossed it aside and reached for his girlfriend.  
  
"Only a few hours? Why not all-night?" he asked grinning at her.  
  
"If that's what you think is best." Maria conceded.  
  
"Oh I do."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The night of the camp banquet provided Sera and Kyle their only real time alone since the first night at camp.  
  
After dinner while everyone else went to the nearby theater to see Rush Hour 2, Kyle and Sera walked to the park. They climbed on the jungle gym and nestled together.  
  
"Man I'm beat!" Kyle said yawning. "Coach had us doing up downs all day, AFTER running 5 miles!"  
  
Sera stroked his hair. "Poor baby! I think Ms. C and Coach Williams decided to torture all of us. We had to do our routine from 7 AM to 5:30 and we only got a break for lunch. She made us run 2 miles to warm up."  
  
"Yeah, at least you get to run in the early morning when its still nice out. Coach had us doing our 5 at 12:30!!! Is there a hotter time of day?"  
  
"I think it was a strategic plan to wear all of us out so we'd fall right to sleep and be ready to go in the morning for the return trip."  
  
"Probably. But you know I'm not too worn out. I think my lips are still in working order."  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
The couple kissed lightly for a moment before Kyle pulled Sera to him so he could kiss her properly.  
  
Sera pulled back after a few minutes and gazed at her boyfriend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about how much I'm going to miss doing this when school starts."  
  
"Are we not going to be dating when school starts?" Kyle asked warily.  
  
"No! I mean Yes! Yes we'll still be dating…I hope, school starts Tuesday. I just mean that we'll be in class all day and its not like I can pounce on you in the middle of science class."  
  
"Actually I don't think that would be an issue anyway. You'll be in the super smart class while Maria and I toil away in remedial science for another year."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"OK! I swear, I'll make every effort to steal you away in between classes for some quality lip lock time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Woo Hoo!"  
  
"So when we get back to Roswell tomorrow you want to go see Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back?"  
  
"Yeah! That'd be great! Should we call Maria and Michael? I know Michael likes Kevin Smith."  
  
"No. Let's make it just us. I thought coming into camp we'd have plenty of time to spend together, but with Pam following us all the time I feel like I've barely seen you."  
  
"That's fine. I think I can handle being alone with you in the back row of the movie theater."  
  
"If you only knew what was going on in my mind you wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"I guess I'll have to take my chances." she grinned at him.  
  
"If I weren't so dead tired, I'd respond to that with a Dr. Evil laugh."  
  
"How about I get a Kyle laugh, I like that much better."  
  
Kyle rewarded her with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know one thing I'm really going to miss about camp."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"Snuggling with you at night."  
  
" Well then I guess we'd better make this night last as long as possible."  
  
Kyle smiled and laid a kiss on top of Sera forehead. "I agree."  
  
END CHAPTER 


	10. First Day of School Part I

1 September 4, 2001  
  
Sera entered the halls of West Roswell High School searching for a friendly face.  
  
She had five particular faces in mind, but at this moment anyone from the cheerleading squad would suffice. Except maybe Pam Troy.  
  
"Hey Chica! Over here."  
  
Sera smiled as she recognized Maria's voice. She scanned the hall and saw the blond pixie waving at her. Sera picked up the pace and quickly reached her friend, who was standing near her locker with Michael, Liz and Max.  
  
"Hi everyone." Sera said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey Sera, ready for your first day?" Liz asked  
  
"I'm a little nervous, being the new kid and all."  
  
"You'll be fine. West Roswell is a great school. I know you'll fit right in!!"  
  
Liz smiled warmly at the girl. Sera returned her smile.  
  
"Let's see your schedule girlie." Maria said reaching to pluck the paper from Sera's hand.  
  
"Oh you have Drama, with me first period, Yeah! Then AP English…you have that one with the smartie super-couple over here. Then Trig with Liz, AP Physics with M and L again…geez you smart people. Then lunch…good you have the same lunch period as the rest of us. Study Hall with Max AND Kyle!"  
  
She paused to wink at Sera.  
  
" I expect many Eraser Room visits during that hour. Max you probably won't see a whole lot of those two."  
  
Sera looked at her friends.  
  
"What's an Eraser Room?"  
  
"Oh you'll learn," Maria said with a smile. "Next we all have Government together, and then you leave us for P.E. which you don't even have to participate in because you're a cheerleader. Its so sucks that you get to practice instead of being forced to run track with the rest of us."  
  
"Maria we're not running track in P.E. we're playing volleyball. You like volleyball," Max reasoned.  
  
"Max, I'm just saying that I find it unfair that Sera here gets to work on creating the perfect human pyramid while the rest of us get all sweaty and nasty."  
  
"Maria, I know you would have made the squad if you tried out." Sera placated.  
  
Michael mumbled, "She's got the mouth for it. Oww."  
  
He touched the back of his head where Maria smacked him.  
  
"Hey 'bro'!" Maria called out as Kyle walked past.  
  
Kyle stopped and turned around. "Hey 'sis'. Hey guys." Kyle nodded to each of the group.  
  
He paused and regarded Sera for a moment. "Hey!"  
  
Sera beamed. "Hey."  
  
"Hey? That's how you greet your girlfriend? This cannot be the same couple who was heating up the back row of the movie theater the last night."  
  
Thanks Maria." Sera said, utterly embarrassed.  
  
Kyle moved closer to Sera and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't let her get to you, its her goal in life to mortify as many people as possible!"  
  
"Mission accomplished," Sera said with a grin.  
  
"Besides, she doesn't have a whole lot of room to talk!"  
  
Maria smirked at Kyle while Sera "So, what's first on your schedule?"  
  
"Spanish."  
  
"Senor Valenti, I'm in your class!" Liz exclaimed  
  
"Great. You wanna head there now or you want me to save you a seat?"  
  
"Um…" Liz paused looking at Max.  
  
"Go, Michael and I should probably head to Minorities anyway." Max said.  
  
"I'll see you 2nd period." she said before meeting his lips with hers in a long kiss.  
  
Kyle looked at Sera and rolled his eyes in their direction, she giggled.  
  
Michael coughed, forcing Max and Liz to pull apart. Liz flushed and hid her head on Max's shoulder. She leaned up, whispered in Max's ear, and kissed his cheek before waving to the rest of the group.  
  
Kyle met Sera's eyes and asked "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Yeah." she said smiling. He kissed her once more before departing to Spanish with Liz.  
  
"Sera we should go. Mr. Hammond doesn't like his students to be late.  
  
"Yeah we're leaving too. See you guys later." Michael said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Ahhhem," Maria cleared her throat loudly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Oh, sorry" Michael apologized as he wrapped his arms around Maria and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Maria arched her eyebrows suggestively at him "Count on it."  
  
Max smiled and waved goodbye to Sera and Maria. The girls made their way to Drama just as the bell rang. Mr. Hammond gave them a look as they reached two seats in front.  
  
"Good Morning. For those of you who don't know me I am Justin Hammond, you will call me Mr. Hammond, I expect prompt attendance everyday, " At this he looked over his glasses at Maria and Sera. "And total preparation and concentration. Today we will begin with some icebreakers. Everyone please stand up and one by one introduce yourselves to the class. Your name, class, and one significant event in your life."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at this. She had some significant life events that would curl the hair of every person in the class.  
  
//Where should I start? Let's see: Two years ago I watched my best friend, Liz die and be brought back to life by Max, who it turns out, is an alien. Not only is Max an alien, but so are his sister and my boyfriend. As if three aliens roaming the halls of West Roswell weren't enough, then we got Tess…The stupid skanky slut who went after Max even though he had a serious girlfriend. The bitch who murdered my sweet Alex, mindwarped my "brother" into helping her dump Alex's body and who would have delivered my Michael into the hands of his enemy, as long as it meant she got to sit on a throne.  
  
Michael, I could talk about Michael. He started our relationship by kidnapping me and taking me to some sleazy motel. He broke my heart about 100 times telling me that he couldn't feel human. That the biggest reason he couldn't be with me was because he loved me too much. Michael who ultimately came back to me, stayed for me, because he realized that he couldn't live without me, on any planet. AHHHH No! I can't talk about The Pod Squad or Tess' manipulations. I can't talk about Michael either. One, I'm not sharing the most intimate details of my life with these people. And two, Michael would kill me if he knew I was discussing our relationship in front of the entire class.//  
  
Maria was jolted out of her reverie when she heard Sera calling her name.  
  
"Maria, Maria it's your turn."  
  
"Hi, I'm Maria DeLuca, I'm a Senior. FINALLY! Um, one significant event in my life." I guess that would be the day that my dad walked out on my mom and me. I was only seven but I remember it like it was yesterday. The day he left I sat on the front stoop waiting for him to come back. He never did. But now I think that may have been for the best. His leaving made us stronger. My mom and I became close and we learned to take care of ourselves. We were Independent Women before Destiny's Child ever had an inkling about that song."  
  
Very nice. Miss Davidson, you're next.  
  
"OK. Hi everyone. My name is Sera Davidson, I'm a Senior as well. I guess the most recent significant event in my life is transferring here to Roswell from San Diego. So far its been a huge adjustment, but its been entertaining thanks to the help of some really great friends."  
  
Sera looked at Maria and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Miss Davidson."  
  
Mr. Hammond said before turning to Brent Carter who was seated behind Sera.  
  
"Mr. Carter you know the drill by now."  
  
Sera took out a piece of paper and jotted a quick note to Maria.  
  
S: Did I sound too Dawson's Creekish?  
  
Maria wrote on her own paper, so Mr. Hammond wouldn't catch them passing notes.  
  
M: No, is that what you were going for?  
  
S: No, I just thought I may have gone overboard a bit. Just making sure I wasn't pulling a Joey Potter!  
  
M: You were fine. Besides, what is all this about significant life events. What one person considers significant could be totally irrelevant to someone else.  
  
S: Yours was great! You'd be a wiz at improv!  
  
M: Sweetie, you have no idea!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The bell rang, Maria and Sera sprinted out the door. They took the stairs two at a time to reach the hall were everyone was meeting before second period. When they reached their group they were alarmed to see Kyle dancing about with a small pair of maracas.  
  
"What is he doing?" Sera asked Liz.  
  
"Senora Via gave a prize to the group who translated her daily paragraph perfectly. We were in the winning group." she held her pair of maracas up for Maria and Sera to inspect.  
  
"And he felt the need to celebrate?" Maria asked.  
  
"He figured out most of the translation, so he was a little excited!"  
  
"As he should be. He usually can't string together two words in his own language, much less a foreign one." Maria deadpanned.  
  
Kyle's dance had brought him near his almost-sister and girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed the girls on the cheek before shaking his maracas at them.  
  
"Are you drunk? Cause its only 9:00 in the morning, you should at least wait until lunch!" Sera chided.  
  
"Nope, I just have a really good feeling about this year!"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that the coach's just told him that the football team picked him to be captain." Liz confessed.  
  
Sera's eyes widened and she turned to her boyfriend. "Oh my God! When were you going to tell me."  
  
"I was going to let you sweat it out a little! I needed to know if you were dating me for me or the because you liked the idea of dating the CAPTAIN of the football team!"  
  
"Well, its for the title of course." Sera joked.  
  
"You have been spending way too much time with Maria! That must end soon!"  
  
"Worried she's going to corrupt me?"  
  
"I thought that was my job." Kyle said leering at her.  
  
"You do your fair share." Sera said laughing at him.  
  
"And on that note, lets go to English shall we?" Max said steering Liz toward the open door.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch!" Sera said, kissing Kyle on the cheek "Have fun in Algebra."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it will be a delight!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	11. First Day of School Part II

Kyle fidgeted in his seat behind Maria. She turned on him once Mr. Kulick approached the board.  
  
"If you don't sit still I will harm you!"  
  
"I hate this class."  
  
"Kyle it's the first day. You can't possibly know that yet."  
  
" Its not fair, you and Michael are in here together, Max and Liz have English together. Sera and I don't share a class until 5th period." Kyle pouted.  
  
"Yes and I'm sure that the two hours from now until lunch will a trying separation!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Make your jokes."  
  
"I live to torture you!" Maria grinned.  
  
"Hey." Michael hissed. "When did you get so whipped?"  
  
"Whipped? I'm not whipped."  
  
"Oh you so are!" Maria concurred. "You're like a smitten love puppy."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Kyle scowled at his almost-sister.  
  
"Have you been telling Sera that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"The conversations that Sera and I share are private, Mr. Valenti."  
  
"Not when they're about me they aren't."  
  
"What are you worried about anyway? I like Sera and on occasion I like you."  
  
"Yeah, but that's a very rare occasion." Michael whispered.  
  
Kyle glared at his friend and started to flip him off, when Mr. Kulick's voice rang out.  
  
"Mr. Valenti, Can you tell me what x represents in this equation?"  
  
"Uh..5?  
  
"Try again."  
  
Swearing under his breath Kyle looked at the board and concentrated. "7?"  
  
"Correct Mr. Valenti."  
  
Michael turned to him and smirked.  
  
"Nice save!"  
  
"Shut up Michael."  
  
"Mr. Guerin," Mr. Kulick turned his attention Michael's way. "Why don't you take the next equation."  
  
Kyle had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. **************************************************************************** **  
  
After English, Max walked Sera and Liz to Trig before heading towards the gym for P.E.  
  
As the girls entered the classroom, they spied Pam Troy sitting in the middle of a group talking loudly and braying like a hyena. Liz and Sera found seats on the opposite side of the room. Sera reached into her bag and grabbed her Chex Mix, she opened the bag and offered some to Liz.  
  
"Hey Sera. If you expect me to be able to lift you, you'd better lay off the snacks." Pam's voice rang out.  
  
Sera ignored the comment and focused on Liz.  
  
"So, tell me all about the Roswell happenings while I was away."  
  
"There's not much to tell. Not much goes on here, as I'm sure you've noticed."  
  
Sera narrowed her eyes and looked at Liz. "You mean to tell me that you and Mr. Perfect didn't do anything disgustingly romantic?"  
  
Liz laughed, "Kyle's right! You have been spending too much time with Maria!"  
  
"Please! She's not the only one who notices that you and Max are totally and completely in love with each other. I mean the WORLD notices how amazing you two are together."  
  
"Oh they've had their share of problems, isn't that right Liz?"  
  
The girls were so involved on their conversation they had failed to notice that Pam and two of her cronies had wandered over.  
  
"What do you want Pam?" Sera asked, not even attempting to hide her contempt.  
  
"Just curious about the latest in the Max and Liz saga, I mean, it really has been interesting, hasn't it girls." The two Pamettes chuckled.  
  
"Pam, Sera and I were talking." Liz began.  
  
"Oh come on Parker. Last time I saw Max, he was with Tess Harding. I mean WOW, they looked REALLY tight at Prom."  
  
Liz bristled at the mention of Tess' name. Sera caught her reaction and stood to face Pam.  
  
"You know Pam regardless of what Max was doing with someone FIVE MONTHS ago, he's with Liz now, and very much in love with her. So why don't you and your little groupies here go back to your seats and leave us the hell alone."  
  
Sera may have had a fake smile plastered on her face, but her deep blue eyes flashed a warning that no one, not even one as dense as Pam could miss.  
  
Pam chewed on her lip for a moment before making the decision to retreat to her seat. Ha.lfway there, she paused and turned toward the girls again.  
  
"Did you tell her about you and Kyle Liz?" The Pamettes erupted in laughter, as Pam turned on her heel and walked the remaining distance to her seat.  
  
"God that girl is annoying!" Sera said as she sat back down. She looked at Liz who was suddenly very still. "You OK?"  
  
"Um yeah. Its just."  
  
"Look, I already know about you and Kyle dating. He told me.well actually Maria told me inadvertently, but I'm cool with it."  
  
"Sera, there's ."  
  
"Is it that Tess chick? I've heard her name before. Tim Malamud mentioned something about her on the camp bus. Kyle said that they went to Prom together."  
  
"Uh, yeah. She's just a sore sub.you know it's a long story."  
  
"Its OK." Sera said smiling. "So, come on, spill, there had to be SOME moments of fun while I was gone."  
  
Liz, grateful that Sera didn't push the Tess discussion, smiled at her friend. "Well, Max ran this bath for me.."  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of the period Liz and Sera made a speedy exit to avoid another dealing with Pam. They found Max and Maria waiting patiently. Well, Max was waiting patiently, Maria on the other hand was talking a mile a minute to Max who nodded his head every so often and grinned at his crazy friend.  
  
"I know that she wants me to help her with this and I know its my duty not only as her daughter, but as her maid of honor and all, I just don't understand why she has to do this now. I told her that I didn't want her calling me while I'm at school. I think she's worried that Michael is going to run off with me again. And we really haven't done that for awhile, so why is she choosing now to freak out?"  
  
"Maria I.."  
  
"I mean really Max we haven't done an impromptu road trip since Vegas, well unless you count Las Cruces, which I really don't, and the tongue lashing I got for our Vegas Vacation was enough to make me stay in Roswell for awhile."  
  
Liz stepped between Maria and Max and held up a vial of cedar oil "Breathe!"  
  
Maria took the vial and inhaled deeply. "Thanks chica!"  
  
"Sure." Liz turned to Max and he smiled gratefully.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked, looking over his girlfriend's shoulder at Maria who was explaining to Sera the reason for her latest meltdown.  
  
"Please, when you've been friends with someone as long as I've been friends with Maria, you can spot problems 100 miles away, and she was using the 'voice'."  
  
"The 'voice'?" Max asked.  
  
"The 'voice': Her normal tone goes up about an octave and she gets really animated, I'd recognize it anywhere. I've heard it all my life, but even more so the last three years, now that she uses it for Michael as well as her mother."  
  
"I can hear you Liz Parker."  
  
"Maria, inhale, exhale."  
  
"She called me at school Liz. How many times do I have to tell her that that behavior is NOT OK!"  
  
"Maria she's planning her wedding. Just think what you'd be like while planning your wedding?"  
  
Maria's eyes widened and she let out a short burst of laughter. "Married to Michael? Are you insane?"  
  
"You have another candidate in mind?" Sera asked jokingly.  
  
"No I mean, and Max back me up here, but Michael? Married? I so think not!"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "MARIA, that's not the point. Your mother is only driving you nuts because she wants to include you in her day."  
  
"I know. You're right. I just wanted to have one day that I didn't have to hear about the flower arrangements, or seating charts, or that Kyle and I need to work on our speeches. I was actually looking forward to school today, because it got me out of the house."  
  
"Man, Liz this is serious!" Sera laughed, pulling Maria into a hug. "Look on the bright side. The wedding is right around the corner, then comes the honeymoon and because you were such a big help and put up with them during the planning stages, you'll most likely get big rewards. I like to think of them as guilt gifts. You know once the euphoria of the wedding settles in, they realize how crazy they made you before the ceremony and they do their best to make it up to you."  
  
"Speaking from experience Sera?" Max asked as he rested his chin on Liz's shoulder.  
  
"How do you think I got my car?" Sera replied with a wink.  
  
"Oh, now there's a wonderful thought!" Maria's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
She checked her watch and groaned. "OK kids. I hate to leave, but I've got to get to English and I'm sure that Mr. Hoffman would be less than pleased if you three walked in late."  
  
"You're probably right." Liz agreed.  
  
Maria waved to the group and started to walk away when Liz turned and called out to her.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
Maria turned and tossed Liz the vial of cedar oil that the brunette had learned to carry with her in case of emergencies.  
  
Liz smiled at her best friend and stuck the vial back in her book bag before heading into Physics with Sera and Max. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Since Max and Liz were lab partners as per usual. Sera scanned the room hoping to God and Buddha (Geez, she thought, I really need to stop Kyle- he's starting to make sense to me.) that someone would take pity on her and be her partner.  
  
Tonya Martz waved as she moved away from the group she was talking to and walked toward Sera.  
  
"Hey, do you have a partner yet?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"I'm all yours, just say the word."  
  
"Well Ms. Martz, it would be an honor."  
  
Tonya grinned and sat down next to Sera.  
  
"You know Max and Liz right?"  
  
"Oh course.who doesn't!" Tonya winked at Liz who smiled in return.  
  
M and L exchanged pleasantries with Tonya  
  
"AP . I'd say what a drag, but I know Liz and I think she'd take deep offense to that!"  
  
Sera laughed. "I've heard rumors that these two are the extra smartie pants in these parts!"  
  
"Its not just a rumor, it's the truth!" Tonya confirmed, placing her textbook on the lab table.  
  
"Would you two stop!"  
  
"Come on Liz. You know that you eat all this science stuff up with a spoon."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that Ms. Martz." Mr. Hoffman said as he exited his office in the back of the classroom and made his way to the front. "Its been my experience in my many years of teaching that eating science "stuff" never ends well.  
  
Tonya grinned and shook her head catching Sera's eyes. The girls tried to control their laughter, but once Liz quietly snickered it was all over.  
  
"Well class as you see, we're going to have fun in this class. And don't worry Ms. Martz.not all of it will be at your expense."  
  
The class burst into laughter, Tonya stood up and bowed to the class, she tried to push Sera off her stool when she noticed her friend giving her a Men At Work "golf clap". "OK, we are starting with kinematics, vectors, and projectiles. Uh, Mr. Gordon before you ask I'll give you a preemptive no (holding his hand in the fashion of Dr. Evil's shh.) on giving a projectile demonstration."  
  
Sera laughed as she noticed Chris' shoulders sag.  
  
"Points to Mr. Hoffman for the Austin reference." Tonya whispered to her partner.  
  
"He seems cool, I think this class is going to be great." Sera said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, as long as the two lovebirds here don't get vocal with their daydreams like they did Sophomore year, I think everything will be good."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sera asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Um Tonya, can I talk to you over here, away from Sera!!!" Liz asked jerking her toward the back of the room.  
  
Sera latched on to Tonya's arm. "No way! I HAVE to hear this!"  
  
"OK so we're sitting in biology." **************************************************************************** ** 


	12. First Day of School Part III

Sorry everyone! I didn't intend for this chapter to take so long but I'm suffering from serious writer's block. I've been working on other chapters. Now that its nearing fall, I'm hoping my brain will start thinking about school so I can FINALLY finish this chapter and get to the good stuff!! ( Thanks for your patience! Liz  
  
Max, Liz and Sera waved as they approached Michael and Maria at the entrance of the cafeteria.  
  
Sera noticed Kyle's absence and regarded Maria with a quizzical look.  
  
"He was dragged off by the no-necks. Apparently they wanted to celebrate his being named  
  
captain."  
  
"Wonderful. That means we'll be graced with a testosterone overloaded Kyle in Study  
  
Hall." Sera said turning to Max.  
  
"And that's different from regular Kyle how?" Max joked, dropping Liz's hand long enough  
  
to select two cherry colas from the soda machine.  
  
"Too true!" Sera laughed. "OK, I'm new here and all so someone's going to have to walk me  
  
through the cafeteria. What's edible, what to avoid with a ten-foot pole. Et cetera."  
  
"As a general rule. Avoid anything you don't bring yourself." Michael deadpanned waving  
  
his brown paper bag at Sera.  
  
"Great! Now you tell me! Well, there's a salad bar, that can't be too bad right?" she asked  
  
hopefully looking at each of her friends.  
  
"Or, A voice sounded in her ear. "You could eat the Kung Pao Chicken and Szechuan Beef  
  
that I got from The Golden Wok."  
  
Sera turned to see Isabel carrying four paper bags ornamented with the jade green dragon symbol  
  
of The Golden Wok.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged her friend.  
  
"My class was 9-12, and I figured that this being the first day of school you guys needed a  
  
special break."  
  
"Uh huh." Sera said narrowing her eyes at Isabel.  
  
"OK, OK my study group wanted to dine at McDonalds after class!"  
  
"Again? Geez your study group really digs their Big Macs!"  
  
"Yes apparently the attendees of Roswell Community College believe that McDonalds is a  
  
gourmet restaurant. During our summer workshop I know they ate there 3 out of 4 days."  
  
Iz recalled with a shudder.  
  
"Well, I have no problem taking these off your hands." Sera said as she reached for two of the  
  
bags Isabel was holding.  
  
They walked outdoors to the courtyard and found a table. Iz and Sera began emptying the bags as  
  
everyone else rubbed their hands together in anticipation.  
  
Everyone dug into to the fabulous food with gusto. A few minutes later, a dripping wet Kyle  
  
flopped down between Iz and Sera.  
  
"My two favorite girls!" Kyle said starting to put his arm around both of them.  
  
"I'd reconsider that!" Iz said with a stern look as she avoided his arm.  
  
"TWO favorite?" Maria asked looking pointedly at her almost-brother.  
  
"Three..FOUR favorite." Kyle backpedaled when he noticed Liz smirking at him.  
  
"See Kyle, you're not allowed to play favorites around these four." Max said as he absently  
  
ran a hand through Liz's long dark hair.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sera asked setting her chopsticks down and examining her boyfriend.  
  
"This is what the football team considers congratulating someone when they make captain.  
  
Attack by water balloons and water guns. Hence, a very soaked Kyle."  
  
Iz snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Boys!"  
  
"Hey it wasn't just the guys.some of the cheerleaders did it too."  
  
"Guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Sera remarked dryly taking another bite of her Kung  
  
Pao Chicken.  
  
"It was just a couple of the girls."  
  
"Really? Which ones?" Maria asked although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.  
  
"You know Vicki, Amy, Amber and Mam." The last name was muffled as Kyle swiped his  
  
hand across his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry. What was that Kyle? We didn't quite hear you." Liz grinned evilly at her friend's  
  
discomfort.  
  
"Pam." Kyle said in a quiet voice, then tilting his head to peek at his girlfriend.  
  
Sera looked from Kyle to Maria, Liz and finally Isabel before commenting.  
  
"That must have been nice!"  
  
"Pam Troy still chasing the not so eligible bachelors of Roswell?" Iz asked with a grimace.  
  
"Of course and your brother and mine are at the top of the list." Maria said dryly.  
  
"Lucky them!"  
  
"She's harmless." Kyle began before being cut off by the girls.  
  
"No she's not!!"  
  
"Get with it Valenti, even I know that!" Michael's first reply since the food was placed in front  
  
of him startled the group.  
  
"Wow, he can talk in the presence of food. I'm impressed." Kyle joked, ducking as Michael  
  
hurled a fortune cookie in his direction. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Lunch was over far too early for the Pod Squad and company. Isabel bid everyone adieu as they  
  
went their separate directions. Max, Kyle and Sera headed for study hall, while Michael dragged  
  
Maria off to the eraser room before heading to the art room to work on his latest drawing.  
  
Mr. Kulick had asked Liz over the summer to be his teaching assistant for Biology 102. Liz  
  
readily agreed since it gave her an hour to do any work she had been assigned in her morning  
  
classes; thus, freeing her of the homework burden during the evening. This way she figured she  
  
could spend her evenings with Max, hanging out at the Crashdown, going out a date, saving the  
  
world, whatever!  
  
In study hall Max, Sera and Kyle choose seats in the back. Kyle pointed out that they were close  
  
enough to the back door that Max could slip out and persuade Liz to ditch Mr. Kulick's class to  
  
log some "Eraser room time."  
  
"What is this eraser room you guys keep talking about?" Sera asked looking at the boys.  
  
Max put on his innocent face and explained. "Its just a room where we clean the chalkboard  
  
erasers."  
  
"They have a room for that?"  
  
"Its so the chalk dust doesn't fly all over the school."  
  
"OK, now I know you're joking!"  
  
"He's serious." Kyle concurred.  
  
"Why don't they just take them outside and clean them if they think there is enough chalk  
  
on them to be damaging to students?"  
  
"Don't look at me. I didn't come up with the idea of the room." Kyle said with a shrug.  
  
Sera ignored her boyfriend and continued on with her questions.  
  
"So, if that's what the room is for, then why does everyone keep talking about it? It sounds pretty  
  
boring to me? And Max why on earth would you take Liz in there on purpose?"  
  
Max couldn't help but laugh at Sera's innocent question. Her perplexed look at his laughter did  
  
nothing but make him laugh harder.  
  
Kyle laughed too and pulled Sera to him.  
  
"Don't worry! I promise to show you what the eraser room is about soon."  
  
Max nearly toppled out of his seat with laughter. **************************************************************************** ** 


	13. First Day of School Part IV

The 6th period bell sent Kyle, Sera and Max bolting down the hall and up the stairs for  
  
Government. They arrived in time to see Maria chasing out a random student who dared enter the  
  
cluster of seats she was watching over.  
  
"He didn't have a reservation?" Max asked.  
  
"He just wandered over and sat down. All it took was a stern look and a slight wave of my  
  
hand."  
  
"I think that's call shooing someone away." Sera laughed as she imitated the action Maria used  
  
to chase the offender out.  
  
Michael entered the room, and haphazardly shoved a desk between the rows, so he was equally as  
  
close to Maria as he was to Max  
  
Liz joined them moments later, her arms brimming with papers. Max immediately moved to  
  
relieve her of her burden.  
  
"What is all this?" He asked as he set it on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Kulick's lesson plans. I'm supposed to review them and offer my opinion."  
  
"See this is what being smart gets you, more homework." Kyle mused as he chose a desk  
  
behind Liz.  
  
Sera rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and noticed Kayla waving at her from the front of the room.  
  
She motioned for her friend to join them in the back. Kayla smiled and headed for them, as she  
  
walked by Doug Sohn he leered at her and said something only she could hear. She flipped him  
  
off without breaking stride and sat in front of Sera.  
  
"Hey everyone."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Kayla."  
  
"Doug Sohn making his typical lewd comments?" Maria asked a definite look of distaste on  
  
her face.  
  
"Of course. You'd think he would have grown up since junior high. Apparently that's not  
  
the case."  
  
"Ugh. Don't even get me started on Doug Sohn and junior high." Maria said stealing a look at  
  
Liz who was watching her best friend with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Why not Maria?" Liz asked in a not so innocent tone.  
  
"BECAUSE LIZ, its not important. Lets drop it shall we."  
  
"Didn't you and Doug kiss in 8th grade?" Kyle asked loudly.  
  
Sera kicked him, Liz turned around and smacked his arm and Maria glared menacingly at him.  
  
"You kissed that loser?" Michael asked sneering.  
  
"Yes Michael, on occasion I kiss losers.I wouldn't complain too much things worked out  
  
OK between us."  
  
Max shook his head and leaned in close to whisper to Liz.  
  
"Do you realize that when we're old and gray these two will still be fighting like this?"  
  
"And loving every minute of it." she replied.  
  
Kyle's low whistle broke the couple out of their tête-à-tête.  
  
They looked up to see Ms Madison enter the room. Sera glared at her boyfriend's approval of Ms.  
  
Madison's tight V-neck shirt and short skirt.  
  
He looked at Michael and wagged his eyebrows, Michael's eyes caught Sera's before Kyle's and  
  
he quickly became engrossed in the ceiling.  
  
Kyle caught the hint and looked at Sera. He smiled what he hoped was a charming smile and said:  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
"Uh Huh!"  
  
Two seats over Michael muttered:  
  
"Idiot!" **************************************************************************** **  
  
Ms. Madison decided to start right away with the Government homework schedule. She assigned  
  
five chapters and the twenty questions that followed each chapter for the next day.  
  
"Good thing we're all in here, we can study together." Maria  
  
Everyone agreed and set up a study schedule. The Crashdown after school seemed like the best  
  
place to meet. All three girls and Michael had to work that evening and Max would show up there  
  
after the UFO Center closed, to do what Kyle referred to as "Liz Watching". It just made sense  
  
for Kyle to join them there to study.  
  
"That works for me." Sera said happily as she packed her bag. "Well, I'm off to PE. More  
  
time with Pam.yea!! She turned to Kyle. "Walk with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"See ya at work chica."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Maria watched them walk away and smiled at Liz. "They are so cute. I love playing  
  
matchmaker."  
  
"Matchmaker? I thought they got together on their own." Michael reasoned.  
  
"With some subtle pushing from me."  
  
"Subtle?" Max teased.  
  
"Well, OK maybe not so subtle."  
  
"Maria, nothing with you is EVER subtle."  
  
"Quiet Spaceboy." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sera dressed in her Crashdown uniform after cheerleading practice. She was glad that her mother  
  
had told her to tuck it in her bag so she didn't have to make a special trip home before work.  
  
She waved goodbye to Tonya and headed out to the parking lot.  
  
Sera just put her sunglasses on and started walking for her SUV when she heard a voice directly  
  
behind her.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I like that uniform on you?"  
  
She spun around to see Kyle moving his eyes up and down her frame.  
  
Grinning she crossed to the side of the building that he was leaning against.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you guys got out of practice before we did."  
  
"We did. I was just waiting for you."  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love to play hooky with you, I have to go to work."  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to go there with you. Want a ride?"  
  
"I drove today."  
  
"Yeah," he said pulling her closer to him. "But if you leave your car here and go to the  
  
Crashdown with me.then I guess I'll just have to give you a ride back to your car after we  
  
finish studying!"  
  
"Always with the ulterior motive!"  
  
"I do my best."  
  
Come on.before Mr. Parker decides having a cheerleader on the payroll isn't going to  
  
work after all." *************************************************************************** *** Jeff took the money from the last customer. He wiped down the counter and laughed at Kyle and  
  
Max who were sitting in the booths patiently waiting for their girlfriends and Michael to get off  
  
work. They playing cards, hassling each other over their poker hands. When they tired of that,  
  
they took the jukebox hostage, playing their favorite songs and scarcely letting anyone else near it  
  
all night. Michael joined them when the kitchen closed, and started the poker game back up. He  
  
used the potato chips from the Plutonium Platter he'd fixed as his poker chips.  
  
He walked to the table that Liz was wiping down and spoke to his daughter,  
  
"I think you girls should let me finish closing up. The boys are starting to get a bit restless."  
  
Jeff pointed to the booth the boys occupied. Michael was tossing chips at the others and  
  
proclaiming himself the greatest poker player in the world.  
  
Maria walked up to the Parker's table. "Is he getting too out of hand? I can pop him upside  
  
the head for ya."  
  
Jeff laughed, watching Maria reign in Michael was always a source of amusement.  
  
"I think all they need to settle down is you three."  
  
Sera turned from the counter where she sat refilling the sugar containers and catsup bottles.  
  
"Aww, do we have to? That's why we come to work, to get away from them."  
  
"Yeah, but you keep scheduling me and Michael together. So he's impossible to escape."  
  
"You two are so mean. You love being around them and you know it." Liz said, smiling at  
  
her friends.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Maria groused.  
  
"OK.you three go, work on your homework. That's an order!" Jeff shooed the girls toward  
  
the boys.  
  
"The parent in him rears its head!" Sera laughed as the girls joined their boyfriends at the  
  
table.  
  
"You kids make yourselves at home. I'm going to finish up in the stockroom then head to  
  
bed."  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
A chorus of 'Goodnight Mr. Parker' was heard from the table.  
  
The group worked on the chapters and questions for about thirty minutes before hunger struck  
  
one of them.  
  
"Michael, make me an Nebula Salad." Maria whined.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed the kitchen's closed, and I'm off duty."  
  
"Please!!!" She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Michael sighed. "Fine." He left the booth and maneuvered past the small table the girls had  
  
pulled next to it.  
  
"Oh Michael while your up." Max stopped when he noticed the look on his best friend's face.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Sera hopped up, "I'll get it Max, what do you need?"  
  
"That's OK Sera."  
  
"No, we could all use a snack, what do you want."  
  
"Just an Alien Blast."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Orbit Rings for me." Kyle said.  
  
"Try again. "  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want your smell onion breath."  
  
"Sera."  
  
"Do you want a good night kiss?"  
  
"I think I'll have Space Fries instead."  
  
"Sorry the oil is cold and I'm not turning it on just for you." Michael told him.  
  
"Well, if I clear it through committee can I get a slice of Asteroid Pie?  
  
"We are not a committee and yes you can! What about you Liz?" Sera asked  
  
"I'll get it, I'm going to make a Alien Blast too."  
  
"No, no. I'll make it."  
  
Sera followed Michael into the kitchen and they started on everyone's orders.  
  
"This is great huh? We work a full shift tonight and now we're stuck waiting on everyone  
  
again."  
  
"Its not so bad. We could be waiting on worse people."  
  
"I don't know Valenti's pretty bad."  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
Michael shrugged and finished Maria's salad.  
  
"Can you grab me a slice of Alien Green Lime Pie and one of Asteroid Pie? I'm going to go  
  
make the super couple their Alien Blasts. Is it just me or are they sickeningly sweet?"  
  
"Why? Because they order the same thing all the time, and are so in tune with one  
  
another."  
  
"Yeah, for starters."  
  
"Maria calls them soul mates."  
  
"I believe that. I also know two others who are soul mates."  
  
"You and Valenti?  
  
"NO, Well.I don't know. Its way too early to tell that. I meant you and Maria."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Please, you two are so crazy about each other.it has to be a forever thing!"  
  
Michael said nothing, he just smiled and walked to the fridge to grab Sera and Kyle's desserts.  
  
Sera made the Alien Blasts and was starting through the door when Michael's head appeared at  
  
the order window.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make me a Blastoff Sundae would you?"  
  
"Butterscotch, Caramel, Hot Fudge, or Strawberry?" Sera rattled off like a seasoned waitress.  
  
"Hot Fudge and Caramel."  
  
"You got it."  
  
She made the sundae quickly and Michael came through the doors with a tray containing Maria's  
  
salad and the two pieces of pie.  
  
Once everyone was settled with their snacks, they dug into the food and the homework again.  
  
They worked non-stop, taking only short bathroom breaks. None of them realized how much time  
  
had passed until Sera's cell phone rang, the Buffy theme startling everyone.  
  
"Hello? Hi Mom. I'm still at the Crashdown, why? It's what time. Are you kidding me? Oh  
  
crap. Yeah, we're finishing up. I'll be home soon. I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Wow!" Max said looking at his watch. "I didn't realize that it was almost one."  
  
"Wonderful. My mother's going to kill me." Maria said laying her head on the table.  
  
"She'll probably castrate me!" Michael said, only half-joking.  
  
Kyle spit his soda back into the glass. "Sorry, just got the image of Michael writing on the  
  
floor in pain and Amy standing over him with a knife. 'I told you what would happen if you  
  
touched my daughter.'  
  
The gang laughed and Maria raised her head. "Don't laugh too much that's probably exactly  
  
what she'd say!"  
  
Sera hopped up. "So the last three questions everyone can tackle on their own before 6h  
  
period?"  
  
"Yeah, I think if I look at this any longer I'll go cross-eyed." Liz said rubbing her temples,  
  
Max moved her hands away and replaced them with his own.  
  
"Lizzie complaining about homework? I never thought I'd see the day." Maria teased her  
  
best friend.  
  
Sera looked at her boyfriend. "Get up and help clear the dishes before we go."  
  
"No Sera leave them. I'll get them before I go to bed."  
  
"Liz."  
  
"You guys, go ahead. I'll help Liz clear." Max said moving his from her temples to her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Are you." was all Sera got out before Kyle grabbed her hand.  
  
"They're sure. Let's go."  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
"It IS morning." Maria moaned as Michael pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Valenti are you riding with us?"  
  
"Nah, I'm taking Sera back to school to get her SUV."  
  
Sera started to pick up her pie plate when Liz pointed at her.  
  
"Put it down and go get some sleep!"  
  
Sera smiled sheepishly and brought her hand to her head in a salute.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Liz walked everyone to the door and locked it behind them.  
  
She turned to find Max clearing the table, putting the dishes into a tub.  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I know." Max replied as he continued clearing.  
  
"Max, leave those, come upstairs with me."  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
"I just want to sit on the balcony with you for awhile."  
  
Max smiled at her and dropped the last of the glasses into the tub before setting it on the counter.  
  
Liz turned off the lights and took Max's hand.  
  
They walked up the stairs quietly not wanting to wake Liz's parents.  
  
Reaching her room they stepped out on the balcony and curled up in the chaise lounger.  
  
They kissed for some time before Liz pulled back and cuddled with him  
  
"The start to this school year has been much better than last year." Liz said as she rested her  
  
head on Max's chest  
  
"It certainly helps that you were in town this summer. I nearly went crazy last year."  
  
"But you got to spend quality time with Maria."  
  
"Well that's true. If you hadn't left I never would have achieved Girlfriend status."  
  
"And that's important status to have."  
  
Liz looked down, Max's hands were absently tracing a pattern on her abdomen right where the  
  
bullet had penetrated.  
  
"It's almost been two years." She said quietly, placing her hands over his.  
  
"Worse day of my life.which given everything that's happened in the last two years is a  
  
powerful statement."  
  
"To me, in some ways, it was the best day of my life."  
  
Max looked down at her. "Why?"  
  
"It brought us together."  
  
Max smiled and hugged her closer. He held her in silence until her breathing changed and he  
  
knew she was asleep. Lifting her up he took her through the window into her bedroom. He  
  
slipped her out of her uniform, into the pajamas she'd tossed on her dresser and placed her in her  
  
bed. Placing a kiss on her lips he went back on the balcony, climbed down the ladder and made  
  
his way home. **************************************************************************** ** Kyle pulled along side Sera's Pathfinder and brought his Mustang to a stop.  
  
He unbuckled his seat belt and moved toward his girlfriend.  
  
"So? What did you think about your first day at West Roswell?"  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"What do you want me to say? It was the best day ever?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure it was a good day."  
  
"It will be ever better in about 5 seconds."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause you're about to kiss me."  
  
"Oh I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK" END CHAPTER 


	14. Football and the Eraser Room Part I

Hey everyone!  
  
I've been so incredibly slow in posting.sorry! I'm making this one a two parter. I could have done one, but I got long-winded again! Imagine that!  
  
This one's a fluff piece. Hope you enjoy! For those of you wanting a little substance in this series.I PROMISE its coming!  
  
  
  
First Football Game of the Year  
  
Sera practically bolted out the front door when she heard Kyle pull up. He laughed as she made  
  
her way to the car.  
  
"Geez, someone's in a rush this morning!"  
  
"I'm always hyper on game day. Where are Michael and Maria?"  
  
"Michael needed to leave right after school so he's taking his bike, M's getting a ride home  
  
with us after the pep rally."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
She dropped her bag and herself into the car then leaned across the seat and gave Kyle a kiss.  
  
He smiled approvingly at her uniform. "You know the short cheerleading skirt is the best  
  
invention ever made."  
  
"Yeah, its right up there with tight football pants."  
  
"Ah but we don't wear them all day, so you can only appreciate them on the field."  
  
"That's probably for the best. Otherwise I'd be grabbing at you all day."  
  
"Remind me to change when we get to school."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After Physics, Sera, Liz and Max walked to the courtyard together. Maria and Michael were  
  
already at their usual table. Sera looked around and spotted Kyle in the center of the courtyard  
  
sitting with most of the football players and cheerleaders. Nathan Webber, Joel Kline and Kyle  
  
were all making sweeping gestures with their hands then exchanging hi- fives.  
  
"Now that's a table I'll be avoiding today! I suffer from an allergic reactions to extreme  
  
outbursts of pep."  
  
"Except of course at the pep rally." Liz reasoned.  
  
Sera looked at Liz and just caught the smile playing at the corners of her mouth; she scrunched  
  
her nose at her friend just as Max came back to the table with two cans of cherry cola and three  
  
Styrofoam cups of ice. Sera accepted one of the cups with ice and reached into her bag for her  
  
Sobe Elixir. Popping the top and pouring it into the cup, she had just raised it to her lips when  
  
Pam, Rachel Forrester and Amber Timmons appeared at her side.  
  
"Sera. We're sitting over there." Pam announced in her maddening voice.  
  
"Well you three have fun!" Sera said taking a sip.  
  
"No, WE as in cheerleaders. We are sitting over there. See dear, where everyone else  
  
sporting that outfit is?" Pam said pointing first to Sera's uniform then to the table where the  
  
other cheerleaders were.  
  
Sera nodded her head and turned her attention back to her friends. Pam huffed, rolled her eyes  
  
and stalked back to the tables with Amber following close behind.  
  
"Maybe there's some secret cheerleading stuff you're supposed to do before the big game."  
  
Maria joked.  
  
"Sorry everyone, Its just tradition that the two squads sit together on game days." Rachel  
  
explained, apologetically. "Pam shouldn't have come off so annoyed.  
  
"No big. I'm used to it." Sera said shaking her head.  
  
Rachel half-smiled and looked from Sera to the jock and jockette table.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll catch up." Sera promised.  
  
Rachel hesitated for a moment before joining her friends across the courtyard.  
  
Sera looked at Michael, Maria, Max and Liz.  
  
"Fantastic, looks like I get to spend the rest of lunch subjected to fart jokes and locker room  
  
talk!"  
  
"I'm sure that Kyle and the guys will keep that to a minimum around you." Liz said, picking  
  
at the Greek God Salad she purloined from the CD's kitchen earlier this morning.  
  
"Liz please, its not the football players I'm worried about. You should hear the mouths on  
  
the cheerleaders!  
  
Maria snorted as she passed Sera her tea bottle. "It wouldn't surprise me. But look on the  
  
bright side, you get to spend more time with Pam!"  
  
Sera scowled, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
Maria laughed and chucked some napkins at her friend, who reluctantly joined the table of  
  
athletes.  
  
Liz and Maria shared a grin when Pam pointed to a spaced on the edge of the table while she  
  
attempted to squeeze closer to Kyle.  
  
He responded by pulling a more than willing Sera onto his lap.  
  
"Sometimes I really like my almost-brother." Maria told Liz, who nodded her head in  
  
agreement. "He does have his moments."  
  
Michael and Max looked at their respective girlfriends and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Women."  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
Kyle sat tapping his pencil against the desk. He looked back and forth from the clock to Max and  
  
Sera who sat working on an English project.  
  
"Psst." Kyle hissed.  
  
Sera didn't turn away from Max she just held up her finger to indicate that she'd be with him in a  
  
moment.  
  
Kyle sighed loudly, and Sera finally gave him a warning look.  
  
He slumped down in his seat and continued tapping his pencil.  
  
Sera's hand shot out for the pencil within seconds of his resumed drumming. Kyle reluctantly  
  
handed it over and placed both hands flat on his desk. Max laughed as Kyle frowned like a little  
  
boy.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings." Max told Sera.  
  
"I'll make it up to him, we just need to get this done, I think he can sit still for a few more  
  
minutes."  
  
They worked quickly and finished their project. Sera turned to Kyle and affectionately tousled his  
  
hair. "OK, I'm all yours!"  
  
Kyle smiled wryly, "I was just wondering if you wanted to see what the Eraser room is all  
  
about."  
  
"What are we going to do? Sneak out of study hall?"  
  
"That's pretty much what I had in mind."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Hey, we're going to take off."  
  
Sera whispered to Max as she stuffed her English book into her bag.  
  
Max glanced at Kyle who went up to ask for a bathroom pass, then back to Sera.  
  
"Going anywhere particular?" Max asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh you know, around."  
  
"Right. So will you be showing up for Government or should I write the homework  
  
assignment down for you?"  
  
"We'll be back. I think he's just restless."  
  
Sera winked as she slipped out the back door.  
  
Max grinned as he watched her go. "I don't think that's what he's feeling.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kyle opened the door to the eraser room and turned to grin at Sera.  
  
"Guess being the sheriff's son has its advantages." Sera mused watching him put away the  
  
small tools he used to pick the lock.  
  
"Yeah, he's got all sorts of cool tools I'm not supposed to play with."  
  
"But of course you do anyway."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sera surveyed her surroundings. "So this is the infamous eraser room?"  
  
"This is it." Kyle said as he closed the door.  
  
"OK. And why would anyone come here willingly?"  
  
"It probably has to do with what we usually do in the eraser room."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Kyle said nothing, just moved closer to Sera and put his arms around her.  
  
She grinned as the reason dawned on her.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
His lips quickly found hers and she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Sera started to chastise herself for skipping class to make out in the janitor's closet, eraser room,  
  
what have you, then she stopped and thought:  
  
//Hello, we're high schoolers. We're supposed to do this sort of thing.//  
  
Their kisses went from playful and gentle to hot and heavy in a matter of moments.  
  
Kyle's hands left her back and traveled to the hem of her cheerleading skirt. He hesitated for a  
  
few seconds before running his hand up her legs, grabbing her thighs and sitting her on top of the  
  
counter. She replied by locking her legs around his waist to draw him closer.  
  
Neither one of them heard the key in the lock, the door open, or Ms. Madison's gasp. They didn't  
  
break away from each other until Ms. Madison cleared her throat and spoke their names.  
  
"Kyle! Sera! OUT!" 


	15. Football and the Eraser Room Part II

Kyle helped Sera down from the counter, trying hard to suppress a grin as she smoothed out her  
  
skirt. She tossed him a nasty look as they exited the eraser room.  
  
Kyle and Sera walked down the hall with Ms. Madison; Kyle was trying to charm her into letting  
  
them go with an admonition. Sera started to intervene on behalf of the bumbling Kyle but Ms.  
  
Madison held up her hand as she stopped in front of a door. Sera glanced up and noticed they  
  
were standing next to Principal Forrester's door.  
  
Ms. Madison knocked and from somewhere inside both teens could hear Forrester's voice.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Eileen, Mr. Valenti. Ms. Davidson."  
  
"I found them in the eraser room."  
  
The usually pleasant smile quickly vanished from Mr. Forrester's face.  
  
Ms. Madison crossed to Mr. Forrester's desk and spoke in a hushed tone to the principal.  
  
"Indeed? Thank you Ms. Madison. I'll take it from here."  
  
Ms. Madison left the office, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sera and Kyle looked at one another before Mr. Forrester cleared his throat.  
  
"Sit down, please."  
  
Sera sat first, Kyle sat next to her and exhaled loudly.  
  
"Principal Forrester." Sera began.  
  
"Sera, I believe your mother is a professor at the University." Sera nodded. "Well, that's a  
  
bit too far away for her to come in today. But we can certainly call her. He punched a button  
  
on his intercom. "Mrs. Griffin, please dial the work number of Sera Davidson's mother.  
  
And get Sheriff Valenti's office on my line please."  
  
"Certainly sir."  
  
Mrs. Griffin's voice sounded on the intercom moments later.  
  
"I have Sheriff Valenti on the line for you."  
  
"Jim, its Gil. Could you come down to the school? We need to talk. No, no things are OK.  
  
We just need to have a discussion. Thank you.  
  
"Principal Forrester? Ms. Davidson's mother is in class at the moment. Her assistant wants  
  
to know if its an emergency and should she interrupt?"  
  
"Tell her that's not necessary, just leave her a note to call my office when she gets out of  
  
class. Dial Ms. Davidson's step-father's work number please."  
  
Sera closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of Thanks to anyone listening.  
  
//OK Mom's in class, and if it started at the top of the hour I've still got thirty minutes to call her  
  
office and tell Julie to rip up the note, she's cool she'd do that for me. Mom's assistant or not, she  
  
knows what its like to sneak off somewhere with her boyfriend. Besides, it will sound much  
  
better when I explain it than it will coming out of my principal's mouth. Man, I'll bet Rachel has  
  
to walk on pins and needles around her dad at home.//  
  
Sera looked up to find Kyle staring at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
He nodded toward Principal Forrester.  
  
"Sera. Your step-father would like to talk to you." Principal Forrester was holding the phone  
  
toward her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"All you all right honey?  
  
"I'm fine. Its uh.Kyle and I kinda skipped class. And well, there's a lot more to explain  
  
but I'd rather do it with you here. Mom's in class."  
  
"But you're OK."  
  
"Yeah, Principal Forrester just needs to talk to you."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks Charles."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Twenty minutes later Jim, Charles, Sera and Kyle walked out of Principal Forrester's office.  
  
Sera looked at her stepfather and started to say something.  
  
"Let's talk about it tonight, when your mother gets home."  
  
Sera sighed and nodded.  
  
"You two get to class. Kyle I want you right home after school."  
  
"We have a pep rally after school Dad."  
  
Jim cleared his throat. "Fine. I'll see you after that. Sera."  
  
"Bye Sheriff."  
  
"Same goes for you. Straight home after the pep rally."  
  
"I understand."  
  
  
  
The bell rang; Jim looked at both kids.  
  
"Well, go on, the last thing we need is for both of you to miss another class."  
  
Each of them turned, quickly said goodbye to their parents and dashed for their lockers.  
  
They grabbed their Government books and raced to class, entering the door just as the final bell  
  
sounded. Ms. Madison gave them a stern look as they passed.  
  
Walking to their seats they were greeted to smirks from their friends.  
  
"Little too much time in the eraser room?" Maria asked.  
  
"Hardly." Sera said as she sat down. "Madison busted us and sent us to Forrester's office."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Jim and Charles had to come down and talk to Forrester."  
  
"More things you and Lizzie have in common!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you after class."  
  
Michael leaned around Maria and passed Kyle a note.  
  
Did you really get caught in the eraser room?  
  
Kyle nodded, wrote back and tossed the note onto Michael's desk  
  
Dad and Charles had to come down.  
  
Michael laughed and showed the note to Max before writing back.  
  
Bet you won't be seeing her outside school for awhile.  
  
Kyle didn't write back, he just groaned and buried his head on his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Government was soon over. Kyle and Sera did their best to avoid their friend's questions as they  
  
made their way to PE.  
  
Sera hit the locker room and was instantly greeted with catcalls.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked as Kayla walked to her sporting a goofy grin.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This place is rumor central.Heather French saw Madison leading  
  
you to Forrester's office. And she did what any gossipmonger would do: she pretended  
  
that she needed something from the admissions office and eavesdropped."  
  
Sera shook her head. "Wonderful.so I suppose its all over school now.  
  
"Almost!  
  
Rachel Forrester walked toward them. "Hey Sera!"  
  
"Hey Rach. Tell me something?  
  
"OK"  
  
"Is your dad like a holy terror when you bring a guy home? Cause he's got the evil eye to  
  
end all evil eyes."  
  
Rachel laughed. "Now you know why I don't date much!"  
  
Kayla nudged Sera as they put their bags in their lockers. "I think someone's a little greener  
  
with envy than usual!" she said in a singsong voice after Pam walked by them not even looking  
  
at Sera.  
  
"That may be worth the six month grounding I'm sure to get!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Practice was simple a rundown of the cheer they were using at the pep rally, and the game, and a  
  
quick dress rehearsal of the routine. Ms. Cannon's word choice caused Sera and Tonya fits of  
  
laughter as they emulated Ross and Monica of Friends doing 'The Routine'.  
  
When the bell rang for the end of school, the girls made their way outside to the stadium.  
  
They congregated near the football players and waited for the pep rally to begin.  
  
Principal Forrester's voice came over the loudspeaker, greeting the students.  
  
He led them in a moment of silence for the September 11th attacks. Then the Pledge of  
  
Allegiance, and finally asked them to get on their feet and greet their cheerleaders.  
  
The girls ran out on the floor to a cheer mix that Amy had found in Ms. Cannon's office, that  
  
included Ready to Go, Chinese Burn and the theme from Mortal Kombat.  
  
The football players chose to run out to We are the Champions.  
  
Sitting in the stands Maria found this music choice interesting.  
  
"Champions of what exactly?" She asked looking at Liz and Max. "They haven't even played a game yet."  
  
She quieted down when Principal Forrester handed Kyle the microphone.  
  
"Hey everyone! He waited for the chorus of "Hey Kyle!" to die down before speaking again.  
  
We've got a great team this year and I know we're going to take it all the way to the state  
  
championships. And I know the whole way you guys are going to be there, coming out to the  
  
games to cheer us on and supporting us in our championship bid."  
  
When Kyle finished speaking, the cheerleaders led everyone in cheering and singing the  
  
West Roswell fight song.  
  
Principal Forrester dismissed everyone after the rally, Sera ran into the locker room to get her  
  
bag, said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the parking lot where Kyle and Maria were  
  
waiting.  
  
"Amazing pep rally girlfriend." Maria said when Sera joined them.  
  
"Thank you.I thought this one here gave a pretty good speech!"  
  
"I kinda tuned him out after awhile."  
  
"Gee thanks, such a supportive sister."  
  
"I try!"  
  
"I guess we should go. I for one am expecting to be placed under lock and key once my  
  
mother discovers what happened this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Dad left the station early so he can make sure I get home on time."  
  
"Juvenile Delinquents!"  
  
"How is it that you and Michael never got caught in the eraser room?" Kyle asked his sister  
  
as he backed out of his parking place.  
  
"Simple.we're smarter than everyone else. Besides, I thought you would have learned  
  
your lesson after Liz and Max got caught.  
  
"Liz and Max got caught in the eraser room?" Sera asked turning around to look at Maria.  
  
She's not as goody two-shoes as you thought is she?"  
  
"I'm surprised by her everyday." Sera mused.  
  
"You ever go in the eraser room with Liz?" she asked turning toward Kyle.  
  
Kyle's eyes met Maria's in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No comment." **************************************************************************** ** Kyle pulled into the Whitman's drive and parked the car as Sera cursed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom's home."  
  
"Well she hasn't come out brandishing any sort of weapon yet so my guess is she doesn't know yet."  
  
"Either that or she's inside methodically plotting your slow and painful death."  
  
"I thought siblings were supposed to be supportive."  
  
"Our parents aren't married yet."  
  
"OK. I'm going in to face the music." Sera hopped out of the Mustang. "Wish me luck?"  
  
"Good luck." Maria said, raising both thumbs over enthusiastically.  
  
Kyle and Maria exited the car. Kyle walked Sera to the door as Maria moved from the back seat  
  
to the front.  
  
"You sure you're OK handling this?"  
  
"I'll be fine.I'm sure there will be some yelling and most likely some grounding, but it will be OK in the end."  
  
"I could come in with you."  
  
"NO! that would be incredibly bad! When my mother is ready to speak to you and can do so without yelling.she'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks for the warning!"  
  
"I'm going to go in."  
  
"Good luck." He whispered as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
She waved once before turning into the house.  
  
"Think I'm ever going to be allowed see her again?" he asked his almost- sister when he  
  
returned to the car.  
  
"Sure.Tonight. After that, all bets are off."  
  
Kyle sighed as he piloted the car toward the Valenti/DeLuca homestead. **************************************************************************** ** When game time rolled around Sera was anxious to escape the house. Because it had been  
  
planned for several days Nicole allowed Kyle to pick Sera up, but he had to come inside and sit  
  
down for a talk.  
  
"Mom. I'm 17, Kyle's 18. We don't need lectures."  
  
"Obviously you need someone to give you a lecture you on why skipping class to make out  
  
in a broom closet isn't proper behavior."  
  
"Technically its an eraser room. "  
  
"Sera. you're already on very thin ice."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"He comes in and we have a chat or you don't go to the game with him."  
  
"Fine, I'll call him and tell him to come early." "Don't hang up before I speak to Jim."  
  
"Fine."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Kyle arrived stood in the doorway apprehensively. Only when he had about twenty assurances  
  
from Sera that Nicole was not lying in wait somewhere to castrate him, did he enter.  
  
Nicole sat them down and their third lecture of the day began.  
  
When Nicole felt she had made her point to both kids, she allowed them to leave for the game.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath and walked out the door with Sera.  
  
"I'd say we got off easy."  
  
Sera smiled and quoted one of her favorite movies. "Easy? You call that easy?"  
  
"Would you stop with the Star Wars quotes!"  
  
"Sorry. I thought it needed to be said."  
  
"Come on.lets get to the game before your mom changes her mind." **************************************************************************** **  
  
West Roswell won the game 21-0, thanks to Kyle's three touchdown passes.  
  
Since Amy and Jim began dating and Kyle had become an integral part of the group,  
  
Maria had become his personal cheerleader.  
  
Sera told her after the game that she was cheering louder than the actual cheerleaders.  
  
"I was just being a supportive sister, since I was accused of failing in that capacity earlier  
  
today." "Is that why you nearly dismembered me?" Michael asked rubbing the arm that Maria had  
  
clutched on to after Kyle's first touchdown pass.  
  
"You're fine stop making such a fuss."  
  
"Kids." Jim's voice sounded behind their small group.  
  
"Hey Sheriff."  
  
Son, good game."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"What's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"We were going to meet Isabel at the Crashdown."  
  
"I should have known. Sera, Kyle, Can I see you two for a moment?"  
  
The couple exchanged looks with each other then with their friends before following Jim.  
  
Jim led them to an area near the track where Nicole, Charles and Amy were standing.  
  
"Look, we know you two have plans, and we're not going to interrupt but;  
  
we want you home by 12:30."  
  
The duo nodded.  
  
"That's not 12:45 or even 12:35.it's 12:30."  
  
"We understand." Sera said not meeting the parent's eyes.  
  
"Look, guys. We're really sorry about today."  
  
"Now is not the time for that. You two go, and have fun with your friends. We'll deal with  
  
the events of this afternoon, and their consequences later." With that, Nicole effectively  
  
brought the pow-wow to an end. Kyle and Sera dashed away to join their friends.  
  
The parents tried to contain their laughter as they watched their children retreat.  
  
Charles regained his composure first. "Do you think we scared them enough?"  
  
"Let's hope it will be a long time before either of them even THINK of going into that  
  
eraser room again. Amy said, looping her arm through Jim's.  
  
"Why do they even have an eraser room? Why can't they just clean the erasers outside?"  
  
All four parents shook their heads at Amy's observation.  
  
"Well, now that we've done our parental duty in scaring our children, anyone up for a  
  
dessert?" Charles asked.  
  
END 


	16. September 19

Hey! I'm really not good at writing NC-17, or R stuff. My mind's not racy enough.I attribute it to never reading romance novels in high school. ( Of course, we never got any good love scenes on the show either. Unless you count She Who Shall Not Be Named and Max in the observatory, which I don't!!! Hope this works for everyone. Remember, I'm always open to suggestions!  
  
For Jacqueline, moanda, Fate, Stardust Dreamer, Liz and roswellgrrl: Thanks for sticking with the story and for the praise.I promise the good stuff is on the horizon!! (  
  
  
  
September 19, 2001  
  
Kyle pulled in the Whitman's drive. He did a breath and hair check before getting out of the car  
  
to knock on the front door.  
  
Charles opened it with a smile. "Hello Kyle. How are you?"  
  
Good thanks. And yourself?"  
  
"Good, Come in, come in. Kyle followed Mr. Whitman into the living room. Can I get you  
  
anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"Have a seat. Sera says you're going to hear Maria sing with your father."  
  
"Yeah, they are becoming the regular Captain and Teneille those two."  
  
"Who's becoming Captain and Teneille?" Sera asked as she entered the living room.  
  
Kyle turned at her voice and his eyes widened. "You look amazing!"  
  
She smiled and winked at him. "Thanks, I stole the pants from Isabel."  
  
"They look better on you."  
  
"Been checking out Iz in her leather pants?" Sera arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
"What? No I just meant."  
  
Kyle heard Mr. Whitman chuckle behind him and realized that Sera was teasing him.  
  
"Can we go or do you want to embarrass me a little bit more."  
  
"Oh I'm always ready to do that, but yes, we can go."  
  
"Good night." Sera called as she and Kyle stepped toward the door.  
  
"Did your mother set a curfew?" Charles asked as he followed them to the door.  
  
"1:00?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"11:30."  
  
  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't argue, it's a half hour later than town curfew." Kyle reasoned.  
  
"But we have an in with the sheriff's department, I should get some leeway."  
  
"Honey if it were up to me I'd let you stay out, but your mother made me promise to have  
  
you in at a decent hour on a school night."  
  
  
  
"Grumble, grumble."  
  
"11:40, and that's my final offer."  
  
Sera smiled and hugged her stepfather.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Just don't tell your mother!"  
  
"Scout's honor!"  
  
Kyle and Sera bid Charles good-bye and headed for the Mustang.  
  
Once inside Kyle pulled Sera against him. "I wanted to do this the moment you came in the  
  
living room." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Probably good that you waited.Charles no doubt would have snitched to Mom that you  
  
were molesting me." Sera said once the kiss ended.  
  
"On occasion I exhibit a great deal of self-control."  
  
Sera looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yeah you're right.who am I trying to kid?"  
  
She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so excited about seeing your dad and Maria perform."  
  
"Please say sing. You say perform and I get all these horrible images."  
  
"Eww, that's not AT ALL what I meant!"  
  
"Sorry. Its just, some of the songs they pick are highly disturbing!"  
  
"Disturbing how?"  
  
"Things that I don't relish hearing my almost-sister and my father sing to each other!"  
  
Sera laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey, I just fixed that!"  
  
"I know I saw you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was watching you from the window, before you knocked on the door. By the way your  
  
breath smells fine"  
  
"Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"Cause you think I'm cute!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I knew there was a reason!"  
  
"Come on, I for one am dying to see the song stylings of Valenti and DeLuca."  
  
"Actually it's the Kit Shickers."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Trust me when I saw I wish I was!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Michael, Max, Liz and Max were already at Cow Patty's when Sera and Kyle arrived.  
  
Liz patted the stool next to her and smiled at the couple.  
  
"We saved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks." Sera said taking the offered seat. She looked at her friends.  
  
"No Isabel?"  
  
"She said we couldn't pay her enough money to come here."  
  
"Even with Maria and the sheriff perform.uh singing?" She cast a quick glance at Kyle,  
  
who was shuddering at her first word choice.  
  
"That was part of the reason she refused to come." Michael said jokingly.  
  
"I see her point. Kyle mumbled. "I wouldn't be here if not for this one." He pointed  
  
accusingly at Sera.  
  
"Hush! I think its going to be great!"  
  
About 10 minutes later the lights went down and Maria appeared on stage with the Kit Shickers.  
  
"She looks amazing!" Liz said gazing at her best friend.  
  
Michael's gaze could have burned a hole through Maria as he watched her sway to the music.  
  
"Mind not looking at my almost-sister like she's your next meal?" Kyle asked trying to break  
  
Michael out of his Maria induced trance.  
  
Michael's eyes never left Maria, but he did offer Kyle his middle finger.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Maria, you have THE most incredible voice I've ever heard." Sera gushed.  
  
"Thanks Chica." Maria smiled as she sat next to Michael and picked fries off his plate.  
  
"So what is everyone up to after the last set?" Maria asked as she switched seats with Max so  
  
she could sit next to Liz.  
  
We're going back to my place. My parents are out with the Larken's."  
  
"Jacqueline's parents?" Maria asked, pilfering another fry from her boyfriend's plate.  
  
"Yeah, they usually try and get together once a month.Mom says she can't believe that  
  
they all ran around together so much in high school and now they barely see each other."  
  
"Yeah, its not like Goddard is that far from Roswell."  
  
Liz leaned close to Maria and whispered in her ear. "I'm just glad they decided to go tonight.  
  
Its kinda special."  
  
Maria looked at her best friend for a moment, before the truth dawned on her. "It's the  
  
anniversary."  
  
"Its more than that Maria."  
  
Maria's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Liz smiled and averted her eyes.  
  
"Oh Pumpkin! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
The rest of the table looked at the two girls who now had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"What? Can't we be giddy once in awhile?"  
  
"Once in awhile?" Kyle snorted.  
  
His girlfriend promptly smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Since it was a school night Maria only performed in two of the Kit Shickers' three sets.  
  
Amy, who was seated three tables over with the other band member's wives, insisted that  
  
her daughter be home at a reasonable hour.  
  
After Maria's final set, the kids headed out. They stopped by Jim and Amy's table on the way.  
  
"We're off." Maria said, leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek.  
  
"Be home by midnight?"  
  
"Midnight? Mom its 10:30."  
  
"Yes, and town curfew is at 11. So I think that asking you to be home by midnight is more  
  
than generous. OK?  
  
"OK.I'll be home by 12:30."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Kidding Mom, midnight, I'll be there."  
  
"You kids have fun! Amy stood and hugged her daughter. Michael?"  
  
Michael grinned at Ms. DeLuca. She was standing with her arms out waiting for a hug.  
  
She'd been like this since Michael had taken care of Maria after Alex died.  
  
He moved to her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"I'll get her home safe and sound."  
  
"That's never a concern when she's with you." Amy patted his cheek and sat back down.  
  
Michael looked at her in wonder for a moment, before he yielded to Maria tugging him away. **************************************************************************** ** As soon as they were outside Cow Patty's the couples split up.  
  
"Hey you two, stay out of the eraser room." Maria called as she slowed near Michael's bike.  
  
"You're funny!" Kyle yelled across the parking lot.  
  
Maria waved to Liz as Max put her in the Chevelle.  
  
Liz grinned and Maria mouthed 'Have fun!' then latched on to Michael with a squeal.  
  
"What got into you?"  
  
Nothing, just happy."  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around his waist as he stated the bike.  
  
"Take me home Spaceboy. I need to ravish you."  
  
Michael pulled out of the parking lot with breakneck speed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Isabel stood on the Evans' front porch and waved goodbye to Sera and Kyle.  
  
"I'm glad we got to see her before she left for her field trip." Sera said snuggling close to  
  
her boyfriend.  
  
"Yea, since when do colleges have field trips?"  
  
"I think its cool that they get the chance to attend the art museum and get credit for it."  
  
"I think the important thing is she gets to spend a few days in Albuquerque."  
  
"Yeah, she'll love the boutiques."  
  
"You two and your shopping. I'm surprised there are any new clothes left in the state of  
  
New Mexico."  
  
"Well I was going to say what now, but if you're going to make fun of me you can just take  
  
me home."  
  
"I don't think so. I have much better plans for you than that."  
  
"Care to share?" Sera asked with a smile.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Once they arrived at their destination, Sera laughed.  
  
"The school?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know its only been five days since our last 'transgression', as my mother likes to call  
  
it, on school grounds. Don't you think we'd better be careful."  
  
"We won't get caught.who'd be at the school at this hour?"  
  
Sera smiled and leaned across the bucket seats to pull him into a kiss.  
  
After awhile, Kyle reached around Sera and located the adjustment bar on her seat. He locked his  
  
grip on her with one hand as he put the seat down with the other; all in one motion.  
  
Sera broke away from his kiss momentarily to smile at him. "Impressive!"  
  
"Thanks, lots of practice."  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear!"  
  
"Sorry, I just mean."  
  
"Don't try and explain, I have a feeling you'll just dig yourself in deeper."  
  
"I, uh.."  
  
"Kyle,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"OK."  
  
Sera grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him closer to her as she sunk down in the seat.  
  
Kyle maneuvered across the bucket seats of the Mustang as best he could, avoiding the hazard of  
  
the gearshift that lay between them. His hands were moving all over her body, his mind spinning  
  
at the noises she was making as a result of his touch. His lips finally left hers and he traced a path  
  
from her earlobe to her collarbone.  
  
Sera thread her hands through his hair as he popped one of the buttons on her shirt to gain access  
  
to more of her skin.  
  
They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't see the approaching headlights or the  
  
flashlight as it swept across the car. Only when a sharp knock landed on the window did they  
  
break apart. Kyle jumped away from Sera as if she had burned him. He looked at the window that  
  
the knock originated from and was dismayed to see the outline of a Roswell Sheriff's Department  
  
hat.  
  
"Great, Hanson out making his rounds, ruining fun for teenagers everywhere." Kyle  
  
muttered to Sera as he pressed the button and let down the convertible top.  
  
"Look Han.Dad."  
  
"Sera. Kyle. My office, NOW."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Liz leaned her head on Max's shoulder as they sat on the chaise lounge on her balcony.  
  
"The stars look so bright tonight."  
  
"It's a special night." Max said, wrapping Liz tighter in his arms.  
  
"Max, I.I'm ready."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I want to go to the desert."  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Max, after everything we've been through I think this is the perfect night."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You asked me that once before. I was sure then and I'm more than sure now."  
  
Max stared at her for a moment before hopping off the lounge. "Let's go." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Jim led Sera and Kyle up the stairs to his office. Once in side he pulled the two chairs that faced  
  
his desk far apart and directed each of them to sit.  
  
"I dropped Amy off at the house, I had to come back to the office because I left my house  
  
keys in my desk. No sooner do I enter my office when I get a phone call from Hayden Cross,  
  
the janitor at the school. He tells me he thinks he sees my son's car parked behind the  
  
school. Now I know that's not possible, because I remember telling my son he had to be  
  
home as soon as he dropped off his girlfriend. And she had to be home a half-hour ago.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Imagine my surprise when I get to the school and indeed it is my son's car, containing my  
  
son and his girlfriend.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Look, I know both of you are good kids, and I know that you really  
  
care about each other, but we agreed with your request not to make you stop seeing each  
  
other, even after you two skipped class and got caught in the eraser room. I'm starting to  
  
regret that decision."  
  
"Dad, its not that big of deal."  
  
"You think so do you? Think about what it would have been like if that HAD been Hanson  
  
and not me. He would have called your parents." He pointed to Sera "And had them pick  
  
you up at the station AFTER he explained where he found you and what you were doing."  
  
"Does that mean you're not going to call them?" Sera asked meeting Jim's eyes.  
  
"I think we can skip that part this time."  
  
Sera breathed a sighed of relief. Kyle started to stand but Jim held his hand up and pointed to the  
  
chair. Kyle sank back down with a sense of foreboding.  
  
"Sera, I can't remember seeing my son this happy in a long time. I'm very grateful for that.  
  
And Kyle, from what Charles and Nicole tell me you've been good for Sera. But, and here's  
  
where the parent in me comes out. We want you to be careful, take things one day at a time.  
  
There's no need to rush into anything."  
  
"Sheriff Valenti we're not rushing into.that is to say we're not."  
  
//Great Sera, you're in AP English and you can't string together a few reassuring words for your  
  
boyfriend's father.//  
  
"Dad, what Sera is trying to say is that we ARE taking things one day at a time and we  
  
haven't rushed into anything. We were just kissing."  
  
Both Sera and Jim looked at him incredulously. "OK it was more than kissing but not THAT  
  
much more."  
  
"Kids I'm not trying to be a spoilsport, I'm just looking out for everyone's best  
  
interest.both of you and me."  
  
Kyle and Sera looked at Jim quizzically.  
  
"Sera after talking with your mother after the eraser room incident I REALLY don't want  
  
to have to try and explain where I found you tonight! So how about we keep it between us  
  
and I get a promise from both of you that neither my deputies nor myself catch you like that  
  
again?"  
  
"We promise." Kyle and Sera replied at the same time.  
  
"OK. Now go on. Get out of here. Kyle you take Sera home and I'll meet you at the house in  
  
20 minutes."  
  
"OK Dad."  
  
"And Sera."  
  
"Yeah Sheriff?"  
  
"Where were you if your mother asks?"  
  
"At an after show party with you and the band?"  
  
"Good girl. Go on you two, you've got 19 minutes."  
  
Sera leaned toward Jim and kissed him on the cheek before taking Kyle's hand and leaving  
  
the office.  
  
Jim watched them go and shook his head. "Son, The phrase head over heels takes on a  
  
whole new meaning when you're around her!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Michael and Maria lay spent in each other's arms. Michael was absently running his hand  
  
down Maria's arm. She sighed deeply and pressed a kiss against his bare chest.  
  
"So you going to tell me what you and Liz were all giggly about?"  
  
Maria shifted her head up to meet Michael's eyes.  
  
"You know, just girlie stuff."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes, then quirked an eyebrow at the love of his life.  
  
"OK fine, but if Liz finds out I told you she'll never speak to me again."  
  
Michael continued to stare at Maria, who took a deep breath and began.  
  
"OK, so today's the 19th of September right?"  
  
Michael nodded, not seeing the point.  
  
"Something really important happened on this date a few years ago."  
  
Michael continued to stare at her.  
  
"This is the second anniversary of the day Max saved Liz."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, we were giggly because Liz has something special planned for Max tonight."  
  
The meaning suddenly dawned on Michael. "Oh! So Liz is finally going to get some."  
  
Maria smacked Michael's chest.  
  
"Could you be more crude?"  
  
"You want me to try."  
  
"No. It was a rhetorical question."  
  
Michael flipped her over so she was resting beneath him.  
  
"Let's not talk about Max and Liz anymore.let's talk about us."  
  
"Talk?" Maria asked smirking.  
  
"Well," he said bending to kiss her throat. "Maybe not talk."  
  
Maria arched into Michael's kisses and fisted her hands in his long hair.  
  
Just before he made them one he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Liz did not make the ride to the desert easy on Max, her hands continuously drifted across the  
  
gearshift toward Max's leg.  
  
He looked at her. "Keep doing that and there is no way we'll never make it to the desert."  
  
Liz started to laugh until she looked at Max and noticed that his eyes were dark and his  
  
expression serious.  
  
"Hurry Max."  
  
When they reached Pohlman Ranch, Max popped the trunk and hopped out. He opened the trunk  
  
lid and took out the blanket.  
  
They neared where they found the orb so many months ago.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"I'm just going to put myself in your hands."  
  
Max smiled and pulled Liz to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Their lips met for a kiss.  
  
Everything was in that kiss: Lust, passion, desire, hope and above all else, love.  
  
Both Max and Liz gasped as their connection opened wide. Their thoughts and feelings melding  
  
into one.  
  
Max laid her back against the blanket, and moved over her carefully, so his weight wouldn't  
  
crush her.  
  
He was reluctant to leave her lips, but the tender flesh of her neck was begging to be kissed.  
  
He trailed a path from her earlobe to the collar of her shirt.  
  
Liz thread her hands in his hair and sighed contentedly. Max retraced the trail he'd just created  
  
on her skin, met her eyes and kiss her slowly, before moving to the other side of her neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Liz's hands had found their way under Max's shirt and she was lightly running her  
  
nails up and down his back, enjoying the change it made in his breathing pattern with each touch.  
  
Soon she was tugging at the shirt, trying to remove it from his body. Max pulled away  
  
long enough for her to complete her mission. When she'd divested him of his shirt, he looked at  
  
her expectantly. She blushed momentarily before sitting up slightly to allow him to remove her  
  
shirt.  
  
Max's eyes nearly bugged out as he took in the lingerie Liz was wearing.  
  
She laughed at his reaction to her feather trimmed red bra.  
  
"Maria and I went to Frederick's. I wanted to go to Victoria's Secret, but she decided that  
  
I quote: 'Needed something a little less vanilla!'"  
  
"It.you.Wow. Have I mentioned how much I love Maria?"  
  
"You know I don't really get the purpose of sexy lingerie . You put it on just so someone  
  
can take it off you."  
  
Max's eyes widened again then narrowed playfully. "Who are you and what have you done  
  
with my girlfriend?"  
  
Liz interlaced her fingers with his.  
  
"Its me.just a little more aggressive. I have what I want and I'm not willing to ever let  
  
you go again."  
  
"I could never leave you. I was stupid to think that I ever could. You mean everything to  
  
me."  
  
Liz closed her eyes at his words and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
They shed themselves of their remaining clothing.including, albeit reluctantly, the lingerie.  
  
After their explorations of one another left them both breathless, Max brought a hand up to cup  
  
her face.  
  
"Liz, are you sure?"  
  
Liz smiled and looked into his eyes and into his soul.  
  
"In my whole life Max, I've never wanted anything more."  
  
END CHAPTER 


	17. Revelations Part I

Amy's Shop  
  
"Maria I love it here. I swear that I'm going to buy one of everything!" Sera said, her eyes  
  
scanning the shelves.  
  
"You need to tell my mom that. She loves hearing that people like her crazy inventions."  
  
Maria said, cashing out the register. "Hey do me a favor, lock the front will ya?"  
  
"Well I would, but I think you might want to take this last customer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sera held the door open. "Hey Michael!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi!" Maria said stepping from behind the counter and into Michael's arms.  
  
  
  
"So what are you two up to? Yakking?"  
  
"Yeah, about you." Maria said smiling at her boyfriend before taking the moneybag to the back.  
  
"Hey Michael. I have to present a report on Ulysses, think you could help me with it?" Sera  
  
asked as she sniffed some of the aromatherapy oil testers  
  
"Uh yeah, sure. How did."  
  
"I mentioned it to Maria and she said it was your favorite book. She said you could even  
  
quote pages! So I figured I'd ask the expert for help."  
  
"Can you ask me this in front of Max? I want to see his face when someone asks me for  
  
homework help!"  
  
Sera giggled and put the cap back on the tester she was holding.  
  
"So where's Valenti?"  
  
"He called my cell not too long after I got here and said that he'd be a little late. He's with  
  
Isabel working on her Communications project."  
  
"Is she still doing that? She cornered me for a Q and A earlier this week."  
  
"I think she knew that was all she was getting out of you. She's got Kyle doing on-camera  
  
stuff!"  
  
"Better him than me!" Michael said checking his watch and turning toward the bead covered  
  
door where Maria disappeared.  
  
"Maria, are you coming out of there any time soon?" He bellowed in the general direction of  
  
the back room.  
  
"I'm coming Spaceboy, hold your horses."  
  
"Spaceboy?" Sera asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She thinks I'm spacey." Michael said covering.  
  
Sera nodded and smiled. "Pot! Kettle!"  
  
"Tell me about it." He forced a laugh, pleased that Sera bought the lie.  
  
Maria appeared wide-eyed through the beads.  
  
"Sorry, Spaceboy is one of those bedroom things. I really should remember what company  
  
I'm in before I go tossing the pet names around."  
  
Sera looked from Michael to Maria.  
  
"Can I pretend she didn't just tell me that and go with your explanation for the name?"  
  
"Be my guest!" Michael said glaring at his girlfriend.  
  
Suddenly the glass front door shattered, sending shards of glass flying into the store.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Michael yelled to the girls.  
  
Maria pushed Sera to the floor as a group of men attacked the teens.  
  
Michael flung one assailant back into the parking lot, before being taken down by another. Sera  
  
jumped to her feet and Buffy-kicked the figure advancing on her and Maria.  
  
The man pitched into the wall before quickly rebounding and barrel rolling Sera. Her head struck  
  
the counter with a thud. Her attacker stood and raised his hand toward her.  
  
Sera cringed behind her raised hands to ward off the blow she expected to feel.  
  
Hearing the man grunt, she looked up and was shocked to see him across the room flat on his  
  
back. Michael who had his hands full with his own attackers turned when he noticed the man  
  
flying across the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed looking from Sera to Maria.  
  
Sera freaked by what just occurred pressed into the corner and whimpered.  
  
Michael's attacker yelled, "There are two of them, take the one with dark  
  
hair, kill the blonde."  
  
As soon as the order left his mouth, Michael made him a pile of dust.  
  
"Leave her alone." Sera shouted throwing herself on the man, moving towards Maria. He raised  
  
his hand and Sera went careening into the stockroom.  
  
//Guess he's recovering from Michael tossing him into the parking lot.//  
  
She thought as she quickly rolled over and leapt to her feet, hand raised. Nothing happened. Sera  
  
looked at her hand confused. She heard Maria yell as one of the guys roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
Hearing her friend cry out Sera raised her hand again and the man suddenly exploded as both  
  
Michael and Sera hit him with a blast.  
  
Sera turned to face Michael, her blue eyes wide with shock and fear before collapsing next to  
  
Maria.  
  
"MICHAEL!!" Maria shouted.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Michael said sending another blast to Sera's original attacker,  
  
who was running out of the shop. His aim was off in his rush to check on Maria, and the man  
  
escaped easily.  
  
"You OK?" he asked crouching down and taking her face in his hands.  
  
Maria nodded her head and looked at her friend. "Sera's out cold."  
  
Michael stood and reached for Maria.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"Pick her up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She can't exactly walk in that condition. You have to carry her!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Michael, we can't just leave her here."  
  
"The hell we can't! Maria, she's an alien. She's probably a skin."  
  
"She saved my life Michael."  
  
"So did Tess."  
  
"She's not Tess. Now pick her up!"  
  
Michael took one look at Maria's face and realized that resistance was futile.  
  
He threw Sera over his shoulder and pushed Maria out the back door and to the Jetta.  
  
Sera was still out when they reached Michael's apartment. Maria burst through the door. Max and  
  
Liz, who were cuddling on the couch, jumped to their feet.  
  
"Where have you been? I thought you said 8:00 its 8:35.." Max's voice trailed off as  
  
Michael entered the room with Sera in his arms.  
  
"Oh My God!" Liz cried.  
  
"What happened?" Max demanded as he helped Michael put Sera on the couch.  
  
"We were attacked at the shop."  
  
"What." Max and Liz asked together.  
  
"I was closing up, Sera was waiting for Kyle.Oh My God. Kyle he'll freak if he sees the  
  
mess and we're not there."  
  
"Maria, he's with Iz. She knows to come here if something like this happens." Max tried to  
  
calm his friend.  
  
"Max are you sure. I mean."  
  
"Maria. Trust me. Now please, tell me what happened."  
  
"So there we were and suddenly these people just burst in and started for Michael."  
  
"Skins?" Max asked, his jaw set.  
  
Michael nodded his head. "I'm guessing. I disposed of two; one on my own and Sera helped  
  
with the other one."  
  
"Sera? She hit the disabling mechanism?" Liz asked.  
  
"No." Michael said staring straight at his best friend.  
  
Suddenly reality dawned on Max. "She's an alien."  
  
"She can't be." Liz said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"She is pumpkin. She warded off the guys coming after us with a flick of her wrist."  
  
"Is she a skin?" Liz asked looking at Michael.  
  
"One way to find out. he disappeared into his bedroom and returned with a hockey stick.  
  
Turn her over!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Maria asked.  
  
"Skins have a switch in their back, if she turns to dust she's a skin."  
  
"And if she doesn't!"  
  
Then she can explain her side of the story and maybe I'll give her a Tylenol for the pain."  
  
"Michael we need answers, we need to know who she is and why she's here." Max reasoned.  
  
"I don't think she knows." Maria said quietly.  
  
"What?" Michael questioned.  
  
"You saw her face when that guy went sailing across the room. She was panicked. She  
  
didn't know what she was doing."  
  
"She was upset because she used her powers in front of us and that probably wasn't part of  
  
the plan."  
  
Sera stirred and Michael raised the hockey stick toward her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, saw Maria next to her on the couch and reached out to her friend.  
  
"Maria, you're OK!"  
  
Michael's hockey stick swung in front of her blocking her path to Maria.  
  
Sera looked up at him, "Michael?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Sera, if that's even your real name!"  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"Answer him." Max commanded moving into Sera's eye line.  
  
"Max, I don't."  
  
"Are you a skin?" Michael asked cutting her off.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"We want answers!" Michael shouted, dropping the hockey stick and grabbing her arms.  
  
"I can't tell you what I don't know."  
  
Max flinched at her words. Remembering speaking that same phrase while Pierce was  
  
interrogating and torturing him.  
  
"Michael! STOP!" Maria shouted, alarmed by his vehemence.  
  
"Are you working for Khivar?" Max asked in a low tone.  
  
"I.is that a person?"  
  
"The truth Sera!"  
  
"Michael."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open as Kyle and Isabel rushed in.  
  
"You're OK!" Is said looking at Michael and Maria. "We saw the mess at the store, we were  
  
so worried."  
  
"What's this?" Kyle asked taking in the terrified look on Sera's face and the iron grip Michael  
  
had on her arms. "Michael, you wanna let go of Sera?"  
  
"Keep out of this, it doesn't concern you!"  
  
"The hell it doesn't!" Kyle raised his voice as he crossed to the couch and started to remove  
  
Michael's hands from Sera's arms. Michael jerked Sera away from Kyle  
  
"I mean it Valenti, back off!" he warned.  
  
"Get your hands off her!!"  
  
Michael roughly released Sera and she collapsed against Kyle.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, drawing her into his arms and glaring at Michael.  
  
"Tell him!" Michael challenged.  
  
Sera remained silent.  
  
"We were attacked in the shop." Maria disclosed, "Skins we think, Michael and Sera took  
  
care of them."  
  
"You told her?" Isabel asked looking at her friends.  
  
Max shook his head. "She has powers."  
  
"What?" Kyle asked certain he misunderstood what Max just said.  
  
"She has powers." Max repeated.  
  
"That's impossible!" Kyle shook his head.  
  
"Is she one of us?" Iz asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"That hasn't been determined. We're not going to make the same mistake twice." Max  
  
cautioned looking pointedly at Liz and Kyle.  
  
Kyle averted his eyes and nudged Sera. "Is this true?"  
  
"Kyle I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Show him. Show him what you did at Amy's shop."  
  
"I don't know what I did, I just have these powers. I don't know where they came from or  
  
why I have them but I do, and you do too Michael. How can that be?"  
  
"We're asking the questions now." Michael said glaring at her.  
  
"I don't know much. After my father died was the first time I found out. I somehow  
  
managed to blow up my lava lamp as I reached out for it. Mom said it had to be faulty  
  
wiring or something. But later on that night I took off for the playground. I could change  
  
the color of the equipment with just a touch. I can't explain it anymore than that."  
  
Kyle got off the couch and paced the room.  
  
"I'll ask you again, are you working for Khivar?" Max demanded.  
  
"Max I told you everything I know, I don't know that name."  
  
Liz was sitting at the kitchen counter trying to wrap her brain around this latest development. She  
  
looked down at Sera's cell phone that tumbled out of her purse when Maria tossed on the counter.  
  
She turned it over in her hands and looked at the LED display: SERA & KYLE  
  
S-E-R-A was such an unusual spelling of that name.  
  
Suddenly something tracked; she walked to Sera and knelt down in front of the girl.  
  
  
  
"Serena?"  
  
TBC 


	18. Revelations Part II

"My dad was the only one who ever called me that. How did you know that name?"  
  
"Someone very special told me about you."  
  
"Who?" Sera asked with wide eyes.  
  
Maria gasped suddenly. "Serena, Serena?" she asked looking at Liz.  
  
Liz shook her head and wiped at her teary eyes.  
  
"I've been wondering when you were going to show up." She reached forward and pulled  
  
Sera into a hug.  
  
"Liz. Don't!" Max said fearing for his girlfriend's safety.  
  
"Max its OK. She's a friend. She's one of you."  
  
"Yeah and we all know how well that turned out last time." Kyle said bitterly from the  
  
corner.  
  
"Kyle." Sera looked at her boyfriend.  
  
He walked to her. "Just tell me one thing. Why? Why did you lie to me."  
  
"Kyle, I didn't lie to you."  
  
"YOU LIED! Failing to tell me that you are another life form is  
  
a lie!"  
  
"Kyle, what." Sera began reaching out to touch him.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!  
  
His voice lowered as he looked at his friends. "I can't do this."  
  
He focused on Maria and Liz. "I can't. Not after Tess."  
  
He looked back at Sera. "You're just as bad as she was, maybe worse."  
  
  
  
"Kyle!" Sera gasped, startled by his vehemence  
  
"It's done. We're over." he spat angrily before striding to the door.  
  
"Kyle." Isabel called.  
  
"Not now Iz." he slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
The Pod Squad, Maria and Liz looked at each other warily.  
  
Liz smoothed Sera's hair, "You know he didn't mean that. He was just venting. He'll be  
  
OK once he's had time to process everything."  
  
Sera didn't respond, she just stared at the door and tried not to fall to pieces.  
  
"You really believe that this is the mystery woman Future Maxwell told you?" Michael  
  
asked looking at Liz.  
  
She nodded. "It makes sense, doesn't it. Future Max told me Serena was going to be a  
  
friend of mine someday. This is her Michael, I'm sure.  
  
"Liz, we can't afford to be wrong. I won't let what happened with Tess to happen  
  
again." Max stated, his tone firm  
  
I think Liz's right."  
  
Everyone looked at Isabel. "I've been in her dreams. There's nothing alien related,  
  
nothing dark and mysterious."  
  
"You've been in my dreams? What does that mean?" Sera finally snapped out of her  
  
trance. She turned from the door to regard Isabel.  
  
"I have abilities like you. One of mine is that I can enter people's dreams."  
  
"How is that possible."  
  
"The same way you can do what you do."  
  
"Why do we have these abilities? What's causing it?"  
  
"Nothing's causing it. It's the way we were created."  
  
Sera's eyes widened. "Created?"  
  
Liz took Sera's hands in hers. "Max, Michael and Isabel are different from us. They  
  
aren't from around here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Liz! Michael met her eyes. We made a pact when Alex died; no one else would ever  
  
find out. You agreed to that!"  
  
"Michael she's one of you, she has the right to know. She can help us."  
  
"Like Tess helped us?"  
  
"She's not like Tess."  
  
"How do you know? When Tess was revealed to be one of us no one trusted her. We  
  
let her have a bit of trust and what did she do? She betrayed us, killed one of our  
  
friends and blasted off this planet with Max's son in tow. Now I don't know about you  
  
but those previous events don't make me feel all warm and cuddly concerning the  
  
latest alien in the mix."  
  
"Michael." Iz warned.  
  
"Dammit Isabel. We let Tess in and she murdered your boyfriend. Are you  
  
experiencing Déjà vu yet or do you need another dead body to turn up before  
  
it sinks in?"  
  
"That's not fair Michael!"  
  
"No, fair would be Alex here with us. Fair would have been to never have seen the  
  
woman I love in that much pain and not a damn thing I could do about it.  
  
Fair would be for the alien shit to finally be over and for us to be able to lead some  
  
kind of normal life. Isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Everyone's attention turned to Sera, who was sitting with her knees pulled to  
  
her chest rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I don't even know why its happening;  
  
but I don't want to be the cause of problems between all of you."  
  
Liz patted Sera's arm once before moving to Max and speaking in a hushed tone to him.  
  
"I want to try something."  
  
He looked down at his girlfriend. "What?"  
  
"I want to tell Sera our story."  
  
Max shook his head. "I don't understand."  
  
"I want to show her what's happened since you've saved me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Max."  
  
"No, Liz, we don't know who she is anymore, we don't know what she could do."  
  
Maria bristled at this. "We know she's our friend. We know she saved my life tonight."  
  
"She could have staged the whole thing to gain our trust."  
  
"Paranoid much Michael."  
  
"Isabel, this isn't a joke. We have enemies out there. Probably even more since we  
  
didn't return home this summer per Nasedo's plan."  
  
"I'm with Liz." Maria said moving closer to her best friend.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No way."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Max said.  
  
Isabel looked torn for a moment before looking at Liz and Maria.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. But something bad always seems to happen to everyone who  
  
knows about us."  
  
Liz wasn't ready to give up.  
  
"You all know what Future Max said. Serena helps us in the future."  
  
"Yeah well. Future Max also said Alex was at your wedding." Michael said, looking  
  
directly at Liz  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away.  
  
"That's enough!!" Max yelled silencing everyone.  
  
He looked at Sera. "Can I, I need to see something."  
  
Sera tried to read Max's face. She sensed anger and distrust, but mostly a want to trust, all he  
  
needed was a reassurance.  
  
"What ever you need Max. What ever you need."  
  
Michael caught Max's arm as he walked toward Sera, "Maxwell, I don't think this is such a  
  
good idea."  
  
"You'll be here to save me if I get into trouble."  
  
Max sat next to Sera. "Look at me."  
  
Sera raised her eyes to meet Max's and she nodded her head.  
  
Max grasped the sides of Sera's face; but before he could open a connection, Liz took  
  
one of his hands.  
  
"Liz, no."  
  
"Max, I want her to see everything."  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Max do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do, with my life."  
  
"And I trust Sera. Please let me help."  
  
There was an extremely pregnant pause before Max spoke again.  
  
"OK" TBC 


	19. Revelations Part III

Max grasped one of Liz's hands, and placed other along Sera's cheek. Liz took Serena's hand and  
  
squeezed.  
  
"Some of this won't be easy to see." Sera's eyes flicked to Liz, she nodded.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
Max opened a connection with both the girls. Sera gasped and tightened her grip on Liz's hand  
  
when she saw Liz get shot. Soon the images assaulted Sera in a rush: Liz, Kyle and Michael being  
  
shot. The kidnappings, the mindwarps, the deaths and everything in between this small group of  
  
seven had encountered since September 19, 1999 .  
  
Watching the events of her friend's lives over the past few years she understood why Michael  
  
lashed out at her so vehemently, why Max was incredibly worried about his girlfriends safety;  
  
and why Kyle couldn't bear to be in the same room with her.  
  
When Max broke the connection Sera looked at the group around her. Maria had her eyes  
  
squeezed shut, willing back tears as she thought about what Sera was being shown. Isabel refused  
  
to look at the trio on the couch; she instead was focus on a point on the wall.  
  
Michael was staring intently at her, watching her expressions and body language.  
  
"Why?" Every pair of eyes in the room snapped to Sera's face, tears were streaming down her  
  
cheeks.  
  
"Why did you trust me? After all that, why me?"  
  
Everyone was silent as they pondered the question.  
  
"You've been to Hell and back multiple times, experienced more trauma than anyone  
  
should EVER have to endure in their lives let alone at our age. I don't know how you can let  
  
anyone in."  
  
"Alex."  
  
Maria's answer was so quiet; it took a minute for Sera to realize that she had spoken.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Alex were here, you'd be his sister. We couldn't ignore that. He may be gone but he's  
  
still our friend."  
  
  
  
Sera broke down. Her sobs filled the room joined by Maria's sniffles.  
  
Isabel stood in the corner, her eyes swimming but the tears had yet to fall.  
  
"I have to get out of here." she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Isabel." Max called.  
  
"Just let me go Max."  
  
He nodded at his sister.  
  
"Isabel, Can I ask you something?" Sera requested.  
  
Isabel paused, her hand on Michael's doorknob. She turned to face Serena.  
  
"How could you let her go? Knowing what she did to Alex.to you."  
  
"I didn't know what to think. Too many things were happening at once. In retrospect.I'd  
  
have killed her the minute I saw her if I'd known what she'd do to the people I love. I  
  
should have known. I thought she wanted to spend time with me, that she liked me because  
  
I was Isabel Evans. Not Max's sister or Michael's friend or even the popular girl at school,  
  
just Isabel.  
  
What I failed to realize was that person already existed, and his name was Alex. She took  
  
him away from me and I'll never forgive or forget that."  
  
Isabel turned on her heel and exited the apartment.  
  
Max looked at the four other people in the apartment.  
  
"Look, this is a lot to take in for one night. Nothing will get resolved at this moment. Lets  
  
all go home and regroup tomorrow."  
  
"You want us to let her go Max?" Michael asked, incredulous. "She's going to bolt."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Michael!"  
  
"And we're supposed to what, take you at your word. You've been lying to us from the  
  
start."  
  
"And you've been truthful?"  
  
"We have a lot of reasons for keeping our secrets. You were just given a slide show of some  
  
of them."  
  
Sera took a deep breath. "I want to understand what all this means as much as you do. I  
  
know I have no right to, but I'm asking you to trust me when I say I'm not going  
  
anywhere."  
  
"We'll trust you, for now. We should meet here at 10 AM."  
  
"Uh, I can't."  
  
"You just finished saying you wanted us to trust you." Michael snorted. "This isn't the best  
  
way to go about that."  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday. I work every Saturday."  
  
"I work tomorrow too." Liz said looking at Max.  
  
"The three of us have the 8-3 shift." Maria replied.  
  
"Make that four of us." Michael said glancing at the calendar Maria tacked on his wall.  
  
"OK. We'll meet after your shift. Here?" He asked looking to Michael.  
  
"Where else?"  
  
"OK. Tomorrow."  
  
Sera turned to leave.  
  
"My car?"  
  
"Its still at the shop. We put you in the Jetta." Maria explained  
  
"OK." She started for the door.  
  
"Sera wait." Liz called. "We'll drive you."  
  
"No I think I want to walk."  
  
"That's not a option." Max said shaking his head. "Whoever attacked the store knows your  
  
abilities. They may even know where you are."  
  
"We weren't followed." Michael stated  
  
Max held up his hand to assure Michael that wasn't the issue.  
  
"I don't want you walking into a trap back at the store. Besides, I think one of us had better  
  
take care of the mess before Amy gets in tomorrow."  
  
Michael sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We'll take her to the store. Don't worry Maria, I'll fix it. You mother will never know the  
  
difference."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"We've got her word Michael, its all we can go on for tonight."  
  
Max placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder before turning to his girlfriend.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"Night Maria."  
  
"Night Chica."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Liz."  
  
Michael and Maria watched them leave. Maria stepped into Michael's embrace.  
  
"I hope Lizzie's right. I hope Sera/Serena is here to help. My heart couldn't handle the  
  
alternative."  
  
"Hey." Michael said taking her face in his hands. "No one is going to hurt you. You hear me?"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"I mean it Maria. I've let you slip through my fingers way too much in the past. I'm not  
  
about to lose you again."  
  
Maria smiled up at Michael.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
END CHAPTER 


	20. Kyle

Kyle lumbered along the path, he knew his way by heart. He'd been here many times before.  
  
He sat down with a heavy sigh, and took a deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"Hey. Guess you know why I'm here.  
  
The crazy never stops with us. Is it me? Is it something I've done? I don't necessarily think  
  
I'm that bad a guy, but all these things keep happening.. I mean when does it end? When  
  
do I stop getting hurt by people I care about. My mom left, Liz left me for Max, Hell even  
  
my dad. For awhile all he cared about was learning Max's secret. And then.well, then  
  
there was Tess. Sorry, I know you hate that name. She made me do something I'll never  
  
forgive. She made me watch.she..I'm so sorry Alex."  
  
Kyle broke off as soft sobs wracked his body.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know. How could I have been so weak. I saw what she was doing and  
  
I couldn't stop her. Then she made me carry you. How could I not have known!  
  
I should have known Sera was too good to be true. I mean in hindsight, the Déjà vu is  
  
frightening.  
  
She lived in your house, Tess lived in mine. Sera would have been your sister, Tess was  
  
kinda mine. Did I mention their eyes. Sera's eyes are blue.like Tess' only darker. They  
  
had the same quality, one look and you were sunk. That should have been a big tip off.  
  
"Why you? You were the best of us. Always looking out for everyone else, taking care of us  
  
when we were down or hurting. You gave us a kick in the ass when we needed it. I guess I  
  
just answered my own question. She knew all that. She know that you were the key. The  
  
rational head that would have sensed something was wrong is she'd mindwarped someone  
  
else. The one that would have fought tooth and nail if she'd tried that shit on the rest of us.  
  
I'm not like you. I'm trying. I'm trying to be there for everyone. Of course, Liz has Max,  
  
Maria has Michael and Isabel.well you know Iz, she has herself. I'll be there if she want to  
  
let me in but I don't blame her extra caution, I certainly learned my lesson."  
  
*Snorts*  
  
"Twice now. I'm lost here man. I don't know who to trust anymore."  
  
"You can start with me." Isabel said moving to face Kyle.  
  
"Isabel, how long."  
  
"Long enough. I come here a lot-more often than most of you know. He's the best listener.  
  
She paused and a sad smile crept over her face. "I see him you know. In my head. I know he's  
  
not really there, but in my dreams and when I'm here, I'm closer to him. I can tell him  
  
things I didn't get to say.or that I was too afraid to say while he was here. God I sound  
  
crazy!"  
  
"No! No you don't. Its good you come here. Its good you tell him everything. He would has  
  
wanted you to be able to do that." Iz nodded her head as tears fell. Kyle pulled her into his  
  
arms and they two sat in silence near their best friend's grave. 


	21. The Morning After Part I

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, you know they give me a happy!  
  
Sorry this is so short. I wanted to give you something since I've been so lax in posting. I'm  
  
finishing the rest of this chapter as I post this. I promise it will be longer!  
  
Two dedications:  
  
Taynna, Thank you, thank you, thank you. You've been honest with your thoughts on the story and that helps more than you'll ever know!  
  
Jacqueline, Good to see you back, I missed you!  
  
Yes, I shamelessly stole the title from Season One, but it fit and I like it a lot better than my  
  
original title of "Saturday"!!  
  
The Morning After  
  
Sera followed everyone to Michael's apartment after their shift ended at the Crashdown.  
  
They trundled inside and stared at each other for several minutes.  
  
"Are we waiting for Isabel?" Maria said the only thing she could think of to start conversation.  
  
"No, she's not coming." Max said quickly  
  
Maria frowned "Did you..."  
  
"She didn't want to come."  
  
Sera sighed at Max's inference. Isabel wasn't coming because she couldn't bear to be around  
  
Serena and her new found alien status.  
  
"I've been thinking about this all night." Max said. "I think the easiest way to find out what  
  
we need to know is to reverse the connection.she what she knows."  
  
"My objection stands." Michael said looking at his best friend.  
  
"Michael this is the best way to know."  
  
Max expected him to say more, but Michael just adopted the 'second in command' face and  
  
stared straight through Max.  
  
"I want to see." Maria's voice brought everyone's attention back to the situation.  
  
"What?" Max asked her  
  
"What!?" Michael asked the same question but with a decidedly harsher tone.  
  
"I want to see for myself that she's on the level."  
  
"NO!" Michael stated firmly.  
  
"Michael,"  
  
"No Maria."  
  
"Look Michael, This is something I'm going to do with or without your permission, which I  
  
don't need by the way!"  
  
Michael took in the defiant look on his girlfriend's face and realized he was fighting a losing  
  
battle. He turned his attention toward Sera.  
  
"If you do anything to her.I will kill you; and I promise it will be slow, painful and involve  
  
more kinds of torture than you can possibly imagine. You got that?"  
  
Sera nodded, having no doubt that Michael was completely serious.  
  
With that out of the way, Liz, Maria and Max clasped hands. Max laid his palm against Sera's  
  
face as he had done last night.  
  
"Show us what you remember about you, your life."  
  
Soon the quartet was zipping through the images of Sera's life.  
  
Her earliest memory involved a man turning Sera over to a couple, the group recognized the  
  
woman as Nicole.  
  
They saw her first day of grade school, making friends slowly, being scared of being the new girl.  
  
Images of jr. high and high school were next. Dating boys, making the cheerleading squad, then  
  
the day her father died and she discovered her powers. When the images shifted to Sera's few  
  
months in Roswell, everyone noticed a change in her aura the minute she met Kyle. It radiates  
  
around her even in their vision. They could feel her attraction towards him and her willingness to  
  
let him in, something she hadn't done since her father died. The feeling grew when she became  
  
friends with the others. Max, Liz and Maria felt nothing but genuine feelings, no alien nonsense,  
  
no hidden agenda, as Isabel called it.  
  
They watched the scene at Amy's shop unfold. Sera's surprise at her ability, her shock when the  
  
man she and Michael blasted together exploded.  
  
The fear she felt when everyone confronted her, her pain at Kyle's words.  
  
After the slideshow was over, Max broke the connection and regarded Sera for a moment.  
  
"How do you know River Dog?"  
  
"River Dog?!" Michael asked, confused.  
  
"Who's River Dog?" Sera asked, equally confused.  
  
"The old man, who gave you to your parents. We know him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't really remember. My parents told me I was found on a reservation and given to my  
  
parents by the elders."  
  
"Your father was a Mesaliko Indian."  
  
It was a statement more than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maxwell, that means." Michael began.  
  
"That means that Sera was found on the reservation here."  
  
Michael looked at the group, "How about we pay River Dog a little visit?" 


	22. The Morning After Part II

Mesaliko Reservation  
  
Liz stepped out of the SUV and walked toward woman seated on the porch of the trader's post.  
  
"Hi, um I'm looking for River Dog."  
  
"You again?" a voice called from her left.  
  
Liz spun towards the voice.  
  
  
  
"Eddie! Hey. Hi. Um."  
  
"Looking for River Dog?"  
  
"Yeah, I, uh I have some questions," She stopped as everyone else exited the SUV, "Actually  
  
we all have some questions for him."  
  
"I'll take you to him."  
  
Everyone moved to follow and Eddie shook his head. "Just you."  
  
"This involves all of us." Max said moving protectively towards Liz.  
  
"No, you know Max, it will be OK. I'll go, I'll explain what's happened, and he'll see all of  
  
us."  
  
Max looked torn for a moment, looking from Liz to Eddie and finally to Michael who nodded  
  
quickly.  
  
"OK." He reached out and squeezed her hand.  
  
Liz returned twenty minutes later with River Dog. He nodded to each member of the group, his  
  
eyes lingering on Serena.  
  
"You do not remember me."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Come, I will explain everything."  
  
The gang followed River Dog to the caves, the silence as they trekked through the woods was  
  
grating on Michael's patience  
  
  
  
"You knew there was another alien out there and you never told us?"  
  
"It was not time for you to know."  
  
"What the hell does that mean? You told us about everything else, what made this  
  
different?"  
  
"You have been mislead."  
  
"Mislead?" Max asked, looking directly at Sera.  
  
"You have been told that Nasedo was sent to protect you. That is false. Nasedo was not your  
  
protector. He was to look after the one left behind."  
  
"Tess." Liz choked out the name.  
  
Nasedo's loyalty was pledged to her, your well-being was not his concern."  
  
"There were two."  
  
Everyone turned to face Michael.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"There were two. Two older aliens. Nasedo and another. Hal, Hal Carver told me that there  
  
were two in the crash."  
  
The other, was your protector." River Dog explained. The one they captured, he was to  
  
watch over you. You and Serena."  
  
"I don't understand what that means. Why did we need protectors? And why aren't they  
  
here with us?" Sera asked, looking from River Dog to the Pod Squad.  
  
"Our details are pretty sketchy. We know we were in the '47 crash and we know that we  
  
were sent here with a man, Nasedo, who was supposed to protect us.but as you saw last  
  
night, he betrayed us."  
  
Sera turned to look at River Dog. "But you said that this Nasedo wasn't our protector, that he  
  
wasn't sent here for us."  
  
"No. There is something you should see, to help explain."  
  
River Dog reached into an alcove inside the cave and produced an orb. It was similar to the one  
  
summoned the vision of Max and Isabel's mother. He held it out to Sera, who tentatively  
  
accepted it.  
  
The minute the cool metal slipped into her hands it sparked to life. A white light surrounded the  
  
figure that appeared. (I see Anthony Geary from General Hospital as Max and Iz's Anterian  
  
father. It was either him or Parker Stevenson, and not many people would understand why that's  
  
funny, So its Luke and Laura as the 'rents.)  
  
"Serena DuLac, daughter of my most trusted advisor. You have been sent to earth to  
  
continue your sworn duty, to protect King Zan and Princess Vilondra. My children.  
  
As you lived before, you were essential in our planet's fight for survival. Join hands with my  
  
children and your past will be revealed."  
  
Max immediately reached for Sera's hand. She took her eyes off the image long enough to accept  
  
his outstretched hand. They waited for something, anything. Finally Liz's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Max, I think you need both you and Isabel for it to work."  
  
Getting Isabel to trust Sera won't be easy."  
  
"She doesn't have to trust me, she just needs to trust you. She'll know."  
  
"Don't tell me how Isabel will feel. You lost that right around eight o'clock last night."  
  
Michael cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I just think if you tell her its important, she'll show."  
  
"Well you don't know my sister when she sets her mind against something." Max cautioned.  
  
"OK look, none of this is helping, we can't know anything until we contact Isabel." Maria  
  
reasoned, reaching into her purse for her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Iz, it's Maria.Wait, Isabel. Please don't hang up. We need." Maria was cut off as  
  
Michael took the cell phone from her.  
  
"You to come to the reservation, no, now! We're with River Dog. No, Iz it's important that  
  
you get here. Please. Thanks." Michael glanced at the phone for a moment, before scowling at it  
  
and handing it back to Maria who punched the off button.  
  
Isabel arrived in short order, Eddie beckoned her to follow him. They traversed through the  
  
woods silently. Reaching the clearing of the caves, Eddie nodded toward the entrance before  
  
turning away. Iz sighed heavily and stepped inside.  
  
"Thanks for coming Iz." Max said, as his sister entered the cave.  
  
"Well I knew Michael had to be desperate to say please."  
  
Michael tossed a look in Iz's direction, but remained silent.  
  
Max explained what had transpired before Isabel's arrival.  
  
"God, How many other family members are going to pop out of these things." Iz quipped,  
  
pointing at the orb in Sera's hands.  
  
"Should we try again?" Sera asked tentatively.  
  
Max nodded and placed one hand under Sera's as she held the orb. His other hand reached for  
  
Isabel, who looked at him for a moment before placing her hand in his.  
  
{Authors Note: Anytime there is a scene with no dialogue, assume we are getting VERY short  
  
images of life on Antar. (}  
  
The orb sprung to life again. Soon the cave was filled with images of a beautiful planet and  
  
majestic castle before the scene shifted to reveal four children playing a game.  
  
"Vilondra, I believe your brother is cheating."  
  
"I am the future king, Serena. I never cheat."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"As you will be my second in command, Rath perhaps you should remain in concurrence  
  
with your leader."  
  
Rath looked at Serena and howled with laughter.  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
Now teenagers, Vilondra and Serena are discussing a party.  
  
"Larek said this girl was just standing on Dimaras Rock, watching Zan swim. You fail to  
  
find that odd?"  
  
"I think this girl was probably taken in by your brother.most women are. In case you  
  
have neglected to noticed, half the kingdom is attracted to Zan."  
  
"And that includes you." Vilondra teased knowingly.  
  
"Shall we talk about you and Rath?"  
  
"Let's just get dressed for the party."  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
At the party Larek introduces Ava and Zan, the attraction is obvious.  
  
Rath steps in front of Serena and offers his hand.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"Did Vilondra send you over here to make sure I'm not moping?"  
  
"No, I came of my own free will. And to spirit you away before Count Nicholas has a chance  
  
to ask you to dance with him."  
  
Serena looked over her shoulder and sighed. "He's been chasing me all night."  
  
"You could agree to one dance."  
  
"Only if he puts a Molonte blaster to my head."  
  
"You don't think that's a bit harsh, he doesn't seem so bad."  
  
As they glance to Nicholas, he is fuming at a servant who has presented him with too weak a  
  
drink.  
  
Rath threw a look to Serena. "On second thought, you were right."  
  
"As always."  
  
Rath shook his head before leading her to the dance floor.  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
Sometime after the party, Vilondra and Ava are in the gardens talking. Rath, Zan and Serena  
  
enter the gardens, Serena is carrying a beverage for Vilondra.  
  
"Serena, when you've finished with your duties here. You'll need to turn my bed down. I  
  
like my sleeping quarters to be fully prepared when I am ready to retire."  
  
Vilondra fought the urge to toss her drink in Ava's face, but Zan interceded.  
  
"Princess Ava, Serena is not a servant. She's our friend, one that should be treated as a  
  
member of this family."  
  
"But she is not of royal blood." Ava protested.  
  
"Perhaps not, but NEVER again ask her to do your bidding." Vilondra warned with an icy  
  
look.  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
Ava and Zan's engagement is announced. Vilondra makes no effort to hide her displeasure to her  
  
bother. Zan, who is now preparing for not only his wedding, but also his coronation, has no time  
  
to hear his sister's complaints.  
  
  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
Zan and Ava wed. Zan is crowned King and a new threat has presented itself in Khivar. Count  
  
Nicholas, who has returned to Antar, has brought a message. Khivar would like to arrange a  
  
meeting with the new king.  
  
Zan is hesitant, there have been rumors in the outer systems that Khivar is ruthless and will stop  
  
at nothing to gain as much power as possible.  
  
As a mollifying gesture, Zan invites Khivar to Rath and Vilondra's wedding.  
  
Khivar lays eyes on Princess Vilondra for the first time and is stunned by her beauty. Vilondra,  
  
has no time for this man. She is happy with her husband.  
  
Count Nicholas makes another play for Serena. This time she is forced to oblige at least a dance.  
  
Rath is busy and cannot rescue her.  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
Queen Ava notices Nicholas' attraction to Serena and works to use that to her advantage.  
  
"So you see Senator Du Lac, I think Nicholas would be a perfect candidate for Serena. He is  
  
a well sought after bachelor."  
  
"My dear Queen. I do not know if my daughter has expressed an interest in Count Nicholas.  
  
Truthfully, she spends most of her hours with the Princess and Lord Rath, that we rarely  
  
see her."  
  
"My point exactly. As you know King Zan and myself are extremely happy, and with  
  
Vilondra and Rath now wed, nothing would make us more pleased than to see Serena  
  
experience that level of joy."  
  
"And you think that Count Nicholas is the answer."  
  
"I do. He will well provide for her."  
  
"Thank you my Queen, I shall keep it under advisement."  
  
  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
"She planted that seed in his mind. She made my father believe that Count Nicholas is the  
  
perfect mate for me."  
  
"Serena we'll work this out. Zan will talk to your father." Vilondra placated.  
  
"I don't think it will matter. The Senator seems pretty set on this." Rath noted.  
  
"I'll refuse."  
  
"Serena."  
  
"I won't do it Vilondra. I cannot marry someone I don't love, and you couldn't either.  
  
You've seen how Nicholas is with the servants. I can't imagine that his treatment of a wife  
  
would be any different, and he's close to Khivar, that's not someone I trust. "  
  
"You can take asylum here."  
  
Vilondra and Serena turned to face Rath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the only way Vilondra. We can keep her away from him."  
  
"My father would never go for that."  
  
"He will if the King commands." Zan proclaimed from the doorway.  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
Zan crossed to Serena and takes her hands in his.  
  
"Serena, you are my friend, I will not have you enter into a marriage in which you will not  
  
be comfortable."  
  
"I cannot ask you to intercede."  
  
"You are not asking, I am offering, and you are accepting."  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
"Serena has accepted asylum here at the palace." Zan explained to Senator Du Lac, Khivar,  
  
and Nicholas.  
  
"Asylum? From her betrothed? Why would she require asylum."  
  
"The King need not explain himself to you." Rath spat at Nicholas.  
  
"Your Highness, Count Nicholas is one of my most trusted advisors, I assure you that he  
  
will make Serena an excellent husband."  
  
"That is not the issue. The issue is Serena does not wish to marry him."  
  
"Then she is going against her father's wishes. On our planet, that is grounds for death."  
  
Khivar noted.  
  
"We're not on your planet." Zan warned, fire in his eyes.  
  
(Scene Shift)  
  
The negotiations between Khivar and Zan have reached an impasse. Khivar threatens an attack. In  
  
the meantime, Serena discovers Khivar and Ava's affair. (Yep, AVA, not Vilondra.) Serena  
  
confides in Rath, who takes immediate action by reporting to Zan. Zan refuses to believe his wife  
  
would betray him. Khivar makes repeated plays for Vilondra who rejects him everytime. This is  
  
the last straw for Khivar, he begins attacks on Antar.  
  
During the first attacks, Vilondra is killed and Serena is captured by Nicholas' guards  
  
Rath learns where she is being held and rescues her. Before they can make their escape, Nicholas  
  
discovers them and kills Rath. Serena fights her way out and runs to the Zan and the High King  
  
and Queen and tells them of her plan to clone the royals.  
  
"I couldn't save Vilondra or Rath now, but you have my promise that in their next life I will  
  
protect them with my own."  
  
They agree but assist on Ava being cloned as well.  
  
With neither Rath nor Vilondra to support her dislike of the Queen, Serena has no choice but to  
  
assent to their request.  
  
When Zan dies in the final attack, Serena sends the pods, along with Nasedo- a representative  
  
from Ava's planet, a guard from the palace to watch over Zan, Vilondra and Rath, and a clone she  
  
created of herself to fulfill her promise to the High King and Queen.  
  
When Khivar enters the chamber and discovers what she's done, he takes great delight in  
  
murdering Serena.  
  
(Sorry its so long but I wanted everyone to have my idea of why Serena fits with the Pod Squad.)  
  
Once the images ended, All the girls were teary while Max and Michael looked stunned.  
  
"So that's how it really happened," Iz was the first to speak. "She said it was me."  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Whittaker, when she kidnapped Tess. She said it was me. I was the one who betrayed you  
  
with Khivar."  
  
"Not according to this." Maria said looking at her friend.  
  
"Why didn't we know this before." Max asked wheeling on River Dog.  
  
"You said there was nothing more you could tell us. That there was nothing left to learn.  
  
Don't you think you left out a big part of the story?"  
  
"I told you what I promised Nasedo I'd tell you." River Dog explained.  
  
"Sera?" Liz took in the frightened and devastated look on her friend's face.  
  
"This is, how do you.."  
  
"Sera, I know its a lot to."  
  
"No, Liz you can't know. It's bad enough to find out that I'm an alien who crash-landed in  
  
1947, but now I'm told I've been alive before.its just too unreal. How do you handle this?"  
  
"Day by day." Max replied.  
  
"Its going to take a few days for me." Sera turned to River Dog.  
  
"You gave me to my parents and for that I will be forever grateful."  
  
"You're father was special to me. He was my son."  
  
Additional tears welled in Sera's eyes; she closed the gap between her and the old Indian and  
  
threw her arms around him.  
  
  
  
River Dog returned the embrace and pulled back to gaze at his grandchild.  
  
"Max is right. You should have told us she was out there." Michael admonished.  
  
"By the time I knew I could trust you, my son was dead and his wife and daughter knew  
  
nothing of what brought them together. I would not be the cause of more harm to them."  
  
"My mother doesn't know?"  
  
"She believes the story that you were found on the reservation and the elders knew your  
  
proper home was with them."  
  
"So she has no idea of the powers, the other life stuff. Any of it."  
  
"No, only your father, I thought it important for him to be aware in case Nasedo ever found  
  
you."  
  
"You said Nasedo was your friend. Why would you hide Sera from him. Did you know  
  
something?" Michael asked.  
  
  
  
"Atherton had discovered something in the caves, He had noticed Nasedo's strange  
  
  
  
  
  
behavior of late and came to me, rather than trust Nasedo. When I followed Atherton to the  
  
  
  
  
  
location, that was when I found Serena in her container. I hid her on the reservation."  
  
"You took her to keep her safe." Liz said.  
  
River Dog nodded, "I believe Atherton was killed because Nasedo suspected he was hiding  
  
Serena."  
  
"Someone was murdered because of me?" Sera asked, glancing from her friends to River Dog.  
  
"I am not certain that is the reason, but that's what I suspect."  
  
"I have to get out of here."  
  
"Sera."  
  
"Maria, this is just too much to take in, I need a break."  
  
"Sera, we need..."  
  
"Max please, can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm just having a real hard time accepting  
  
all this."  
  
"OK. We'll talk later this week, I don't think I need to tell you."  
  
"I know. Don't say anything to anyone."  
  
Sera hugged River Dog once more.  
  
"Can I come back and see you."  
  
"Only when it is safe. The others will guide you."  
  
Sera nodded and exited the cave.  
  
The Pod Squad and company nodded to River Dog and followed Sera outside.  
  
Sera dropped the gang off at the Crashdown.  
  
"Sera if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Liz."  
  
As Sera drove away Michael turned to his best friend.  
  
"I still don't trust her Maxwell."  
  
"You saw what we saw Michael. We have to try."  
  
"I just don't want a repeat of last year."  
  
"That's not going to happen. I promise."  
  
Everyone headed inside the Crashdown. 


	23. Aftermath Part I

Aftermath  
  
Sera pulled the Pathfinder into the parking lot at school. Grabbing her bag she started in when she  
  
noticed Kyle's Mustang pull in the lot.  
  
Her first instinct was to run to him, as she always did the days they drove to school separately.  
  
She checked herself when the events of the weekend came rocketing back to her.  
  
Their eyes met as he exited the car, He set his jaw and looked away from her. Sera dropped her  
  
head and turned toward the school  
  
"Ouch! That was harsh." Pam's voice sounded behind Sera.  
  
"What do you want Pam?" Serena asked without turning around.  
  
"I wanted to thank you. I don't know if it was your lack of experience in the bedroom; or  
  
the fact that he woke up and realized he wants a woman instead of a girl; but, whatever you  
  
did that made Kyle finally dump you, you couldn't have picked a better time. Rachel's  
  
party is next weekend and now I have the perfect date."  
  
Sera turned to face Pam. "You just can't wait to make an ill-fated pass at him can you?"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of you? Are you kidding?"  
  
"Just know this Sera.I've wanted Kyle for awhile now, and I'm going to make the most of  
  
this opportunity. So while you're sitting at home ALONE Saturday night, I'll have Kyle all  
  
to myself. Thank God the Forrester's are going out of town, their king- sized waterbed will  
  
be the perfect playground for us."  
  
Sera fought the urge to slap the sneer right off Pam's face.  
  
//Probably not a good idea, my luck one wave of my hand and she'd be a dust pile. Explaining  
  
that to Principal Forrester would be fun.//  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sera was about to tell Pam where she could go when she heard Kayla's  
  
voice.  
  
"Hey Pam, Sera. Listen Pam I heard they're having auditions for Jerry Springer in the  
  
auditorium. I think the topic is over zealous teen tramps, I couldn't help but think of you."  
  
She twisted her pretty features into a cruel smile before putting an arm around Sera's shoulders  
  
"Come on Sera, let's get out of here."  
  
Once inside, Sera leaned her head against Kayla's shoulder. "Thank you! I was just about to hit  
  
her and I think that would have been pretty bad."  
  
"Hey. No one messes with my friend. But I'm sorry I stopped you that would have been  
  
cool!" Kayla pulled Sera closer to her. "So.why didn't you call me?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Kayla, I was just."  
  
"Its OK. I just want you to know that I'm here. If you ever need me for anything."  
  
Sera wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you!"  
  
"Hey what are roomies for?"  
  
Sera smiled her first genuine smile in three days. ***************************** Kyle entered Spanish class and sat next to Liz  
  
She half smiled at him and patted his back when he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." He didn't look at her.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, I left you messages, but..."  
  
"Yeah I was a little busy, Its not everyday you find out your girlfriend is a freaking ET."  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"What! You want me to sugar coat it Liz, we're way beyond that."  
  
"No, I'm.I'm just worried about you."  
  
"Well don't I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Kyle."  
  
I'm fine Liz. I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
Liz opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Kyle finally looked at her. The  
  
circles under his eyes and the hurt expression on his face broke her heart. She grabbed his hand  
  
and gave it a squeeze, pleased that he didn't pull away. ***************************** Maria sat next to Sera and glanced sideways at her.  
  
Neither girl spoke for a moment, each unsure what to say.  
  
Finally Sera mustered her courage.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
They both quickly looked away as they realized that they had nothing more to say. *****************************  
  
Sera left Drama in a separate direction from Maria. She took the long way around and came up  
  
the back staircase. Max and Liz were walking into English just as she arrived at the door. Sera  
  
dropped her head and waited for them to enter.  
  
  
  
"What? Are you going to ignore us all day?"  
  
Sera's head snapped up at the sound of Liz's voice.  
  
"I.um no."  
  
"Sera. I meant what I said Saturday. I'm here if you want to talk, and I'm still your friend."  
  
Sera's eyes misted over as she looked at the petite brunette.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on. If we're lucky Mr. York will forget about the quiz on The Iliad."  
  
"We can dream right?"  
  
The girls smiled at each other as they entered the classroom. *****************************  
  
After English, Max walked Sera and Liz to Trig. He kissed Liz and nodded at Sera before  
  
meeting Maria at the end of the hall. Pam and her cronies were already in the classroom and  
  
snickered when the girls entered.  
  
"Think they could be a bit more childish?" Liz asked, turning to face Sera.  
  
"She jumped on me first thing this morning and delighted in telling me she was going to  
  
snap Kyle up ASAP."  
  
"Ugh! She's a real piece of work isn't she?"  
  
"Do you really think.I mean would he, never mind."  
  
As they reached their seats, Liz placed her hand on Sera's shoulder.  
  
"NO, and Sera if he did, it wouldn't be half the connection that the two of you had."  
  
"Had, Liz see that's the problem. I screwed up really bad with Kyle and I don't know if I  
  
can ever repair that damage."  
  
"Sera, you'd be amazed at how easily we can forgive people we care about." ***************************** Physics class past with little event. Tonya, on strict orders from Kayla, made sure that Sera had  
  
no time to dwell on Kyle. She made goofy faces as they worked on their experiments and kept  
  
telling bad jokes that elicited groans, not only from Sera, but Max and Liz as well. ***************************** Downstairs, Kyle sat in silence with Maria and Michael as Mr. Kulick ticked off the contents of  
  
the following week's quiz.  
  
Maria had attempted to engage Kyle in conversation, to no avail. He'd offered the occasional  
  
grunt to all her overtures.  
  
"Please talk to me."  
  
*Grunt*  
  
"Kyle."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Kyle James Valenti, I am your almost-sister and you will talk to me right now or I will use  
  
my Amy voice on you." Maria hissed loud enough for Kyle to hear, but quite enough that the rest  
  
of the class could not.  
  
"M, I just don't feel like chatting. Can't I just wallow?"  
  
"No, you're aren't properly equipped to wallow. Lizzie isn't here, there is no sad music, and  
  
most importantly there's no ice cream. How can you wallow without ice cream?"  
  
Kyle wasn't sure if it was her words or the completely serious expression on her face that caused  
  
him to laugh more. ***************************** Sera chose to sit with Kayla, Tonya and Rachel during lunch. She spent a better part of the half-  
  
hour sneaking glances at Kyle, who was sandwiched between Liz and Maria.  
  
"You know he doesn't look real happy about this breakup either." Kayla said as she picked  
  
up Sera's VitaminWater bottle and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
"It was the right thing."  
  
"How can you say that when both of you are so miserable."  
  
"It's complicated. But for now, as much as it hurts, I think Kyle was right to pull away."  
  
Kayla shook her head and tossed a look at Tonya as if to say 'They're both crazy!' ***************************** Study Hall was a lesson in uncomfortable. Since there was a seating chart, Max, Kyle and Sera  
  
were together in the back of the room. None of them had spoken since they took their seats. Max  
  
gave each of them a curt nod, before busying himself in his Trig homework. Kyle stuck his nose  
  
in his Spanish book and Sera grabbed the INSTYLE magazine from her bag and opened it to the  
  
feature on Kate Hudson.  
  
Sera didn't react the first time Max called her name. She jumped slightly when he repeated it and  
  
touched her shoulder to attract her attention.  
  
"God! Sorry Max, I got distracted."  
  
"Its OK, Sorry I scared you. Seating Chart?"  
  
Sera looked down and noticed Max holding the seating chart out for her to sign.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She took it and jotted her name in the appropriate spot, then hesitantly held it toward Kyle. He too  
  
was engrossed in his Spanish text. She looked at Max for a moment. He took the hint and plucked  
  
the paper from her grasp.  
  
"Kyle." Max said, placing the chart on his desk.  
  
Kyle grunted and quickly scribbled his name on the chart before passing it to the front of the  
  
room. ***************************** Kyle left the classroom first. Sera took her time gathering her things so he could get up the stairs  
  
and into Government before she did. Max hesitated at the door, watching her slow progress.  
  
"There's a seating chart in Government too, avoiding him in the hall is kind of pointless  
  
don't you think?"  
  
Sera finished loading her bag and popped it on her shoulder.  
  
"The less contact we have the better it will be. For him at least. It's killing me."  
  
She smiled sadly and walked past Max into the hall.  
  
"He just needs to take a step back from it all, not everyone can readily accept this new  
  
development like Liz."  
  
"I know that. And she.you.all of you have accepted more than I would have thought  
  
possible given your history."  
  
Max nodded but remained silent.  
  
"I can issue a thousand apologies to all of you and beg for forgiveness until I'm blue in the  
  
face, but the only thing that's going to make you trust me, or even be comfortable around  
  
me again is time. And as much as it pains me to be distanced from Kyle and Maria and all  
  
of you, I understand why its necessary."  
  
They had reached their classroom, Max nodded Sera in ahead of him, as she passed he lightly  
  
grazed her shoulder. Serena took a deep breath and offered a weak smile at his gesture.  
  
Liz, already seated, noticed this, and smiled warmly at her boyfriend as he took his seat next to  
  
her. ***************************** When the bell rang for seventh period Sera waved a quick goodbye to the group and bolted for  
  
the stairs. Kayla, Tonya and Rachel were waiting at the gym entrance for her. She threw the best  
  
smile she could muster on her face and walked into the gym with them. Pam entered not to far  
  
behind them and snickered loudly to Amber. Before she could open her mouth Kayla spun on her  
  
heel and issued her a threatening look. Pam rolled her eyes but pushed past the trio without a  
  
word.  
  
The girls dressed quickly and made their way to the football field to practice.  
  
Cheering was a way for Serena to work out her frustrations. Her movements were performed with  
  
sharp precision. Ms. Cannon pulled her to the front of the line. "Watch Sera's kicks here. She's  
  
nailed it. Pam, legs up!"  
  
"That's usually not a problem!" Kayla snarked to Tonya.  
  
Sera's concentration broke for a split second as she smirked at Kayla's comment.  
  
"Kayla.take a lap around the field." Ms. Cannon was not sporting a happy expression.  
  
"The truth hurts!" Kayla said taking off.  
  
"Make it two." Ms. Cannon yelled at her retreating back.  
  
TBC 


	24. Aftermath Part II

After practice Sera changed into her uniform, waved goodbye to her friends and  
  
headed for the parking lot.  
  
She made it to the Crashdown in short order and entered through the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." she called to Michael.  
  
He turned from the grill momentarily and nodded slightly to acknowledge her presence.  
  
// It's a start!// Sera thought grabbing an order pad and heading out to the front.  
  
"How was practice?" Liz asked filling a glass with soda.  
  
"Pretty good. We had a little excitement, Ms. Cannon made Kayla take two laps around the  
  
track for what she called "derogatory remarks."  
  
"About Pam?" Maria asked joining the conversation.  
  
Sera smiled, pleased that Maria was speaking to her again.  
  
"Yeah, When Ms. Cannon said Pam should get her legs up, Kayla said 'That's not usually a  
  
problem.' and for that she got two laps. Well.for that she got one lap, when she said  
  
'The truth hurts.' is when she got the second lap."  
  
"You're kidding!" Liz said, filling a second glass and setting both on a serving tray.  
  
"I swear! It was better than this morning when she told her that Jerry Springer was holding  
  
auditions on over zealous teen tramps."  
  
"Kayla feels the same way about Pam as we do." Maria said grabbing an order from Michael at  
  
the window.  
  
"Probably stems from her making a move on Devon, Freshman year." Liz said before  
  
heading out to her tables.  
  
"Pam tried to break up Kayla and Devon?" Serena asked, her eyes wide at the thought.  
  
"Tried being the keyword. They were all at Matt Jenkins' party and when Devon went to  
  
the bathroom Pam actually followed him in."  
  
"Geez, no wonder Kayla's out for blood." Sera walked to her first table and took their order.  
  
Coming back behind the counter she heard a low whistle, she looked up to see Tim Malamud  
  
smiling appreciatively at her.  
  
She sighed and straightened her skirt as she stood. "Hello Timothy." Her voice dripping with  
  
exasperation.  
  
"Hey. How's my favorite Crashdown waitress."  
  
"Are you ordering something or did you just come to pick on me?  
  
"Neither. I came to ask you something."  
  
"Tim, I've got tables waiting, if you aren't going to order anything then."  
  
"OK, give me a Mercury Milkshake."  
  
"Fine, I'll be right back."  
  
Sera turned from the counter and went into the back, where Maria was waiting for her.  
  
"Is Tim bothering you?"  
  
"No, he said he needed to ask me something."  
  
"That can only end badly!"  
  
Sera laughed as she scooped out the ice cream for Tim's milkshake.  
  
"I might as well get it over with, the sooner he asks his question, the sooner he's out of our  
  
hair."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Serena sighed and pushed open the door to the dining room. Tim was waiting patiently for her to  
  
return. He smiled as she approached the milkshake machine.  
  
"So Rachel's party is this weekend."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if the gossip is true and all, I'm guessing you don't have a date."  
  
Sera flinched at this, but concentrated on making the shake.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to offer my services..as your date!"  
  
She flipped the shake machine off and spun to face Tim nearly in one motion.  
  
"Your date?"  
  
"You don't have to sound so offended about it!"  
  
"Tim, Thank you, but I just."  
  
I know what you're going to say. You and Valenti just split up and I totally understand, but  
  
I was proposing we go as friends, when I said date I just meant it like we should go together  
  
so neither one of us has to walk in alone."  
  
"I don' t know."  
  
"Just think about it OK? Get back to me before Saturday?"  
  
Tim smiled, and Sera couldn't help but return his grin.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Great! So is that for me?" he asked gesturing to the milkshake she was holding.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! $2.39 please."  
  
Tim pulled a five from his pocket and traded Sera the money for the shake.  
  
"Keep it. My cell number's on that napkin, let me know what you decide."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Serena looked down at the counter, Tim had folded a napkin into a small triangle. She unwrapped  
  
it and laughed softly at the message.  
  
Valenti's an idiot. Call me 997-1877  
  
Sera pocketed the note as Liz came up behind her.  
  
"Did Tim Malamud just ask you out?"  
  
"Huh? No. I mean he asked me to go to Rach's party with him, but as friends."  
  
"Sera."  
  
"Liz I told him. I still care about Kyle and nothing is going to change that. It would just be  
  
nice to not have to walk into Rachel's dateless."  
  
"You don't think it will bother Kyle to see you with a date?" Maria asked from a stool at  
  
the end of the counter.  
  
"Actually Maria, I don't think Kyle cares if I'm even on this planet at the moment."  
  
The bell rung behind them sharply, as Michael gave it a hearty smack with the spatula.  
  
"You know these platters don't walk themselves to the tables."  
  
"Sorry. I'm on it."  
  
Sera grabbed the three platters for her table, Liz took her two and they set off.  
  
As they passed Maria's end of the counter Sera said in a voice only the girls could hear.  
  
"They may not now, but he could probably make that happen, It would certainly ease our  
  
workload."  
  
Maria giggled as she imagined Michael sending plates zooming all around the Crashdown.  
  
END CHAPTER 


	25. Picnic in the Park

Isabel and Kyle sat at Calhoun Park, the remnants of their picnic strewn about the blanket they  
  
were sharing.  
  
Iz grabbed an apple slice and brought it to her lips, "So."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Iz continued to stare at him as she munched.  
  
"You're not giving me an option are you?" Kyle asked smirking.  
  
"No." Iz admitted.  
  
Kyle sighed, "Things are very weird. Strained you know, I mean I care about her but I've  
  
got this nagging case of Déjà vu."  
  
Iz snorted. "Yeah, that's been going around."  
  
"You know the worst part? I can't think of Sera without remembering all the destruction  
  
Tess caused."  
  
Isabel flinched at the name but her eyes remained on Kyle.  
  
"I hate what she did, to me, to you, all of us. But some sick, sad part of me won't let me hate  
  
her. I wonder where she is, what she's doing, if she ever thinks of me."  
  
"Do you think that's why you can't forgive Sera.Serena?"  
  
"I'm scared. If we get back together I'm always going to be wondering what's the next  
  
bombshell she's going to drop."  
  
"I think she's pretty much come clean. Max said he's almost positive we know all she knows  
  
and then some, thanks to the latest hologramatic message from my parents. We know she  
  
was our friend, we know that she promised to protect us, and she's the reason we were sent  
  
here."  
  
Kyle looked at his best friend, "But, do you trust her?"  
  
Isabel swallowed hard and looked away. "I don't know. Wrapping my head around the fact  
  
that there is another alien in our lives is somewhat a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
I understand her wanting to keep her powers a secret, before the attack at Amy's shop. She  
  
didn't realize her powers were of another world until then. I empathize with her  
  
apprehension to tell us. She didn't know we had a whole other life in the past, or that there  
  
were fou.three of us here just like her. She just assumed she was a lone freak who could  
  
alter molecules with a wave, I know that feeling."  
  
"You're not a freak."  
  
"She's a lot like me Kyle-The me before Alex, the one who was afraid to trust anyone, to  
  
really let anyone in. She has the same fears that I had before I got to know you guys. That  
  
fear of rejection. Look at how we reacted when we found out about her secret."  
  
"We weren't out of line."  
  
"No, but we took our frustrations and our guilt over Tess out on Sera. The more I think  
  
about her situation: being adopted, believing everything is normal until one day; poof, your  
  
doing some freaky redecorating to your room, and no one is there to confide in. I had Max  
  
and Michael, Sera didn't have anyone. She was a scared 13-year-old girl who had just lost  
  
her father, and suddenly she had to deal with this new power.  
  
Max told me that Sera wanted to tell her mother, but was afraid. I get that you know. I  
  
wanted to tell Mom so many times, but Max and Michael wouldn't hear of it. I wanted to  
  
trust her, but I was afraid at the same time."  
  
"Isabel your mother would understand."  
  
"Would she? Eventually yes, but her initial reaction wouldn't be much different than  
  
anyone else's. Max told me once that Mom-Diane, wasn't our mother. It hurt, I knew it  
  
was true, biologically, but it hurt nonetheless. Dealing with something SO big and I couldn't  
  
tell the most important person in my life. I get Sera's fear, more than anyone."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes. "Iz."  
  
Iz reached out and took Kyle's hand. "Look, I'm not trying to sway you or tell you what to do.  
  
I'm just letting you know that I understand where she's coming from."  
  
He nodded, not yet trusting his voice.  
  
Isabel smiled softly and punched him in the shoulder. "You ready to hit the court?" she asked  
  
pointing to the tennis courts in the distance.  
  
"I'm so going to wipe the floor with you Evans."  
  
"Dream on Valenti! You're mine!"  
  
END CHAPTER 


	26. School Days

Sera came down to breakfast Friday morning to find her mother and Charles already seated at the

table, waiting with expectant looks on their faces.

**"Morning, what's up."  
**  
**"Well, we're kinda worried, about you. I know you and Kyle are having some problems, but**

**it seems like more than that is bothering you. Your whole demeanor has changed. And**

**we're, well, we just wouldn't be proper parents if we didn't worry about you."**

**"I'm fine Mom."** Sera said grabbing a glass of OJ.

**"Yes I know, you keep saying that, but we want you to know that you can come talk to us**

**about anything."  
**  
Sera sighed, **"I know Mom, and thank you Charles. I just don't really…I need to work this **

**out on my own." **

"Just know we're both here for you." Charles said standing and reaching out to his

stepdaughter. Sera smiled and took Charles' hand. **"I know. Thank you. Hey would it make you feel better if **

I told you I was going to Rachel's party tomorrow?"

"You changed your mind about that?"

"Well, after you talked Rachel, Kayla and Tonya into ganging up on me and forcing me

to go, did I really stand a chance?"

"I did not tell them to gang up on you." Nicole defended herself.

Sera cocked an eyebrow at her mother as she placed a waffle in the toaster.

**"OK, maybe I suggested that they try and convince you to go, but only if you want **

to."

**"I do. Tim said he'd pick me up so I wouldn't have to walk in alone." **

"Tim Malamud?"

"Its not a date mother, we're just going as friends, two recently dumped friends, who are

leaning on each other for a little support."

**"Sure." **

"Mother!"

"Honey, if you say its not a date, its not a date."

The waffle popped out of the toaster and Sera snatched it with one hand, pouring coffee with the

other. Charles saved Sera from her mother's prying. He walked to the counter and peered over her

shoulder. **"One of these days I'm going to have to try your fancy coffee."**

**"Oh no you don't! The Carmel Mocha Swirl is for me, you can have your unimaginative **

French Roast."

"What time do you think you and Tim will be home from your date...I mean from the

**party." **Nicole continued talking, as if her husband and daughter were not trying to change the

subject.

**"OK I'm leaving, you deal with her!"** Sera laughed as she leaned to hug her stepfather and her

mother.

Mr. Hammond was directly in front of Sera as she closed the classroom door.

**"Ms. Davidson, cutting things a bit close aren't we?" **

"Yes sir."

Sera quickly slipped into the classroom and sat next to Maria.

**"Hey."  
**  
Sera looked at her and smiled. **"Hey." **

"Um listen, I know I've been kinda of bitch this week, barely speaking and all."

"No, that's OK. I completely understand. Its all a little, well, no, it's a LOT strange and

freaksome."

"If it helps, its not just you. When Lizzie told me about everyone, I was less than rational.

More to the point, I ran screaming from the Crashdown."

**"Really?" **

"Really."

"I know its going to take awhile for everyone to trust me, if they ever do. And I'm OK with that. After everything you've all

been through, I'll take whatever you can give."

Maria offered her a small smile as the bell rang and Mr. Hammond stepped in front of the class.

* * *

Sera, Kayla, Tonya, Chris and Devon were hunkered over a newspaper at lunch.

**"I think we should see the 10:20." **Tonya said looking at the group

Chris shook his head, **"We should go later, the last game didn't end till 10:15." **

"We could still make that!"

"I will not be within a 10 mile radius of you, until you've had a post game shower." Kayla

informed Devon.

**"I thought you liked me all sweaty."** Devon grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her to him,

dropping a sloppy kiss on her lips  
**  
"Oh god! You two aren't going to do that all night are you?** Tonya asked with a worried

expression in Sera's direction.

**"No need to give the 5th wheel that look. I'm fine with the smoochies. Just don't get way **

extracurricular with them and we're 5 by 5."

**"Remember in cheerleading camp how I banned you from watching SNL?" **Kayla asked.

**"Yeah." **

"Well the same goes for _Buffy_!!! You quoted three lines in one sentence!"

"Actually it was four, _Buffy_ refers to herself as 5th Wheel Buffy in _Fear_, _Itself_."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Just illustrating my obsession!"

**"I think you should stop watching too, Kayla"** Tonya teased. **You caught on to those  
**

**quotes awfully fast!"  
**

**"I'll remain a loyal fan as long as Xander is on the show." **

"See I just don't get this whole Xander thing. Nicky's cute and all but he's the reason you

watch the show? Now James." Sera was cut off when Kayla's hand clamped over her mouth.

**"No, No more drooling over Captain Peroxide! That's all I ever hear about! James **

**Marsters this, Spike that."  
**  
Sera removed Kayla's hand from her mouth, **"You just want Angel to come back and be with **

Buffy."

"Well, they were so good..

"Hey I hate to interrupt the little _Buffy_ lovefest the two of you have going, Chris interjected,

**but we still need to pick a time for the movie."  
**

**"What are you going to see?"  
**  
The group looked up to see Tim standing near their table.

**"Don't you have class right now dude?"** Devon asked as Tim reached onto his tray and

snagged some of Chris' fries.

**"Yeah, Chemistry with Seligman, totally boring, I had to take a break. So what movie?"  
**  
He plopped down next to Sera. She glanced at Kayla who quirked her eyebrow then shrugged her

shoulders.

**"If we can pick a time we're going to see _From_ _Hell_." **

"Excellent, I've wanted to see that for awhile. Have room for one more?" Tim asked staring

straight at Serena.

**"I, uh, **She looked to her friends for an answer and was rewarded with amused faces, desperately attempting to stifle giggles.** Sure, why **

**not, the more the merrier right?"  
**  
**"Great, so after the game huh? See you then. I guess I'd better get back before class gets  
**  
**out."** He leaned close to Sera, picked up her hand and kissed the back. **"I'll see you tonight." **

Kayla couldn't take it anymore, as soon as Tim was out of earshot she burst into laughter.  
**  
"What was that all about?" **

"Don't ask me, Sera said shaking her head**, but this switch from Goofus to Gallant is starting **

**to freak me out."  
**  
**"I'm beginning to think Malamud was abducted by aliens and that's the pod person they **

put in his place." Sera choked on her VitaminWater before forcing a smile at Devon's comment.

**"You're not like considering** **dating him are you?"** Tonya asked incredulously.

**"NO! Are you kidding me? I'm just thankful that I have someone to go with tomorrow." **

"We asked you to go with us you know." Kayla reminded her.

I know..I just don't want you guys to feel like you have to drag me along to keep me from

moping."

"CAN WE PLEASE DECIDE ON A TIME TO SEE THIS MOVIE???" Chris bellowed.

The girls quickly focused their attention on the newspaper to appease their friend.

* * *

Throughout the course of the week Sera and Kyle had perfected the art of ignoring one another.

Despite the proximity of their seats it was easy to construct an invisible barrier that only Max

could penetrate.

**"You and Liz going to Rachel's party tomorrow?"** Kyle asked when Max handed him the

seating chart.

**"Yeah, I think Liz wanted to stop by for a bit."  
**  
**"Yeah, well I guess we'll see you there then."  
**  
**"We?"** Max said, his eyes darting to Serena.

Sera flinched at the word but kept her eyes on her Trig homework, she may have an invisible

barrier up, but she definitely heard that.

**"Yeah, Isabel's coming with me. She didn't tell you?" **

"No, I uh, that's interesting!"

"Yeah, I told her I didn't want to go alone and she said she'd go with me, but that I owed her big."

Max laughed. **"And you still wanted her to go with you? You're braver than I thought." **

"Tell me about it. I'm slowly learning that to be in Iz's debt is a scary place."

Max smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative before turning his attention toward Sera.  
**  
**She met his eye and smiled slightly.

Pulling out a pen and paper Max wrote Sera a note.

_Liz says you're going to the party with Tim Malamud?  
_  
_Yeah, he came to the Crashdown last week and asked me. Maria was less than thrilled.  
_  
_Maria worries. _

_I know, and it's appreciated. I told Tim that this is a friend's only thing-nothing more. _

And he's OK with that?

He'd better be! That's all he's getting!

Max laughed, folded the paper and tucked it inside his book.

After Study Hall, Sera regaled Max with her lunch time saga as they walked to Government.

**"It really took the whole half hour to pick a movie time?"**

"It was ridiculous. I wanted to bring Maria over to settle negotiations."

"Maria is always good at deciding things like that. Usually it involves her saying THIS is

when we're going and that's that."

"I know! Its one of her greatest qualities."

**Talking about me again girlfriend? **Maria asked as she fell into step next to Max.

Sera glanced around the hallway** "Did you just appear out of thin air? I didn't see you behind us!"**

**"Sup!" **Michael said as he suddenly appeared at Sera's side.

Her eyes bugged **"What, where, how?"** She looked at Max for an explanation.

**"I think you failed to notice what hallway we're in." **

**"Huh?" **

Max pointed to a door behind Sera, when she turned to look, she felt like smacking herself in the forehead. **"Of course, what was I thinking?" **

**"I'd say you are not thinking with your libido unlike some people here who shall remain nameless." **Max said shooting a meaningful glance at Michael who simply shrugged and entered the classroom.

Maria on the other hand took the bait,** "Max Evans are you insinuating that I've just come from the Eraser Room?" **

**"No, I'm not insinuating anything, I'm saying straight out, you've just come from the Eraser Room." **

Maria gasped in mock outrage.** "Well I never, oh who am I kidding! Of course that's where I've just come from!   
"Again?" **Liz asked as she joined them.

**"What? It's not like we're in there all the time!" **

This earned her three identical yeah right looks and one snort of as if, courtesy of Sera.

**"Hey, Hey! People in glass houses….none of you have any right to make fun of me for logging Eraser Room time!" **

**"Yeah, well given my current situation, I think I'm safe in saying I won't be seeing the inside of that room for a very long time!" **Sera said rather wistfully.

**"Oh Sera, don't be too hasty, personally I don't think your 'situation' with Kyle is permanent." **

**You don't?" **she asked looking at the vivacious blonde as the group made their way to their seats. **"No, it's temporary, it's like Ross and Rachel, you're on a break!"  
**END CHAPTER


	27. Rachel's Party Part I

Rachel's Party  
  
Tim knocked on the Whitman's door.  
  
Nicole answered with a smile. "You must be Tim."  
  
"Hello Mrs...Professor Whitman, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Come in won't you?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sera will be down in just a moment."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I just want to thank you for persuading Sera to go with you tonight. I think it will be  
  
good for her."  
  
"Its my pleasure. I promise to look after her."  
  
Sera descended the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Uh oh, making promises to my mother already? That's scary! Hey Tim, Ready?"  
  
"Hold on." Nicole said drawing her daughter close to her. "You'll be at Rachel's?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"And you have your cell phone on?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"And you'll be home at 10:30."  
  
"Yes...NO! Mom!"  
  
"Well we had such a nice pattern going, I wanted to give it a try."  
  
"Goodbye Mom."  
  
"Bye honey. Goodbye Tim. Take care of my little girl!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"OK OK Suck up, can we go now?"  
  
Sera smiled and pulled Tim out the door.  
  
Sera whistled at his fire engine red truck in the drive. "Sweet ride!"  
  
"My parents travel a lot, so they buy me and my older sister gifts as a way to assuage  
  
their guilt."  
  
"Must be nice!"  
  
"Um, excuse me. Isn't that you're brand new SUV over there?"  
  
Sera tossed him a look. "Shut up."  
  
***********  
  
Kyle sat on Isabel's bed watching her fling outfits out of her closet with alarming speed.  
  
"You do know that the party is tonight right?"  
  
She came out of the closet with a potential candidate and gave him a stern look.  
  
As she stood at the mirror she held the outfit up to her and twisted her head  
  
from side to side. Finally nodding her head she disappeared back in the closet.  
  
When she reemerged she was wearing a completely different outfit than the one  
  
she'd perused in the mirror.  
  
"What? That's not..."  
  
"Kyle, this is a process. I'm allowing you to be witness to my process because you are  
  
my friend and I love you, but if you continue to interrupt my process you will be dealt  
  
with."  
  
She patted his head and returned to the mirror.  
  
A knock at the door cut off any retort Kyle could have mustered.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey Iz...oh hey Kyle. I didn't know you were here already."  
  
"Just waiting, patiently, for Isabel to finish preparing."  
  
His jovial tone subsided when he glanced at Iz's reflection and noticed her glare.  
  
"Do you guys want to ride with us?"  
  
Isabel looked at Kyle who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sure. Just let me do my makeup."  
  
Kyle sighed deeply and fell back against Iz's bed muttering about the time that  
  
'process' would take.  
  
Isabel cleared her throat and he opened one eye to peer at her.  
  
She swiped her hand across her face and Kyle's eyes widened as Isabel's perfect  
  
party makeup was instantly in place.  
  
He hopped off the bed. "Right. OK. Let's go."  
  
Max watched as Kyle made his way down the stairs. "What's with him?"  
  
"I think he just needs a release. This will be good for him."  
  
"Maybe not so much when he sees who Sera's date is."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sera and Tim Malamud."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Oh this is going to be a long night."  
  
TBC 


	28. Rachel's Party Part II

By the time Sera and Tim arrived, the party was already in full swing.  
  
Kayla wasted no time in greeting them.  
  
"There's my girl. Oh hey Tim."  
  
"Hey Kayla." Tim gave her his customary leer, which she ignored.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Serena asked giving Kayla a hug  
  
"What's with you two? Devon asked as he joined his girlfriend at Sera's side. "You get  
  
all giddy when you see each other.like spending two hours apart is an eternity."  
  
"Didn't we tell you? We're carrying on a passionate affair behind your back." Kayla  
  
said grinning at him.  
  
Devon nodded and handed Kayla a drink. "Sweet. Promise to invite me next time you  
  
hook up."  
  
Sera rolled her eyes. "Charming. I'm going to run away now."  
  
Tim tried to grab her arm to bring her back but she shooed him away. "I'm going to get  
  
something to drink.you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you."  
  
They made their way to the kitchen past several already intoxicated classmates. Reaching  
  
their destination, Sera looked around a soda. Max had warned her what happened when  
  
he had tried alcohol, and Serena wasn't about to tempt fate.  
  
She located a Coke in the cooler and popped the top as Tim brought her a beer.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You're not drinking?"  
  
"I just don't like beer."  
  
"Oh, well...here: Rum, Jack Daniels, vanilla vodka, those all go well in Coke. Of  
  
course now we just have to find the key to the liquor cabinet."  
  
Sera shook her head. "I'm fine, Tim really."  
  
"Well I wish I could convince you. I'm a lot more charming after you've had a few  
  
drinks."  
  
She laughed and pushed at his chest, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close  
  
to him, just as the back door opened and Kyle, Isabel, Max and Liz walked in.  
Serena straighten immediately as she watched Kyle's eyes move from her face to Tim's  
arm locked around her frame.  
  
"Hi." She spoke to the group as a whole.  
  
"Hey Sera. We were hoping to run into you." Liz said, moving past Kyle.  
  
Sera smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you guys came. All of you, Hello Isabel."  
  
Iz looked at her for a moment before offering a flat. "Hi." in return. "Kyle, let's go say  
  
hello Rachel. It is her party after all."  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah sure." As he followed her out of the room he shoulder checked Tim  
  
just enough to send a message.  
  
Tim got it loud and clear. "Seems like Mr. Valenti is regretting his decision" he told  
  
Sera as he rubbed his shoulder.  
"What?"  
  
"That 'touch her and you're dead' shoulder check screams that he wants you back  
  
but can't articulate it."  
  
"When did you become Sigmund Freud?"  
  
"I've pissed off enough boyfriends in my time to recognize the non-verbal signs."  
  
Serena shook her head and laughed.  
  
***********  
  
As the party progressed Sera noticed Max and Liz were running interference when she'd  
  
let her gaze linger on Kyle. After the fourth time, Sera reddened and grinned at her  
  
friends. "OK. I get it. Moping isn't allowed. So we dance?"  
  
Liz smiled back and looked at Max.  
  
"We dance." Max concurred taking his girlfriend's hand.  
  
Devon popped a CD in Rachel's player and grabbed Kayla. The six of them made an  
  
impromptu dance floor in the Forrester's living room. It didn't take long for most in  
  
attendance to join in on the fun.  
  
Liz waved as Maria made an entrance with Sean. (Michael categorically refused to come,  
  
he even went so far as to ask Mr. Parker to give him an extra shift so he'd be able to  
  
avoid the party without Maria freaking out too much.)  
  
Sean made a beeline for Sera and scooped her in his arms.  
  
"Sean! It's so good to see you." she said when he finally put her down.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. Good to see you too."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"M didn't want to come alone and she really didn't want to go with the starry-eyed  
  
duo over there, so she enlisted my help."  
  
"And you came charging to the rescue! You're so gallant."  
  
"Well how else am I supposed to pick up high school girls?"  
  
"That is wrong on so many levels."  
  
Sean laughed. "Oh I think I took you from your date here. He turned to Tim and  
  
extended his hand. "Sean DeLuca."  
  
Tim shook his hand. "Tim Malamud. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Malamud, Malamud. Your name sounds familiar."  
  
"Well I did make All Conference last year."  
  
"No that's not it. Oh I know-I've heard Kyle cursing your name around the house.  
  
Something about you ogling our girl here and that he was going to kick your ass for  
  
it."  
  
Serena pinched Sean's side. "Would you please behave yourself."  
  
"What? It's the truth."  
  
Sera shot him an extremely stern look and he shrugged.  
  
"Well who the hell could blame ya? All of M's friends are sexy. Davidson, Evans:  
  
Isabel not Max; and of course Parker over there."  
  
"What have I told you about checking out Liz?" The three of them turned to see Maria  
  
glaring at Sean.  
  
"I was just making conversation."  
  
"No you were leering at Liz.OFF LIMITS! How many times must you be told?"  
  
"Hey I agreed to the no touching thing, albeit reluctantly, I never promised not to  
  
look."  
  
Sera laughed at the cousins. They weren't happy unless they were arguing.  
  
After several songs played Sera took a breather. Sean followed her into the kitchen and  
  
watched as she rummaged around attempting to find a soda in the cooler jammed with  
  
beer.  
  
"Ah Ha!"  
  
"You really should switch to beer you know. Makes the party much better."  
  
"Thanks for the tip Mr. DeLuca, but I think I'll stick to this."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Delinquent."  
  
"So this date of yours, is this a serious thing?"  
  
Sera sighed.  
  
"I'm just, you know Sean, it's complicated."  
  
"What is it with all of you?"  
  
She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"M, Parker, you. Everything in your love life is complicated."  
  
"Sean."  
  
"I know, I know you're all freakishly bonded by something and I'm not allowed to  
  
know what, but I just don't understand why you put up with their shit. You three  
  
are all hot for those guys one minute and the next, none of you can stand to be in the  
  
same room with them."  
  
"It's a really long story."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. (after a beat) I'm always here, if you need a shoulder to cry  
  
on...or nibble on if you're so inclined.  
  
Sera smacked him on said shoulder.  
  
"Please, don't play innocent with me Davidson. I know all about your trip to the  
  
eraser room."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do I talk to you?"  
  
"Because you can't resist my charms."  
  
"God, does this actually work on women?"  
  
"I don't know ask me in the morning."  
  
"Sean DeLuca, there isn't enough alcohol in the tri-county area to get me to go  
  
home with you tonight!"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
***********  
  
Pam noticed Sera leave and cursed her luck that this was the exact moment Kyle was  
  
unoccupied by Isabel. Pam may have been fearless when it came to Sera, Maria and Liz;  
  
but Isabel Evans was NOT someone she was comfortable approaching. That girl was  
  
TOO perfect.  
  
Despite her disappointment in being denied the look on Sera's face, she knew it was now  
  
or never to make her move for Kyle, she sidled up to him as he reached for another drink.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hey Pam."  
  
"So I was wondering.."  
  
Kyle stared at her expectantly  
  
She grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear and he followed her out of the living  
  
room and up the stairs.  
  
They reached the hallway and Kyle stopped short. "You said you had something  
  
important to talk to me about."  
  
"I wanted to find a less noisy place."  
  
"This seems OK."  
  
"I'd rather do it in private. Please?" She opened a door and pulled on his hand.  
  
Kyle swore silently when he realized it was Mr. and Mrs. Forrester's bedroom.  
  
Look Pam Sera and I just broke up..."  
  
"I know. That's what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Pam..."  
  
"Kyle, you and I have run in the same pack for a long time, but the past few years  
  
you've been pulling away. I just want you to know I'm here for you when you want  
  
to talk."  
  
"I really appreciate that Pam, I do, its just that.my problems with Sera are very  
  
complicated."  
  
Pam sat on the bed and faced Kyle.  
  
"I know...but since your breakup you look lost and I just want you to know that I'm  
  
here to help. Any way I can."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come sit with me."  
  
***********  
  
Sera stood in line for the bathroom talking with Brent Carter from her drama class.  
  
"Hey Sera."  
  
Serena turned at the sound of Rachel's voice.  
  
"Hi! This is a great party."  
  
"Thanks. Um Sera, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The guy that Maria came with, are they...I mean I thought she and Michael Guerin  
  
were pretty exclusive."  
  
"They're WAY exclusive! That's Maria's cousin Sean. Why, did he do something?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong...I was just curious."  
  
"Oh my God. Are you interested in Sean?"  
  
"Well he is really cute."  
  
Sera laughed. "Please don't tell him that, you'll swell his head even further."  
  
"What about you? You guys looked pretty chummy."  
  
"Me and Sean? No! He's just a friend. I'll make the introductions if I ever get out of  
  
this line."  
  
"You could use the upstairs."  
  
"Nah, I looked, the line is almost as long."  
  
Actually I was talking about the one in my parent's room."  
  
"There's a third bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah. Only a few people know about it and I told them it was pretty much off  
  
limits unless it was an emergency."  
  
"And this is an emergency?"  
  
"Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date? It's definitely an  
  
emergency!"  
  
Sera laughed as Rachel led her upstairs.  
  
************ The girls laughed at the bathroom line as Rachel opened the door to her parent's room  
  
and stopped in her tracks, causing Sera to bump into her.  
  
"Rach..." Any further comment caught in her throat as both girls took in the sight before  
  
them.  
  
A half-dressed Pam on top of Kyle on the Forrester's waterbed.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open as Rachel gasped audibly. Pam turned from her position on  
  
Kyle to smile cruelly at Sera.  
  
Kyle watched a myriad of emotions cross Serena's face before her feet obeyed her brain  
  
and she fled the scene.  
  
Sean was the first person Serena laid eyes on as she tore through the house in her escape  
  
attempt.  
  
"Hey Davidson, Where's the fire?"  
  
"Would you take me home please?"  
  
"What about your date, won't he get a little pissed?"  
  
"Sean will you take me home or not?"  
  
"OK. Its OK I'll take you home. Let me get M."  
  
"I'll be outside." *********** "M, we gotta go."  
  
"What are you talking about we just got here."  
  
"Fine then I have to go, you get a ride home with Parker."  
  
"What, did you find some poor pathetic girl who agreed to go home with you? You  
  
do know that my mother wields her newspaper without regard to a person's gender.  
  
Don't expect your little hussy to escape Amy's wrath when she discovers you..."  
  
"Would you shut up, Its Sera."  
  
"What's Sera?"  
  
"She asked me for a ride home."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Did you learn nothing from the Liz fiasco of last year?"  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think she's upset about something...look, she asked me to take her home and  
  
that's what I'm going to do. If you want to come with us then lets go."  
  
"You're really worried about her."  
  
"She's my friend Maria, if you haven't noticed I do have some."  
  
Maria nodded at her cousin. "Take her home, and tell her to call me if she needs  
  
anything."  
  
"You sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
"She came to you, you're the one she needs right now."  
  
Sean nodded and turned to leave.  
  
He passed Max on his way out. "Hey Max, I've got to jet, can you make sure Maria  
  
gets home OK?"  
  
"Of course. Is everything all right Sean?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Walking back to Liz, Max shook his head.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"What was weird?"  
  
"Sean just asked me to take Maria home, and he ran out of here in a rush."  
  
"Huh, that is weird."  
  
"Hey girlfriends. Can I get a ride? Sean ditched me for an act of chivalry. Who  
  
knew he could be sweet?  
  
What?" she asked, noticing the look Liz was giving her.  
  
"An act of chivalry?" Max inquired, choos to ignoring Liz's defense of Sean (even if it  
  
was non-verbal it still bugged the hell out of him)  
  
"Sera was upset about something and asked him to take her home, so he did."  
  
"Oh. I hope she's OK." Liz said  
"Me too. I wonder what got her so upset, she wasn't gone that long."  
  
Maria trailed off as she watched her almost-brother beat a hasty retreat down the steps,  
  
tucking his shirt in as he walked.  
  
Rachel and Pam followed close behind; the smirk on Pam's face spoke volumes.  
"Oh no way!"  
  
***********  
  
"Are you crazy?" Maria asked after dragging Kyle into the kitchen.  
"What?"  
  
"Don't what me. You come downstairs in a rumple with that slut behind you  
  
grinning like she just swallowed the Cheshire Cat, and you ask me WHAT?"  
  
"Maria it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Really then explain it to me."  
  
"Do you realize that your voice carries?"  
  
"He's right you know." Isabel noted as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not trying to be quiet. I'm trying to wrap my brain around you screwing Pam  
  
Troy KNOWING Sera is in the next room. You hate her that much?"  
  
"You slept with Pam?" Isabel asked, making no attempt to hide her disgust.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well Sera must have seen something cause she ran out of here super-fast with Sean  
  
in tow." Maria fumed.  
  
"She left with Sean?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"What is the subject?"  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"OK OK! Pam and I were on the bed. But we didn't have sex."  
  
"What did you do?" Iz asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"We were talking one minute and the next she was all over me. I admit I was into it  
  
for awhile, right up until I heard someone in the doorway and saw Sera's face. She  
  
looked crushed."  
  
"Can you blame her?" Maria asked, raising her voice a full octave.  
  
"She came here with Tim Malamud."  
  
"So that gives you the right to go at it with Pam Troy in Principal Forrester's bed?  
  
Ewww! I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Actually Maria, he and Sera aren't together anymore, so he's free to 'go at it' with  
  
anyone he chooses. Even if he made a wrong decision here."  
  
"A wrong decision Isabel? No this was THE wrong decision. And the worst mistake  
  
he could make. I mean what was he thinking? WAS he thinking?"  
"Have either of you noticed that I'm still in the room?"  
  
Both girls looked at him disdainfully.  
  
"Look, the bottom line is I didn't sleep with Pam, although I could have.  
  
Maria and Iz snorted. (As if to say DUH! She's made that COMPLETELY obvious!)  
  
"It just didn't feel right, and to answer your question Maria...No I don't hate her,  
  
and I never wanted her to see that. You have to believe me."  
  
M sighed and looked at her friend/brother.  
  
"I know. I know this has been a strained bunch of weeks for you two. I'm sorry I  
  
jumped on you. I just care about you and want to see you happy, so I meddle."  
  
"Ditto." Iz said smiling at the almost-siblings.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you." Kyle said taking a hand from each of the girls. "You were  
  
right about one thing...OK you were right about MANY things, but especially when  
  
you said its been a weird few weeks. I don't know where Sera and I are headed, if  
  
we're on the same path. What I do know is that I, we have you guys looking out for  
  
us. And in many cases telling us what to do."  
  
Kyle ducked as both Maria and Isabel launched blows at his head.  
  
***********  
  
"You going to sit in silence the whole way home?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"OK."  
  
Sean cranked up the radio and filled the Jetta with the driving beat of a Good Charlotte  
  
song.  
  
"You know, he shouted over the music, if you won't talk to me I'll have to sing to pass  
  
the time."  
  
"Can we go somewhere?"  
  
Stunned that she actually responded to his mock threat, Sean twisted the volume down  
  
and looked at his passenger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere? I don't really want to go home yet,"  
  
"OK, Where did you have in mind."  
  
"I don't care. Anywhere."  
  
Sean nodded and made a left hand turn at the light. They drove a short distance before  
  
reaching a small parking lot. Sean pulled into a spot and got out, motioning for Sera to  
  
follow him.  
  
"Calhoun Park?  
  
"You said anywhere."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I would have taken you to the bowling alley, but you don't look like you're in a  
  
bowling mood."  
  
"The bowling alley? Aren't they closed?"  
  
Sean shrugged. "I have connections."  
  
Sera offered a slight chuckle at the goofy grin on Sean's face.  
  
"Come on. I know the perfect place to talk." He extended his hand.  
  
She allowed him to lead her through the park. They found a bench overlooking Emden  
  
Pond and sat down.  
  
"I always thought it was really pretty right here."  
  
"I fear you!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm sorry Sean, I'm just having a really crappy night."  
  
"So I gathered by the way we rabbited out of there. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Sera said nothing, just looked out across the water.  
  
"Its OK, we can just sit here."  
  
"I saw Kyle with Pam Troy."  
  
"What do you mean you saw them?"  
  
"I mean Rachel and I walked in on he and Pam in bed together!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Man. I'm sorry."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be so upset. I mean, its not like we're together anymore. If I  
  
didn't know that before tonight I sure as hell do now."  
  
"Sera, I..."  
  
Sean's words were cut off as Sera pulled him into a kiss.  
  
He responded for a moment before disengaging himself.  
  
"Sera. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but we can't do this."  
  
"Sure we can." She whispered, moving for him again.  
  
"No, we can't." He took hold of her hands. "Look I tell you the same thing I told  
  
Parker...I don't feed of another man's taco platter. This thing between you and Kyle  
  
its unresolved. I'm not getting in the middle of that, not again."  
  
"You got in the middle of us before?"  
  
"Liz and Max. They were going through a rough patch and I made a move. It didn't  
  
work out too well for me...as you know Liz went back to Max and I was left in the  
  
dust."  
  
"Sean, its not like that, I just, God I'm so confused. I'm sorry Sean."  
  
"Its OK."  
  
"No its not, You offer me a shoulder to cry on and I try to molest you. How can you  
  
ever look at me again?"  
  
"Believe me Davidson, looking at you isn't a hard thing to do. Look, you've had a  
  
tough night, you're hurt and upset and I'll be here for you, just not like that. Not  
  
until you and Valenti are really through. After that look out girl!"  
  
Sera smiled and grabbed Sean in a hug.  
  
"You're a great guy Sean DeLuca."  
  
"Hey don't go spreading that around, you'll ruin my reputation."  
  
"Actually I know someone who expressed an intrest in you."  
  
"You mean besides you? Kidding!"  
  
"Very funny! I'm talking about Rachel Forrester."  
  
"The girl who had the party?"  
  
Sera nodded.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Is that a good hmmm?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Well at the next party we attend I promise to make the proper introductions. If I'm  
  
not running for the door."  
  
"Hey, speaking of ditching things early, didn't you have a date tonight?"  
  
"Oh My God, Tim!!! What am I going to do?"  
  
"My suggestion would be to call him, but I'm sure by now someone's told him you  
  
skipped out with another guy."  
  
"Poor Tim, I can't believe I forgot about him." Sera said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, well from what I could tell, you're not missing much."  
"Sean!"  
  
"Hey, I'm your friend, naturally I have to pick on any guy you date."  
  
"We're not dating. We're just friends."  
  
"Friends with privileges?" Sean asked with a leer.  
  
"Just when I think you're being sweet, you go and say something like that."  
  
"Come on. You didn't think I could be Mr. Nobility all night did you?"  
  
"All good things must come to an end I guess. "  
  
"Well I gave it my best shot. You'll have to love me lumps and all."  
  
Sera smiled and touched his arm.  
  
"I do. You're a great friend Sean. I really glad you came tonight. Thank you."  
  
"All right Davidson, stop it you're making me blush." He stood and reached out, pulling Sera  
  
to her feet. "Come on, let's get you home. I don't want to get in trouble with your mother for  
  
keeping you out late. From what I hear she is not a woman to cross when it comes to her  
  
little girl."  
"You heard about that huh?"  
  
"I'm telling you Davidson, I know all your secrets."  
  
Sera chuckled softly as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Care to wager on that?"  
  
END CHAPTER 


	29. Training Day Part I

Sera awoke with a start gasping for breath, she jumped out of bed and grabbed a coat out of her  
  
closet.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she frantically knocked on a battered door for a full minute before it was  
  
opened by a groggy Michael.  
  
"I need to talk to you!"  
  
Michael rubbed his eyes and surveyed Sera a moment before waving her in. "What the hell  
  
happened to you, you're shaking."  
  
"I uh..."  
  
"What's going on?" Maria asked as she emerged from Michael's bedroom.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sera? Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think about-I should just go."  
  
She attempted to move past Michael, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I just had this weird dream and I needed to talk to you about it, but it can wait."  
  
"What kind of dream? What happened?"  
  
"It was, I don't know.It was like I was remembering something."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"We were in that place, from the orb: The palace. Tess-Ava...whatever the hell her name is,  
  
was there.  
  
She was telling Max that she didn't think Khivar was a threat; but the weird  
  
thing was, after she finished speaking, she closed her eyes for a minute or two, it looked like  
  
she was concentrating on something.  
After that, you and Max concurred that Khivar was less a threat than you originally  
  
thought."  
  
"She was mindwarping us."  
  
"Yeah, cause that's not something she does a lot!" Maria snorted.  
  
"Is that what she did to Kyle and Alex?" Sera asked her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"That's her nifty little gift." Maria's beautiful face turned stony as she thought about Tess.  
  
"You saw her mind warp us.anything else?" Michael asked.  
  
"Serena and Rath-you and I talked afterwards. We discussed Khivar, and I told  
  
you what happened in the throne room."  
  
"So you're saying you could tell she was mindwarping us?"  
  
Serena nodded then looked past Michael at Maria who was filing through her purse. Pulling out  
  
her cell phone Maria punched speed dial #2.  
  
"Maria its 2:30.who are you calling?" Michael asked  
  
Across town a very sleepy Liz located her cell phone.  
  
"Yes Maria?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Who else would call me in the middle of the night?"  
  
"OK true, Listen chica-Is Max there?"  
  
Um-yeah-why?"  
  
"I need the two of you to come to Michael's right now."  
  
"Is everything OK Maria?"  
  
"It's not an emergency, we just need clarification on something."  
  
"OK. We'll be right there!"  
  
Max and Liz arrived quickly, Michael was waiting at the door for them.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked looking at Michael, then he noticed Sera sitting at the  
  
counter. "What is this?"  
  
"She had a dream-a vision."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remembered something.I don't really know if it means anything, It just seemed so  
  
real."  
  
"Tell me what you saw."  
  
Sera repeated what she had told M & M earlier, then focused on Michael.  
  
"There's more, When I was captured. I got you killed."  
  
What?"  
  
"No Sera we all saw what happened. Nicholas killed Mic-Rath. It wasn't your fault." Max  
  
placated.  
  
"No it was! We had a connection."  
  
Maria's face fell at Sera's choice of words.  
  
"Not that kind of connection. We could communicate telepathically. I gave you my location-  
  
if you hadn't come to rescue me, you wouldn't have been killed.  
  
"Sera don't think that."  
  
"Its true Liz. Rath died because of me."  
  
"I died fighting our enemy, I was a soldier, its what I was supposed to do."  
  
"Michael, you."  
  
"Look Sera, none of that matters now, that was another life."  
  
"Liz and I can communicate telepathically, Max said hoping to steer the conversation away  
  
from unpleasant thoughts. I assumed it was a side affect of the connection we formed when I  
  
saved her life. Maybe I was wrong, maybe this is a dormant power we all have. That Liz  
  
has, because she was changed, if we can believe Ava."  
  
"Then that means that Kyle would have it to." Liz said looking at Max.  
  
"Hypothetically."  
  
They let that implication hang in the air for a moment before Maria asked the question that was  
  
on everyone's mind:  
  
"Can you do it now?"  
  
"I don't know..I don't know what I can do." Sera said.  
  
"None of us know the full extent of our powers." Max stated. "All we know is what we've  
  
learned on our own over the years and what Tess and Nasedo told us. And we don't know  
  
how much of that is fact or fiction."  
  
"Everyone seems to know more about us than we do." Michael said ruefully.  
  
"What if you trained her."  
  
Everyone turned to face Liz.  
  
"Train me.what do you mean."  
  
"Help you understand your powers, help you to control them, the ones you guys have  
  
honed."  
  
"Wait a minute." Max began.  
  
"No. I think it's a good idea." Michael interjected.  
  
Max looked at his best friend.  
  
"Maxwell, I speak from experience when I say its frustrating to have powers, but  
  
you aren't very good at using them. You know as well as I do that so much of our powers  
  
tied to our emotions and that could be dangerous for her, for us, for everyone."  
  
"So what are we talking about? Rock breaking?" Max asked with a slight trace of humor in  
  
his voice.  
  
Michael caught the reference and shot him a look.  
  
"Wait, how? I don't know how to do what you can do." Sera protested.  
  
"You did it in Amy's shop."  
  
"I was scared Michael. Those guys were coming after us, I heard them say they  
  
were going to kill Maria... it just happened, I really couldn't control it."  
  
"That's my point. You need to learn to control it. Our powers can do some really  
  
interesting things Sera, but they can also harm.we can kill."  
  
She blanched at the memory of the skin exploding with the combined energy she and Michael had  
  
released.  
  
"Outside that night at Amy's, I've only used my powers once.the night I accidentally  
  
discovered them."  
  
"We'll start slow."  
  
"What do I do? Just try talking to you in my head?"  
  
"I think you need to think of only that person."  
  
Everyone looked at Liz.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked his girlfriend.  
  
"When you and I communicate, we are usually alone and not distracted by anything else. Its  
  
like our focus is entirely on each other."  
  
"Sweetie, that's not just when you two communicate. You're like that all the time." Maria  
  
noted.  
  
"OK Let's do this." Michael said interrupting the best friends.  
  
//Sera, Can you hear me?//  
  
Sera stared at Michael blankly.  
  
He furrowed his brow and tried again.  
  
//SERA!//  
  
Her expression didn't change.  
  
Maria stepped to him and touched his arm. "Try again."  
  
//SERA!//  
  
Sera's eyes bugged as she heard Michael's voice clear as day and noticed that his mouth hadn't  
  
moved.  
  
"I can hear you."  
  
Max's eyes widened as shock registered for a moment. He let it pass and coached Sera. "Talk to  
  
him in your head, not aloud."  
  
Sera closed her eyes and concentrated on Michael alone, mentally blocking out everyone else.  
  
//Michael, I can hear you. Can you hear me?//  
  
//I hear you.//  
  
Sera's eyes snapped open, her mouth dropped open and she stared at the gang.  
  
"Its working."  
  
Max looked to Michael. "You can hear each other?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
Max exhaled deeply. "OK, uh, lets try distance. You can hear each other in the same room,  
  
let's separate you."  
  
Michael walked into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Sera looked at her friends quizzically.  
  
"How do I know..." Sera stopped suddenly as Michael interrupted her.  
  
//Does it work?//  
  
//I hear you, Michael//  
  
//So this is weird.//  
  
Sera laughed aloud and in the connection.  
  
Michael opened the door and returned to the living room.  
  
"OK Maxwell. Your turn."  
  
Max smiled and looked to Sera.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Sera returned his smile and nodded.  
  
//Hi.//  
  
//Hi Max.//  
  
//Its weird to talk to someone like this, someone who isn't Liz.//  
  
//That's what Michael said. Well, not the Liz part.//  
  
Max grinned and broke their connection.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting new development."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You want to try?" Max asked looking to Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know if it works for me too."  
  
Sera and Liz faced each other and concentrated.  
  
Neither one moved for what seemed like an eternity, finally Liz dropped her eyes and turned to  
  
the group.  
  
"I can't hear her."  
  
"You know I'm kinda glad, I'd have been really pissed if I was the only one out of the inner  
  
monologue loop."  
  
Liz grinned at her best friend. Leave it to Maria to add the right amount of levity to the situation.  
  
"So what happens now? Training wise?" Sera asked looking from Max to Michael.  
  
"Well I don't know about you Pod Squad members, but I'm spent for the night." Maria  
  
joked. "Yeah, we should probably all call it a night, the 6:30 wake-up call is going to be rough."  
  
Max said, pulling Liz into his arms.  
  
Plus, I have to make it back in my room before my mother realizes I was gone half the  
  
night." Maria looked to Michael. "Drive me home Spaceboy?"  
  
"You could stay here."  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me when Amy drives over here brandishing a newspaper!"  
  
"Yeah let's get you home. Hey, after your shift, come here."  
  
Sera looked at Michael. "What?"  
  
"If you want to learn more, be here after your shift tomorrow."  
  
Sera smiled softly. "Thanks Michael."  
  
He offered her his famous smirk before shepherding everyone towards the door. TBC 


	30. Training Day Part II

"You can talk to her telepathically? " Isabel asked as Max relayed the past nights events  
  
through the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah, she can do it with me and Michael, but not Liz."  
  
Iz opened the door. "That's not surprising is it?" Max stared at his sister in a silent plea for  
  
explanation. "The connection between you and Liz is just that. You and Liz. Its not  
  
surprising that she can't talk to the rest of us."  
  
"I suppose that's true."  
  
Isabel sighed as she walked past Max and into her room, sitting on her bed she began to zip up  
  
her boots.  
  
"Was there something else Max, you have that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That look where you want me to do something, but you aren't quite sure how to ask."  
  
Max smiled.  
  
"I think maybe you should try it."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"What's the harm Isabel."  
  
"I just don't know how I feel about her right now. I need more time."  
  
"OK. Uh.I should tell you, Michael and I are going to teach her how to use her powers."  
  
Isabel stopped fiddling with her boots and looked at her brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was Liz's idea, to which Michael and I agreed."  
  
"Are you sure that's the right the to do?"  
  
"Michael made an interesting point. (Iz raised an eyebrow.) About our powers and how  
  
dangerous they can be if we can't control them correctly."  
  
Getting no response from Iz, Max continued. "We're going to start small, today at  
  
Michael's after their shift at the Crashdown."  
  
"I have plans."  
  
"I know, I just wanted you to be aware."  
  
"And now I am."  
  
"For the record Isabel, I trust her."  
  
"Yeah well, given your history..."  
  
Max averted his sister's gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, that was a cheap shot, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Its OK."  
  
"I'd better go, I'm going to be late."  
  
"All right, say hello to Kyle for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
***********  
  
After their shift at the CD, Michael and the girls met Max at Michael's apartment.  
  
"What's all this?" Sera asked, stepping around several rocks on Michael's floor.  
  
"This is part of your training."  
  
"Rocks?"  
  
"Rocks."  
  
"It's a big rock, she said pointing to one that lay on the kitchen counter. "can't wait to tell my  
  
friends."  
  
Maria and Liz snickered at the Buffy reference while Michael glared at the lot, impatience  
  
evident on his face.  
  
"Sorry." Sera said shaking off her giggles and giving Michael her full attention  
  
"Fine, lets get started. Since your so enamored by the rocks we can start with those."  
  
"Great.what do I do with them?"  
  
"Break them."  
  
"Break them?"  
  
"Concentrate your power on them, visualize them shattering."  
  
"Uh.OK"  
  
Sera held out her hand toward the rock, it shook slightly on the table, but remained intact.  
  
"Keep your focus."  
  
Serena glanced at Michael and began again. The rock was reduced to dust in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"You did it!" Liz said taking hold of Sera's shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"If we can save the congratulatory stuff for later..we have work to do."  
  
Sera threw a look at Liz, who bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.  
  
She turned to Michael. "OK, what's next?"  
  
***********  
  
"How do you feel about all this" Kyle asked Iz as they finished their lunch.  
  
"I don't know. Probably the same as you."  
  
"Confused."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"So this training thing.what exactly are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Max asked me if I wanted to join them at Michael's."  
  
"I won't be mad.if you want to go."  
  
"I don't know what I want to do where she's concerned."  
  
"Now you sound like me."  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it up. I know Sera's a strained point of conversation at the  
  
moment. We could talk about Pam Troy."  
  
"Wow look at the time I really have to go!"  
  
"You thought I wasn't going to call you on that one?"  
  
"It was a mistake, and one that I wish Sera never would have seen.  
  
I hate it that she walked in on that.but I'm kinda glad she did too."  
  
Iz raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"If she hadn't I don't know if I would have pushed Pam off before things  
  
progressed..you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Come on Iz, its been 3 years."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Vicki Delany, night of the heatwave, old soap factory."  
  
Iz smirked. "That is a long time..but Pam Troy?"  
  
"I know I know!"  
  
"OK, I'll stop. Sorry."  
  
"Nah, its OK. I would have be kicking myself right now if I'd actually slept with Pam.  
  
"You're not over Sera." It wasn't a question.  
  
"No, I'm not.but I'm not sure what the next step is, I think I'm going to play it by ear."  
  
"That's probably wise. You've got a good heart. It will lead you in the right direction."  
  
"When did you get all sappy and romantic Ms. Evans?"  
  
"I guess I'm like the reformed Grinch, you know when his heart breaks the measuring  
  
device?"  
  
"We have got to get you a new holiday program to watch!"  
  
"OH! How about Rudolph's Shiny New Year?"  
  
Kyle laughed and pulled his best friend into a bear hug.  
  
***********  
  
A few hours later, Maria surveyed the mess in Michael's apartment. Rock dust covered  
  
everything in sight, from the furnishings to the occupants.  
  
She shook her head a bit and laughed as a cascade of dust fell from her hair.  
  
Turning toward the newest Pod Squad member, Maria adopted her best announcer  
  
voice and asked Serena an important question.  
  
"Sera Davidson, you've just mastered rock breaking, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Sera laughed, "I'm going to Disney World...right after I get a broom and clean up the  
  
mess I made."  
  
"I don't have a broom." Michael confessed.  
  
Sera stared at him for a moment before looking to Maria who shook her head and  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how do you clean?"  
  
("Clean? Michael?" Maria laughed.)  
  
Michael raised his hand towards epicenter of the mess.  
  
"Like this."  
  
Serena watched as Michael restored the apartment to its pre-rock status.  
  
"OK! I HAVE to know how to do that."  
  
Liz smiled. "Like that one do you?"  
  
"Liz, do you know how easy clean-up at the Crashdown would be if we could  
  
just do that?"  
  
"Already looking for the easy way out. You two have created a monster."  
  
Liz admonished, pointing toward Max and Michael.  
  
"I'm not saying we have to use it all the time. Just when we have plans for the evening,  
  
wouldn't it be nice to skip clean-up and have more time on a date with Max?"  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to turn this around on me!"  
  
Sera grinned at her friend, before turning toward the boys. "OK, how do I do that?"  
  
*************  
  
Rock breaking, clean-up, simple molecular structure changes (transforming a bottle of water  
  
into juice, and back again.) and levitation completed the first day of training.  
  
Sera sent a bottle of Snapple from the counter to Maria's hands.  
  
"So how do you feel?" M asked, twisting the cap off her Snapple.  
  
"Exhausted!" Sera replied, taking a bottle of water from Liz.  
  
"I think you did a fantastic job." Liz said smiling at her.  
  
Sera returned the smile and blushed.  
  
"You catch on pretty quick." Max agreed.  
  
Maria nudged Michael, when he didn't respond, she glanced pointedly at him,  
  
then jerked her head toward Sera.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. You did fine."  
  
Sera tried to hide a smirk, but Maria caught it and matched it with one of her own.  
  
"Wow, that's actually high praise coming from my Spaceboy."  
  
"I'll take it as such. I really want to thank you, all of you. Ever since you told me  
  
what I am, what I can do I've been really scared about this power.  
  
The thought of using it, even in controlled circumstances, was pretty scary.  
  
You've made it so much better than I ever imagined.  
  
God, listen to me, I sound like a Dawson's Creek character giving one  
  
of their sappy monologues."  
  
"Don't even go there chica!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, since we're all here, may I suggest that we work on something  
  
a bit scarier than your powers?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Liz.  
  
"Our Government quiz is Monday afternoon remember?" she asked holding  
  
her Government book aloft to see. "I thought since most of us were here  
  
we could use the down time to study."  
  
Serena looked at the group "Is there any power we have that makes  
  
homework disappear?"  
  
Michael regarded her for a moment before commenting.  
  
"If you find it, let me know."  
  
END CHAPTER 


End file.
